Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: Eight months have gone by. Dark Fall has returned. But this time, all of the Titans have been sucked into its twisted revenge against Beast Boy and Raven. Its time for one... LAST game... Its the climactic showdown, and the end of the series Raven's Game!
1. Game Start!

**READ THIS BEFORE BEGINNING (SKIP IF YOU'VE READ PARTS 1 and 2): **This is the third story in a series of horror fics. This means that there are two stories _before_ this! Both of them have gotten rave reviews, and lots of great feedback thanks to my adoring fans! If you wish to read the first two and thusly make sense out of this third and final part, click my name (Will the Titan). It's up there in the top left, I believe. It'll bring up my bio, and all the stories I've written! The first one is called **Raven's Game**. The second is called **Raven's Game 2: Beast Boy's Game**. I think you'll enjoy them! They took for _ever_ to write, and they're both pretty scary!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**:

**LOL**! Yup! Its me again, _Will-the-Titan_! I've decided to make a THIRD Raven's Game! _YAAAAY_! I got so much praise, reviews, and stuff from the first two… I thought why not make it a _trilogy_? I promise I won't go past three, but I think this'll turn out good too! Remember the first two were about Dark Fall: The Journal, and Dark Fall: Lights Out? Well, this one is based around _Jumangi_. Wait! Wait! Don't leave! It won't suck, I promise! If you've come this far in my writing, then you know I **don't** disappoint in the horror genre! I'll change Jumangi into a horror game… I _promise_! Whew… I'm glad you stayed. I guess its time to begin the third and final part of Raven's Game! It's part three of three, **Final Shadow**!

P.S. No. I am not from England. I'm **_not_** offended, whoever said that in my reviews… but, I like to use the word 'snog' (which means heavy kisses) and 'bum' (which means butt) now and then because they sound cool to me. Also, because the Dark Fall games are from a company in England. (Its called '**The Adventure Company**' in case you want to look them up on google or something. Their website is _wicked_-awesome!) I am actually from a tiny, _tiny_ town in Kentucky. The entire town has _one_ zip code, that's how small. So… so _there_. (smile)

* * *

_**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow**_

**PART 1**: _Game Start!_

_Beast Boy trembled in the corner, steam erupting from his mouth. Blood ran from many wounds and he groaned in pain, holding himself up on his hands and knees. He trembled in the intense cold of the darkness around him, unable to escape. It was all around him. The darkness. The cold, cold darkness. The nameless, shapeless evil called **Dark Fall**. He whimpered in pain, skittering along the floor and staggering. He fell flat on his face, shaking in cold and fear. God, how had it found him again? Hadn't he and Raven destroyed it? **Why**? Why couldn't it just leave them in **peace**? He could hear the thousands of whispers draw near, signaling the creature's coming. He whimpered louder curling into a ball, making himself as small as possible. "Haaaaaaseeeeeeeooooooooraaaaaaaseeeeeeth…" It hissed softly. Beast Boy had tears in his eyes, all alone in the dark. Don't let it find me. Don't let it find me. **Don't let it find me**. "RANAKAAAA!" There was a spray of blood, and Beast Boy cried out into the night!_

Beast Boy sat up with a cry of terror, tumbling out of bed.

Raven stirred, opening her eyes and looking around the darkened room. She heard the soft hiss-hah, hiss-hah of fretful breathing. Then, she heard the sound of softened weeping. She frowned sympathetically, saying nothing. She looked down at him from the bed, seeing the light sheen of sweat on his bare back in the moonlight. The endless array of scars on his hide made him look like he had tiger stripes… one thing she found attractive about him. "Gar…?" she whispered her private nickname for him. (His real name was Garfield Logan, she'd told him a while back…)

He turned with a startled sound. "Oh, Rae… I'm sorry I woke you." He quickly wiped his eyes, trying to force up a smile.

"Don't try to hide it." She whispered, a softness in her eyes. He hung his head shamefully. "You were dreaming about _it_ again, weren't you?" By it, she meant the Dark Fall. He nodded silently, wiping the sweat from his brow with his discarded nightshirt. He slept in pants only, but now was not the time to think about that. "Come here…" she said soothingly, holding up the blanket so he would climb into bed again.

Now, Raven had said about eight months ago they would have separate beds. But, without even discussing it, Beast Boy's visits to her bed became more and more frequent. They'd never had sex or anything… but the reassuring warmth of another body nearby seemed to help them both sleep better. Especially in the **dark**. BB's bunk bed was in the room, sure… but it was better off as a desk than a bed, as much as it got used nowadays. So, quietly, the two had been shyly sharing a bed. None of the others knew, and it would stay that way.

"Sorry…" Beast Boy whispered in a cracked voice, climbing in next to her again. She felt him trembling uncontrollably, though. She held his head to her breast, stroking his hair comfortingly. He took a deep breath through his nose, held it, then let it out. Her intoxicating scent clouded his mind into a peaceful sort of lust. Not the kind that would pounce on a girl without a word… but the kind that would wrap her in a wordless embrace of warmth and love. Beast Boy's arms hooked around her, and he nuzzled against her for reassurance.

"It's gone, Gar…" Raven whispered, stroking his hair. "I trapped it in space, you trapped it in time, and we beat it together at the end." She pulled him up to her eye level, halfway on top of him. They could feel the heat from each other's breath. She nibbled at his neck, coaxing a soft moan from his throat. "You've gotta face what you're afraid of…" she whispered.

"_Raven_…" he whispered her name almost desperately, and she felt his manhood stirring in his pants. She pulled away before he was too dazed with lust, and they nuzzled tenderly for a few moments. "Thanks…" he whispered softly, letting the hot tears drip onto her chest. She held him gently, showing a side the others rarely saw. Raven was still a fairly dark person, but in private with her potential mate… away from the rest of the world… she could do what she wanted. They'd discovered, quite by accident, that the emotion _love_ did not destroy anything with her powers. Trigon couldn't grip such a thing in his fingers, so he couldn't manipulate it into something bad. She and Beast Boy were safe in their relationship, much to their quiet happiness. The others could tell from the fleeting looks and supposedly hidden kisses that they were a more serious couple now. But, they kept it to themselves. Their relationship was a delicate balance, not to be upset just to poke fun at one of them. They'd come a long way.

"Uh huhm…" satisfied that she'd calmed him enough to sleep again, Raven let him rest his head on her chest. Her hips and breasts had filled out quite nicely, much to her private delight. Starfire had gone through that particular part of puberty way before her… but as a late-bloomer she was even more worth it. Beast Boy had said so. That had earned him a rather red-faced smile from her. She heaved another sigh when he was settled, pulling up the covers to warm them both. Her Beast Boy. _Hers_. That earned a rather private smile from herself _to_ herself. Then, a light blush crossed her cheeks as she realized she'd grown rather moist between the legs.

------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy awoke the next morning to find Raven gone from the bed, as usual. He got up like two hours after she did, and never once did she wake up him up leaving. Although, it would've been nice to watch her get dressed in the morni–! He quickly shook those lustful thoughts from his mind, sitting up and scratching his unruly hair. He looked down at himself. The scars. She'd been shocked to see them at first… much like anyone else. The other didn't know about _them_ either, except Cyborg. He gave physicals to the male Titans once every six months to be sure they were all healthy. (Raven insisted on doing her own, given the proper instructional book. And, Starfire was an alien, so he wouldn't know if she was doing well or not…) He trusted his best friend with that information. But, he wasn't sure how Raven would react when she heard the reason… once the initial shock wore off, much to his shock, she'd actually _praised_ them! "Like tiger stripes…" he mumbled as he got out of bed, smiling a small smile. Maybe, as a joke or something, he could turn into a tiger before she woke up… just to get a rise out of her. She still never hesitated to tell him he wasn't funny, so that facet of their relationship hadn't changed. But, it only made him more determined to make her honestly laugh one day.

Going about his morning routine of shower, teeth brushing and the like. He soon emerged out into the common room. The sight that met his eyes was a strange one. The common room was full of boxes. Starfire was flying near the ceiling, moving them from one end of the room to the other to get them out of the kitchen area. Robin was standing there with a clipboard, scribbling now and then. Raven was hovering near the corner, daintily sipping her tea as she read a levitating newspaper. "Look out." Cyborg said from behind him. Beast Boy moved as the metal man tromped past with another pair of dusty cardboard boxes.

"Dude, what's going on?" he winced, knowing he hadn't used that word in almost a month. Just another part of growing up… "Are we having a garage sale or something?"

"I do not believe many would come to a sale of that sort, Beast Boy." Said Starfire as she flew to relieve Cyborg of his burden. "We are out in a bay, and they would need a boat to reach us."

"We're taking an inventory of all the stuff we keep in the attic, Beast Boy." Robin said, looking up from his clipboard. "Getting rid of anything we don't need, making room for other stuff that's gotten outdated."

"Spring cleaning." Raven mumbled from where she hovered. Beast Boy grinned at her dry joke, thankful that he'd rubbed off on her at least a _little_. "You might want to look and see if there's anything you want to save from the trash heap." She quirked a rather mischievous eyebrow. "I noticed Robin's dirty magazines aren't present here."

Robin's face went red so fast you could've fried an egg on it. "How the hell did you know–!" He stopped in mid-sentence and looked towards Starfire in embarrassment.

"Please, why would you keep a piece of reading material that is soiled?" She asked, tilting her head. "Perhaps it is of _sentimental_ _value_? Would you share them with me, friend Robin?" she asked sweetly. Robin went even redder, and a tiny drip of blood escaped his nose.

"I'm sure he'd like to '_share them_' with her alright." Cyborg stage-whispered behind his hand to Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes as both boys laughed behind their hands.

"Uh… maybe later, Star." Robin said, knowing he'd have to go buy some other magazines just to show her something that wasn't porn. He was the leader… he was also a teenage boy. But, He highly valued Starfire's opinion of him.

Beast Boy looked around for anything that had his name on it. "Hmm…" he went through some old civilian clothes he'd once had in his room. He'd outgrown most of it, much to his disappointment. Tossing a shirt back in its box he went around the groups of boxes, spying into one here and there. "We sure have a lot of junk…" he mumbled.

"I saved a _suitcase_ full of old books." Raven said mysteriously, sipping at her tea. Beast Boy smiled at her with his eyes, and the others didn't notice a thing. Another of their private jokes, from the first Dark Fall game.

"There might be something there you still want, so look carefully." Robin said. "It's mostly old clothes and spare tech… some of Starfire's Tameranian stuff is here too…" He flipped on of the papers on the clipboard back so he could see the rest of the list. "And… some of this stuff is Raven's too. She's just dropping most of it."

"Unnecessary items. I had to make room for Beast Boy's things in our room as well." Raven blushed lightly, as did Beast Boy. It was usually taboo to speak about the fact that they shared a room. Robin rolled his eyes. To break the awkwardness, Raven gestured with her head to the giant globe that used to reside in her room. "Keep that globe, will you?" Robin nodded, scribbling with a pencil on the clipboard as he went. Placing the pencil in his mouth, Robin scratched his hair and silently pointed to a few boxes while he counted in his head.

Beast Boy went and helped himself to breakfast, watching the scene unfold. As though on que when he was done, the fifth Titan cam back to the common room.

"Hey guys, look at _this_." Cyborg came in with a big cardboard box labeled '_board games._' "Who brought this to the tower?" No one answered. Raven eyed it suspiciously, and gathered near with the others as Cyborg set it down. He opened it and everyone peered inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a checkers board. "We should keep these, ya'll." The metal man said. "The game room's got a small closet, we could keep board games in there." He pulled out two chessboards of different styles. Everyone knew Raven had one, but these were neat too.

"Neat." Beast Boy said, pulling out an older version of 'Connect Four.' "I haven't seen this game in a long time." He opened it to see if all the pieces were still there. They were, and he smiled. "I'm guessing at least one of these games belongs to everyone?"

"_Squeakledorch_!" Starfire squealed, pulling out an alien artifact from the box. "I enjoyed many hours of play with this game in my smaller days!" It looked like a rubix-cube, but it had like _twelve sides_. "I never solved it though…" she frowned slightly, and seemingly out of habit began to turn it this way and that. The colored tiles shifted, and she wandered away with her prize. "Perhaps if I turn it this way…" she mumbled, sitting on a box. The box, which happened to be empty, collapsed into itself, "_Yeek_!" Starfire said, trying to right herself. The way she was positioned in the box with her arms and legs hanging out, it gave everyone a great show of her panties. Robin turned bright red, unable to look away. Raven swatted the back of his head angrily. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still rooting in the box, and hadn't even noticed.

"Hey, what's this?" Beast Boy pulled the last board game out of the box. "It's made of _wood_!" He pulled out a polished wood, intricately carved game. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at it for a long time. "Jumangi…?" ((A/N: Jew-_Mahn_-Gee, for pronunciation purposes)) Beast Boy mumbled, tracing the letter 'J' with his finger. The wood was dark, maybe redwood. It was completely featureless, otherwise. It was a fairly large wooden box, though. Cyborg and Beast Boy scuttled over near the window, quite interested in their find. "It's kinda heavy…" Beast Boy said. All five Titans gathered around, and he pulled it open by its hinges. ((A/N: Set a _closable_ dart board on the floor, and the open it again. It's about like that…)) "Wow…" he mumbled, completely entranced. There was an impressed murmur from the other Titans. Even Starfire had come to see, setting her '_Squeakledorch'_ to one side on the couch.

It was all carved wood. Five little paths, all leading to the center of the board, decorated the thing. In the center was what looked like a black spyglass, with a golden rim. Cyborg touched it briefly. Yup. It was glass all right. The 'doors' that Beast Boy had opened to see inside had writing on them, though. "Jumangi." Cyborg read. "A game for those who seek to find, a way to leave the light behind." Starfire picked up the five little tokens, which had been carefully stowed in a little compartment to the side. They were all the same, basic game piece, just different colors. Yellow, red, green, blue, and white. Raven picked up the dice, looking at them carefully. They looked pretty old to her. Cyborg went on once everyone had had a good look at them. "You roll your dice to move your token, doubles get another turn, and the first player to reach the end wins." He looked up at his teammates, a grin on his face. "You guys wanna play?"

"Well… we have been cataloging for a few hours now." Robin said. "A break shouldn't hurt." He took the red game piece and looked at it closely. Starfire took yellow, Beast Boy green, and Cyborg blue. That left the white game piece for Raven. She frowned as they all smiled at her.

"I stopped playing games almost two years ago." She said sourly. "You **_all_** know that." She dropped the dice on the board, making them land on a four. **A 3 and a 1**. All five game pieces suddenly jumped from their owner's hands!

There was a group-sized gasp, and Raven cocked an eyebrow. "It's probably magnetized or something." She said, turning to go to the kitchen. "No big deal." She turned away, grumbling to herself.

"_Raven_!" Beast Boy whispered intensely. She turned and looked at the game board. All five Titans watched in silent shock.

_The white game piece advanced four spaces, all by itself._

Raven returned to the game board, kneeling and getting a good look. She reached and tried to pick up the white game piece. Her face portrayed effort, and she finally let go. "They're _stuck_." She mumbled, her eyes narrowing with a familiar sort of suspicion. Beast Boy saw this and spoke before she jumped to gun.

"I know what you're thinking Raven. _No_." he said, pointing at her. "Dark Fall is _gone_." There was a heavy silence in the room as the two stared at each other.

"I… I _know_ that." She snapped, pulling her hood up to shadow the top part of her face. There was an awkward silence, which Cyborg broke by testing each game piece. They were all effectively stuck the to board, as though by super glue! "Mmm…" Raven mumbled.

"Hey, what's _that_?" Robin pointed to the middle of the game board.

The black circle of glass, outlined in gold, had activity in it! Raven's brow furrowed, and smokey words began to take shape right before their very eyes. Forming letter by letter they soon spelled out a message, which Raven read aloud:

**IN THE GAME NOW YOU WILL STAY,**

**UNTIL THE SHADOWS ROLL AWAY.**

"In the game now you will stay…?" Robin mumbled, reading it for himself. "What's _that_ mean?" There was a long silence between the Titans, a rather nervous one. This was sounding a little too much like an old enemy of theirs. A cloud passed between the Titan's tower and the sun. Everyone turned in shock, but one by one wrote it off as coincidence. It was just a cloud, but still… "Maybe we should put it away…"

"No way man!" Beast Boy picked up the dice. "I've never seen this game before, but if it talks to you it can't be too bad, right?" He grinned around at the halfway nervous looks around him. "What's the _worst_ that could happen?" He tossed the dice, and they landed on _eight_. **A 6 and a 2**. They all watched in silent stimulation as the green game piece made its way forward on its little path. Every piece had its own way to the middle of the board, so it didn't pass the white piece (_Raven's_) on the way. The black eyeglass in the middle must've been the end. Whoever got there first would be victorious, as Starfire would put it. "Hmm…" all five Titans leaned forward, for another message was forming in the center. All the smokey letters wriggled and twitched… and finally became clear. Beast Boy read it aloud, slowly, so the others could hear.

**A TINY BITE CAN MAKE YOU ITCH,**

**MAKE YOU SNEEZE, MAKE YOU TWITCH.**

They all looked at each other. "I am mystified by the game's riddles." Starfire said as Robin held his chin in his thumb and forefinger. Raven and beast Boy exchanged looks, and Cyborg shrugged as he reached for the dice.

_The common room was suddenly filled with a loud buzzing sound._

All five Titans looked up just in time to see a swarm of giant misquitoes pour into the room! Starfire screamed in terror, blasting a few out of the air with her starbolts. Robin and Beast Boy took cover behind the couch as Raven threw up a black shield around herself. Cyborg fell backward and they flew just above his nose! The swarm flew as one around the room, straight for the couch. Robin and Beast Boy tumped it over, squashing dozens but exposing themselves. Skidding to the kitchen area, Beast Boy pulled a pan out and began swinging at them. None of his animal forms could fight _insects_!

Robin threw a handful of smoke pellets to knock them out of the air, but they flew straight through the swarm and hit the ceiling. He drew his bow staff, twirling it to knock only a few out of the air. The main swarm was still all around them!

Starfire twirled quickly, spouting Starbolts everywhere! Blasts of green littered the common room like some kind of freakish gatling gun. If there was one thing Starfire feared the most, it was insects and creepy crawlies.

Cyborg saw a bug land on his arm and he swatted it quickly. The words from the game pounded in his mind, and he windmilled his arms wildly to keep them all off. He dove for cover near Raven she let him into her dome shield. His sonic cannon sprang to life, ready to fire at any that came close enough.

Beast Boy's pan connected with one, and it literally broke one of the windows! The swarm saw this and flew out the hole with a massive buzzing. There was a long silence and Beast Boy dropped the pan with a rather loud clatter to break it. They gathered at the middle of the room. "Is everyone okay?" Robin asked. "Was anyone bitten?" Everyone checked themselves over, relying on each other to look at each other's backsides. Finally, everyone was confirmed okay… for the moment.

Cyborg's eyes strayed to the game, and soon everyone else followed. They gathered around and looked closely. The message had vanished, just like the other one. "Uh oh…" Cyborg whispered. "I didn't see this part." He turned the game the other way, so he could read the rest of the instructions that had been upside down. He read them aloud to the others:

--------------------------------------

**ADVENTURURES BEWARE. DO NOT BEGIN UNLESS YOU INTEND TO FINISH. THE EXCITING CONSEQUENCES OF THE GAME WILL VANISH ONLY WHEN A PLAYER HAS REACHED JUMANGI AND CALLED OUT IT'S NAME.**

**----------------------------------------------**

"_Shit_…" Raven whispered, though she wasn't looking at the game. Her eyes watched the bay, down near the darker waters. Beast Boy, whose leg was grazing her hip, felt it tremble. He looked over at her in concern, then followed her eyes.

_There, in the bay, were the eyes of Dark Fall._

They were red, and quite large. Staring at them with that cold, shapeless evil. It was too far away for them to hear the whispers, but both of them knew they were there. The cries, the whispers, the pleads for salvation… the endless number of souls it had taken over the ages. Raven trembled, her cloak vibrating.

"We are in so much trouble…" Beast Boy whispered. He pulled Raven into his arms as the others turned to look as well. It was watching them. _Right_ _then_. Watching them play this whole new game it had devised for them. "Damn it…" Beast Boy whispered, his grip on Raven tightening for a moment. "I thought we beat it, Rea…" he whispered, trying hard not to cry. The others didn't understand. They hadn't played Dark Fall's games. Not _personally_. They couldn't _comprehend_ what was happening. They'd been there at the beginning and end of both games… but _this_… this was in the _real world_! God… what was going to happen to them?

"I'm sorry…" Raven whispered, burying her face in the crook of his arm. The couch turned black and literally broke in half. She didn't care though. It didn't matter anymore. The darkness had returned, and another game had been started. Dark Fall's third game. This game was different, though.

_This time, they were **all** playing._

_

* * *

_

_Thought we'd start small with bugs, eh? Well, I think that's a good start for now! What do you lot think? I know this first part will get a lot of hits, with all the people that are steered towards the first two stories. BUT, if you're here and you've read the other two already, good for you! Thanks for sticking around for so long… I appreciate **all** my fans. So… Opinions? Questions? Comments? Do any of you even remember/know what Jumangi **is**? Leave anything you wanna say in a review, and I'll be back soon!_

_P.S. This first part was a little longer so everyone could understand something. That 'something' was that BB and Raven's relationship has developed over time. More than just sleeping in the same bed, mind you. Their affection has deepened, and I want everyone to know that. Okay. I'm done rambling. (smile)_

* * *

_**

* * *

HISTORY LESSON: Originally, ****Jumangi** was the name of a legendary golden city. The very streets were paved with gold, and everyone there lived in peace and prosperity. Until one day, the jungle swallowed the city whole. Legend has it that anyone who wanted to find it again had to face all the trials of the jungle, and would be rewarded with wealth beyond imagining. But… we're talking about the game, so that has nothing to do with this! Thank you for reading this history lesson! **Buh-bye!**: Originally, was the name of a legendary golden city. The very streets were paved with gold, and everyone there lived in peace and prosperity. Until one day, the jungle swallowed the city whole. Legend has it that anyone who wanted to find it again had to face all the trials of the jungle, and would be rewarded with wealth beyond imagining. But… we're talking about the game, so that has nothing to do with this! Thank you for reading this history lesson! _


	2. Icy Princess

_Here we are again! I'm surprised so many people have already shown up for this story. Tee hee! That just makes me wanna write more and update faster! Thanks for all the reviews, ya'll! Okay, this chapter is going to be a little angsty, so please bear with me. It's gotta be done to progress the story, and pull the other three Titans up to date as to how bad things really are. Prepare for the verbal smackdown! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow**

Part 2: _Icy Princess_

It wasn't long before the demonic eyes had vanished from the waters, leaving the Titans feeling very unnerved. Their eyes strayed back to the game board, save Raven's. Her face was buried in Beast Boy's shoulder, having a rather vulnerable moment. There was a long silence.

"Well…" Robin mumbled, trying to figure out the right leader-like thing to say. "I guess we can relax now that the bugs are gone."

"It'll only get worse." Beast Boy said softly, leading Raven to the love seat. She sat there, rocking back and forth slightly, trying to regain herself. "It's only just begun."

"How bad could it be?" Robin said, putting up his hands. That struck a nerve right away.

"_Bad!" _Beast Boy snapped at him angrily. "The three of you have no _idea_ what's happening!" He pointed to Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. Starfire looked shocked, though Cyborg remained neutral as he could.

"Listen, we'll just get through this like any other villain and –!" Robin was interrupted when Beast Boy took him by the collar.

"_Dark Fall isn't a villain!" _The green teen shouted in his face. "It isn't Slade or Brother Blood or even _Trigon_!" Raven flinched visibly at the sound of her father's name. "Dark Fall is a different _kind_ of evil!"

"Let me go." Robin said icily, prying at Beast Boy's fingers. Raven stood, having collected herself at last. "I know we can handle it."

"Could you handle running through a room that's on fire, searching for something smaller than a _baseball_?" Beast Boy demanded. "Could you _handle_ not knowing if you'll live or die at the turn of the _corner_? Could you fucking _handle_ a soul-sucking monster all by yourself?"

"Could you handle a rape attempt?" Raven put in softly, drawing near and putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Let him go. Ignorance could be useful at this point." He stared at her, then let go of Robin.

"_Please!_ No more mean words!" Starfire pleaded, coming close and interlocking her fingers at her breast. "Surely we could defeat this darkness again if we worked _together_?" Always the diplomat, the level of tension in the room lowered because of her.

"She's got a point…" Cyborg said thoughtfully. "We're _all_ in the game this time. Not just one of us."

"But this game looks like the real world to me." Raven took out her communicator and flipped it open. It cackled and fuzzed at her, not even displaying a signal. "Nope… we're in the game alright. This isn't the real world."

"When did it suck us in?" Beast Boy wanted to know. "I mean, the last two times were pretty _obvious_." There was a long silence of thinking. Surely they would've remembered being sucked into a dark portal or something… "Maybe… when the game pieces went to their starting spots?"

"Likely." Raven agreed.

"Well… how are we going to get out of here?" Robin wanted to know. "It looks like the tower, but its _not_?" Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

"We play the game." Raven said gravely, pulling her hood back. Her eyes said she was seeing something far in the past. She glanced at the love seat, where the fake Beast Boy had tried to rape her. She shuddered, not speaking of it. Only Beast Boy knew about that and his eyes portrayed sympathy, knowing what she was thinking about. She quickly collected herself and spoke again. "We play by _its_ rules, and stay alive if we can. You don't get extra lives in this game. Its play or die."

The others nodded, and there was another long silence as they gathered around the game board again. The dice lay innocently to one side, in one of the 'doors' of the game's box. Starfire boldly reached and picked them up. "I shall do the rolling next." She said softly. Raven licked her dry lips, looking around as though something were ready to jump out at her. Which, there probably was. Briefly rattling them in her hand as she'd seen Beast Boy do, she dropped them on the board. The dice landed on two. **A 1 and a 1**. The yellow game piece nudged forward two spaces, and she frowned. "I did not advance very far…" Starfire mumbled, looking disappointed.

Bubbly, misty letters started to take shape in the black glass at the center of the board. Everyone leaned forward, but they were angled to where Starfire could read them. She opened her mouth and spoke slowly as the words took shape:

**WONDER, WONDER WHAT YOU'LL SAY,**

**WHEN ALL YOUR COLOR DRAINS AWAY.**

They all looked at each other. These two lines of warning were even weirder than the last two. "I do not understand." Starfire said softly. Everyone leaned forward for a better look. Sure enough, that's what it said. "Raven? Beast Boy?" She asked the two of them, as though their experiences would provide an answer. They both shrugged.

"Starfire _your hands_!" Robin cried suddenly. "Look at _your hands_!" The redhead held them out for all to see, and found them to be paper-white. Everyone gasped, and she stood with a startled yelp.

"It's cold…" she whispered in surprise. He entire body started shaking. "Its _cold!" _She sounded a little more desperate that time. The paleness was working its way up her orange-skinned arms. She staggered suddenly, shaking hard. The team rushed to steady her, but she fell near the board, shaking convulsively. "Friend R-R-Robin…" she whimpered. "It's cold… s-s-so… _c-cold_……" Robin touched her and recoiled with a cry!

"She's like _ice_!"

"Somebody roll the dice!" Beast Boy shouted suddenly. "If we start another turn, this one might stop!"

"Starfire rolled _doubles_!" Raven said aloud. "She has to roll _again_!"

"It could get _worse _if she rolls again!" Robin roared angrily. Starfire's legs were fading to the same pale white. Raven looked on in silent horror, and Cyborg suddenly checked his arm for life-signs.

"She's freezing over, man! Her body temperature is droppin' like a _rock_!" He said desperately. "Her heart is slowing down!"

"Starfire, stay with us!" Robin cried, shaking her. She looked as though she were having some sort of _spasmic_ _attack_, thrashing about and arching her back! Her quick, wheezing breaths were making her lips turn blue. Froth was escaping her mouth and her eyes were rolling into her head. "Oh _God_!" Robin didn't know what to do, tears streaming out of his eyes. **"Starfire!"**

"She's dying!" Cyorg cried. "She's starting to flatline!" The lines on Cyborg's arm that told of her condition were getting flatter and flatter. Her temperature kept dropping! "Her heart's gonna freeze over!"

The color was leaving Starfire's hair, leaving it white like an old lady's. Her pupils went tiny as the color in her stomach and face vanished. That left only specks on her chest–! Raven suddenly rushed forward, pulling the game along with her on the floor. Taking Starfire's icy white hand, she forced the dice into the girl's grip and then turned it upside down.

_Clatter. A five._

Slowly, all the colorwas comingback to Starfire's body. Her skin tinted orange again and her clothes soon followed. Her hair exploded with fiery color as her pupils dilated again. She coughed heavily, curling to one side and trembling. There was a group-sized sigh of relief, though Robin was still almost beside himself with grief. He pulled her up into his lap, letting her bury her face in his chest. They rocked back and forth, quietly weeping.

Giving them a private moment, Cyborg spoke to Beast Boy. "What does it say, man?" Raven and Beast Boy were leaned over the game, and he knelt to see as well.

**I WILL EVENTUALLY KILL YOU ALL,**

**I AM THE SHADOW CALLED DARK FALL.**

Beast Boy finished reading it, and met Raven's eyes for only split second. "I think its just taunting us with this one." He swallowed, thankful they had a few moments to recover from what had just happened. Starfire was weeping hysterically, crying salty tears into Robin's shirt. He held her silently, then looked over her shoulder at Beast Boy. _Is it always this bad_, his eyes seemed to ask.

"It'll only get worse." Raven said softly. "We've gotta be ready." Starfire finally got a hold of herself, sniffing and nodding quickly.

"I… I must be ready for battle at all times." She whispered, still thoroughly shaken. She finally stood on shaky legs with Robin's support, her tear-streaked eyes looking at them all again. She forced up a very fake-looking smile, "I am ready to continue… _I think_…" She looked at the game board with haunted eyes. It had almost killed her on her first turn, right at the very beginning.

The whole team sat there for a long time, staring at Jumanji. It almost killed her… what else would it do before it was all over? Would they even live to _see_ the end? Similar questions were in all of their heads, and they took a short time to rest and readjust. Raven looked around at Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. They seemed to finally be grasping how deep the shadows went. She looked at Beast Boy, who seemed to be in a rather depressed and sober mood. She sat next to him, resting a hand on his. He looked at her with softened eyes. Eyes that needed reassurance. She ran her thumb back and forth across the heavily gloved hand. The others still didn't know about the scars… but he could till feel her warmth inside them…

It was Robin who reached for the dice next. "Okay… I'll go next." Swallowing and picking them up, he rattled them in his hand. Everyone held their breath, and he dropped them.

_Eleven_!

A 5 and a 6! A grin actually found Robin's face as his little red game piece advanced along its path, eleven spaces forward. "Not bad…" he mumbled, looking at his team.

"More spaces probably means worse consequences." Raven stood, her hands turning black with magical energy. Beast Boy did the same, ready to turn into any animal to fight with. Cyborg sprang to his feet, his sonic cannon deploying.

"Read it, friend Robin." Starfire said softly, gesturing to the middle of the game board with her eyes. "Perhaps it will not be so bad…" she cupped her hands and breathed on them, trying to chase the last of the cold away. It didn't seem to help, but she offered a weak smile.

Robin's eyes slowly fell to the board, and letters started swimming into view a few at a time. His brow furrowed as his team stood poised for battle. He read them to himself when it was done forming.

**EVERY MONTH AT THE QUARTER MOON,**

**THERE'LL BE A MONSOON IN YOUR LAGOON.**

"A _monsoon_?" He'd finished reading it aloud for the others, tilting his head. Starfire actually smiled at this, and he followed her line of thinking. "Well, at least we're inside, right?" Raven didn't look so sure about that statement, and Cyborg looked wary. The room very suddenly began turning dark, and Starfire let out a little whimper.

"Yeah right, man." Beast Boy actually made a show of retreating into Raven's cloak with her. She extended it by magic, keeping them both inside.

_There was a brilliant flash of lightning, thunder only a split second later! _

Robin slowly tilted his head back, looking up at the high ceiling. Dark, black cloud were rolling and boiling angrily there. It was as though the ceiling wasn't there at all. Lightning played within the clouds for a few more seconds... _and it began_! Rain began pouring down so hard Raven was almost knocked off her feet! Beast Boy supported her, feeling the rain pound on her cloak heavily. Afraid, like the others, she couldn't use her powers very well at the moment anymore. "Well… A little rain never hurt anybody…" Cyborg said hopefully, looking at his teammates.

Beast Boy went pale and escaped from Raven's cloak to point! _"But a lot can **kill** **you**!" _He screamed. The elevator came open on it's own and a massive rush of water escaped it! The Titans screamed as a group as they were hit in the gut with a wave of water.

The air was forced from Raven's lungs in the blow. She hadn't had time to take a breath. She couldn't find the surface to get one! There was no air anywhere in the room. Her brain was getting fuzzy within a few seconds. God…… it… it hurt so much… Raven clutched at her throat, her eyes squeezed shut. Where the others were, she didn't know. She couldn't… _breathe_… ahhh…

Beast Boy……

* * *

_And that's the cliffie for today, folks! I hope you enjoyed the latest chappie! I worked hard on it, I'll have you lot know! Now, I must say this. If anyone had any **rhymes** for me to use as threats from DARK FALL, please please **please** post them in your reviews! I don't wanna just use the ones from the movie! Think up something scary, and I'll put it into the ficcy! YAY! Until next time, horror fans!_


	3. Your Own Mortality

_Here I am, horror fans! The story must go on, since I'm getting so much positive feedback! I can't believ how manyrhymnes I recieved in response to m request! Thank you all! IfI useyours, I'll try to remember to give youcredit, okay? OKAY! I don't own Teen Titans, Dark Fall, Clue, or Jumanji. This is not for any sort of profit, and is meant only to swell my ego with reviews. (Hey, at least I'm **honest**!)_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 3: _Your Own Mortality_

Raven thrashed about, holding her throat desperately. Air. She needed air! Her body convulsed, begging her to take a breath, whether it was air or water that would rush into her. She suddenly felt something soft and warm press against her stomach. Panicking, she reached to feel it. A… _nose_? A _bottle nose dolphin_. It was Beast Boy to the rescue! Turning briefly into a fish with gills, he swam a short circle and returned to her, becoming human again. Taking her head in his hands, he forced his lips to hers. Surely **this** wasn't the time to –!

_Sweet, blessed air flooded into her lungs._

Holding her only briefly in the wild current, he became a fish again so _he_ could breathe. A few times, they repeated the process. Fish. Breath. Human. Air kiss. Fish. Breath… Raven was eternally thankful they were close enough to share such a thing together, and for him keeping her _alive_.

_A bright beam of blue lanced past them, breaking a window!_

Water flooded out in a massive, rushing current. Raven suddenly surfaced with a shout, Beast Boy not long after. Grabbing him with her powers so he wouldn't be carried out the window too, she flew to the ceiling. When most of it was gone they lowered down again, both on their hands and knees.  
Raven coughed and sputtered, only able to thank him with her eyes. God… she'd come so close to drowning… Beast Boy lay on his back next to her, breathing hard. This gave him an upside down view of Cyborg, who's sonic cannon was still steaming a little. "Thanks buddy." Beast Boy offered a weak smile as the metal man's hand became normal again. He offered his hand and pulled the green teen to his shaky feet. Raven gathered herself as soon as she could, but when they turned to find their other two teammates –!

Starfire was lying over Robin's still body, weeping. "He is not breathing!" She cried to them. They all gasped in shock, rushing over to where they were. "I must perform the CPR!" She suddenly realized. Grabbing the bridge of Robin's nose and tilting his head back, she parted his lips. Taking a deep breath and trying not to look embarrassed, she pushed her lips hard against his. Forcing air into him, she took a breath and did it again. Then a third time. A forth. Putting both hands on the boy wonder's chest, she shock-pressed him few times. "His heart must be restarted!" she cried, tears already in her eyes. Raven looked at Cyborg, who was looking at the medical readout on his arm. He didn't look happy. "Breathe, friend Robin!" She was pressing on his chest in quick, harsh movements. "_Breathe_!" she cried, already starting to sob.

_But he wasn't. _

"No…" Cyborg whispered, his eyebrows tilting upward.

"You must breathe!" Starfire pushed air into his lungs again, but got no response. Robin merely lay there. Lifeless, wet, and cold… "Ruh-huh-huh-_obin_!" Starfire wept, pressing again and again on his heart with both hands. _Nothing_.

"Starfire… he's…" Cyborg couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"No! Do not say it!" Starfire wailed. "He is _not_! Do not say it!" She forced air into his lungs again. She began crying, stopping her CPR and throwing herself on his lifeless chest. "Ruh-huh-huh-huh-obin…" she wept aloud, her body shaking with distress.

"Star…" Beast Boy tried.

"_NO_!" Her eyes flared a bright green and she took Robin roughly by the collar. A starbolt ignited on her other hand. The other three cried out in horror as she thrust it to him. "_Breathe_, **_DAMMIT_**!" she screamed. Everynerve in Robin's body flashed green and water erupted from his mouth! She dropped him in shock just as much as joy.

The boy wonder splattered water everywhere, turning to one side and throwing up his last meal in the process. Everyone recoiled from the smell, but Starfire did not care. She wept openly, cradling his head to her breast. He lay there limply, his eyes only halfway open. "Star… fire…?" he burbled softly, water still dripping down his chin. He moaned softly, trying to keep his consciousness. To everyone's surprise, he looked at Raven and Beast Boy. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered. "I… I didn't know."

"Well… now you do." Raven said as neutrally as she could. If Beast Boy hadn't been there, that could've been _her_. The green teen eyed her for a moment, then gave Robin a wary thumbs-up.

There was a long silence, and they decided to rest for a few minutes. Starfire would not allow Robin to even move from his place on the wet floor, though the others opted to sit on what furniture was left. Beast Boy and Raven sat together on the loveseat, and Cyborg on the kitchen island not far away. His eyes looked haunted, Beast Boy noticed. Of course, he remembered. Cyborg was the only one that hadn't rolled yet.

Raven had conjured darkness. He had summoned a swarm of angry bugs. Starfire had been drained of color. Robin had invoked a monsoon's wrath. What sort of horror would _he_ bring upon them?

The green teen left Raven, approaching the metal man and sitting next to him on the kitchen island. He watched Starfire and Robin whispering comfortingly to each other as best they could, in the middle of the floor. "Those two _sooo_ need a room." Beast Boy whispered behind his hand.

That got a wry smile out of his best friend, who nodded. "Yeah, well…" he couldn't seem to find words at the moment. Beast Boy put an arm around his shoulder, squeezing it. "I'm rollin' next, right?" he asked, gesturing with his eyes. Jumanji lay on the kitchen counter, closed, and as dry as a bone. "Was it always this bad?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, but… we're all here, right?" Beast Boy said softly, trying to comfort his best friend. "The scary thing about the first two games was… well… Raven and I were all alone." He confessed. "Maybe they wouldn't have been so bad if we'd all been there…" he swallowed awkwardly, trying to find something inspirational to say. But, he couldn't find anything. "Don't worry." He finished lamely, moving away. "We'll face whatever happens _together_." Cyborg forced up a very fake smile, nodding once.

The green teen took his place next to the pale girl again, and there was a long time of no speaking. Finally, Robin forced himself to his feet. Wiping his face and uniform as best he could to get the sick off, he addressed his team. "Titans… let's keep going." He went to the game Jumanji, picking it up and gesturing that the others follow. They went along in the hallway, and he spoke to Raven as they walked. "I didn't think it was so powerful…" he admitted softly, looking ashamed. "I underestimated it, and it almost cost me. Twice." He gestured shyly to Starfire with his eyes.

"When you're in one of Dark Fall's games, you quickly realize how mortal you really are." Raven said softly. Beast Boy nodded in agreement. They arrived in the main lobby after taking the stairs downward a long ways. They didn't trust the elevator… Robin gestured, and they sat in a circle around the game itself.

"Raven?" Robin asked. She looked at him silently, the only sign she showed that she knew she was being spoken to. Robin looked hesitant, then forced himself to speak. Taking the game and pushing it over near her, he spoke. "Until we get out of this… _I want you to lead_." Everyone blinked for a few moments. "I've underestimated this thing at every turn. I didn't believe you guys the first time it showed up. I didn't even fight it when it showed up again… I'm not qualified to fight this…_shadow_. _You are_."

"Why me?" Raven asked, a little surprised.

"Would you rather he appointed _me_ leader?" Beast Boy made a stab at a joke, but only got some sober smiles. "I didn't _think_ _so_! I think it's a good idea."

"Yes. Raven's knowledge of our foe may work in our favor if she coordinates us again…" Starfire nodded, agreeing with Robin's plan. Cyborg only nodded, still thinking ahead to his own turn.

"Then it's decided." Robin smiled at her. "You're the leader for now. So… now what?" He asked, leaning back and folding his arms. Raven said nothing, but opened the game's doors slowly. They whined a little bit, and her eyes found the dice tucked in the corner. Then, her eyes traveled to the metal man. A silent command was given, and he nodded.

"It's _my_ turn." Cyborg said, reaching and picking up the dice. He rattled them in his hand for a moment. "_I've got it!"_ He suddenly stopped. Everyone looked up. "Colonel Mustard in the library with the wrench!" The stared at him, and he frowned. "God, doesn't anyone play _Clue_ anymore…?" he muttered, a little red in the face. He hadn't expected them all to burst out laughing, but still… He dropped the dice.

_Clatter._

They landed on five. **A 3 and a 2**. Licking his lips and praying for something a little less terrifying, Cyborg leaned forward. The little letters once again began forming near the center. The eyeglass was spelling out another threat for them to read and decipher. Well… they'd have a few seconds to figure it out before that threat struck them _full force_. "Go on, read it." Beast Boy whispered. He did, making sure he did so slowly so everyone could hear:

**YOU WON'T BE SO BIG AND TALL,**

**WHEN YOUR OWN HOME CRUSHES YOU ALL.**

Cyborg slowly looked up at his teammates. They exchanged worried glances. "I don't like the sound of that." Cyborg whispered. There was a long silence. Nothing seemed to be happening.He looked atthe readoutson hisarm. A graphical display of Titans tower showed up, and a blossom of red showed up within a few moments. "Hey, here's a big heat signature a few floors up..." He mumbled. His eyes suddenly widened and,"_**MOVE!"**_ Cyborg cried, throwing himself to one side. The blast alone tore the room apart! Debris rained from the ceiling and the walls started cracking. The floor shook with unnatural power and the metal man looked in horror. "_It's all coming down!"_ He roared over the terrible rumbling.

"Gather round!" Raven cried. The Titans rushed full force to be near her, now the unquestioned leader. She threw up her hands, "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!" a dome of black energy formed around them, shielding them from falling beams and plaster. Stone and wood fell around them, bigger and bigger pieces. Raven fell to one knee, her hands still up. Though, they were shaking with waning effort. As though she were holding the whole thing up with her slender little arms. "_Can't… **hold it...**_" she groaned, sweat running down her temple. Thousands of pounds were gathering on top of her little shield and it sparked dangerously, threatening to give. Everyone looked at Raven, praying her powers would hold out and save them all.Beast Boy ran to her, determined to get there before –!

**_The shield broke._**

_

* * *

OMG! Another harsh cliffie! I'm so mean! Hahaha! Sorry, horror fans! That's the way it is in this genre! Keep those reviews with the new rhymnes in them coming, and I'll keep updating really quick, n'kay? N'kay! See ya soon! _


	4. Flashback

_And here we are again. Sorry it took a few days to update, horror fans. I was finishing out a particularly famous story of mine (BARCODE), for it had received almost two hundred reviews! Now that I have no other major distractions, here's the next part of the legendary horror series, Raven's Game! Today, for a change of pace, will be mostly romance. BB and Raven, of course. A flashback, to be more specific! Here we go!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow**

Part 4 – _Flashback_

Raven awoke quite suddenly at Cyborg's gentle shaking. "What happened? Where are we?" She asked, looking frantically around.

"Nowhere pleasant, man." Cyborg mumbled as a large glob of slime dripped from the ceiling.

"I can't believe he did that. _Again_!" Robin held his forehead with his hand. "But, he saved our butts."

"I believe I am… _grossed out?"_ Starfire asked, looking disturbed at her surroundings.

"Where's G… _Beast Boy?" _she mentally kicked herself, having almost blabbed her intimate name for him. There was a mighty rumbling and Raven's eyebrows shot up. At first she'd thought they were in a cave, but…

"_BLEARGH_!" Beast Boy spat them all out, becoming human again. They all lay in a mess of arms and legs, trying to untangle one another. "That was close!"

"What happened?" Raven wanted to know, disturbed that she was covered in… _spit_.

"Beast Boy became the whale, and sheltered us in his mouth!" Starfire said, trying to get some whale slobber off of her skirt. "It was very nice of him, though disturbing…" she trailed away, still trying to look thankful.

"How did you know that would help us at all?" Robin asked, looking over at the green teen.

"Well, whales can swim real deep in the ocean right? With all that pressure down there, they've got strong bones and bodies to stay alive!" Beast Boy announced, looking proud of himself. "Rocks are no different… uhm… you just can't swim through them." Everyone marveled not for the first time at Beast Boy's knowledge of animals.

"…Okay." Raven said, looking around. The room was just as they had left it. No rubble, no beams down… not even a crack in the ceiling. "That's part of the game too." Raven pointed at the instantly repaired room. "When we or something in the game damages the tower, it repairs itself when we're not looking."

"Whoa…" Cyborg said softly. "Well…" he looked as though he were about to apologize for what his roll had brought upon them. Raven held up a hand to stop him, though. He looked at her, and she gestured to the game board. It lay innocently where they'd left it. Cyborg sighed, and finally spoke again, "Who's turn is it?"

"_Mine_." Raven said, walking over to the board. She knelt down and picked it up. "The common room should be normal again by now. We're going back there." They filed in behind her, and it was so.

They emerged into the common room. Much to Robin, Cyborg and Starfire's amazement, it was completely back to normal. All the water was gone. The furtiniture was back in place. The windows were fine… it was as though the flood and the bugs and everything else had never happened. Deciding on the dinner table, they sat around it. Five chairs, five titans. How many of them would survive this deadly game? Raven quickly squashed that line of thinking, not wanting to go down that lane. Of course they would all make it. They were a team. The Teen Ti – "Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, opening the games 'doors' again. The dice sat on the board, and everyone's game piece was right where it had been. Raven eyed the white piece, knowing that it wasn't just pure chance she'd gotten stuck with it. But… the last time her clothing had turned white and she'd noticed… when had that been? Well, she'd been with Beast Boy at the time and… _oh_. A blush crossed Raven's cheeks. It had been… _that night_.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Beast Boy and Raven lay in bed late one night. It had been a hard day of fighting evil, since crime was on a particularly annoying rise lately. Weather had been good, and the cover of night had been thick. They'd gotten back at around eleven at night, dead tired._

_Raven heaved a sigh, lying there staring at the ceiling. Beast Boy turned over and saw her. "What's wrong, Rae?" he whispered. He reached and cupped her cheek so she would look at him. Raven's royal purple eyes set his heart aflame, and she offered a small smile._

_"Nothing." She said._

_"C'mon." he said, looking at her sideways. "You only stare at the ceiling when there's something on your mind."_

_Raven flushed at how accurately he'd read her actions. "It was…" she paused for a long time. She turned on her side to face him. "It was four months ago today." She whispered in a very soft tone. She looked to his eyes for any sudden signs of jokes or prods. But, there were none there. He knew exactly what she was talking about._

_"I didn't say anything… I thought you wouldn't think about it if I didn't mention it." Beast Boy mumbled, looking at her with softened eyes._

_"I thought you were dead…" she whispered. Several books jumped off of her bookcase, hitting the floor with a loud bump. She hung her head in shame, "I was sure that… it had…" she was referring to when Dark Fall had eaten, for lack of a better word, Beast Boy. It had consumed him… but in the end he had been regurgitated. It hadn't had time to digest him… or something… "I thought after all this time I'd… I'd…" Tears stung her eyes and she fell silent before her voice cracked._

_His arms were quick, gathering her into them. One went around her waist, pulling her body close to his. The other went around her upper back, cradling her weight so she could lean into him. She sighed softly, curling instinctively into the warmth of his body. He pulled the covers up, tucking her under his chin. "I'm here, Rae…" he whispered, stroking her back as a single whimper escaped her. "Shhh…."_

_She could feel the masculine muscles in his chest working themselves as he did so. They weren't huge, but they were still there. The scent of spice and earth was on him… one that she found rather fascinating. "Gar…" she whispered, looking up at him. The shadows of night cast a romantic glaze into his eyes, one that you could see the moon in. What little light there was gathered in the green teens eyes for her to see. God… he was so… so… she didn't even have a word for it._

_The distance between their faces was closing. Her eyes lazily fell shut as her head tilted to meet his. Her arms went around him, up around his neck. "Raven…" he whispered her name at the last moment before their lips connected. A soft, feminine sigh escaped Raven. It was the sort of sigh that told she was thankful for her mate. One she could trust, share with, and even…… another soft moan escaped her as she felt herself being guided onto her back. He was straddled over her, his hands wandering her back as he did so. Their lips never broke except to breathe, and the soft sound of a zipper was the only disturbance. Gently pulling away her unitard, he dropped it off the edge of the bed. She looked at him with eye indescribable. Fearing for her virginity, she crossed her legs. Was she ready for that…? Black bra and panties her only defense, she looked at him again. "Raven…?" he asked. Oh God. If he asked, could she say no? Could she deny him at such a tender moment? Hormones raged in Raven's body, making her heart and mind pound with anxiety, fighting for supremacy. "Can I just… hold you?" He'd read her expression accurately that she hadn't wanted to… y'know…_

_There was a long silence of them staring at each other. Raven's face suddenly flushed and a helpless smile found her face. "Sure…" she mumbled, leaning into him. She lay her head on his chest, hearing the pounding of his heart against his ribcage. The shock of skin against skin was nice. The warmth of having almost nothing between them was… different, but nice._

_"Raven!" he whispered._

_"What? What is it?" she picked herself up, wondering if she'd touched something she shouldn't have._

_"Your… your… uhm…!" he looked flabbergasted. He pointed to her breasts, of all things. Cocking an eyebrow and looking down, she let out a gasp. Her bra and panties had turned white! But, they'd been black only moments ago… she was sure of it!_

_"Uh…" she watched, blushing and shocked, as they turned black again._

_"Did you see that too?" Beast Boy whispered intensely. "Tell me you saw that!"_

_"Yeah…" she mumbled, laying against him again. "That doesn't happen everyday, huh?" she joked softly._

_Knowing it to be over for the moment, Beast Boy let out a single laugh through his nose. He had the perfect joke to lighten the situation. "I wonder if you would stay white if we had sex." Raven flinched hard. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" There was a long silence and she felt him laughing silently. "If… ehehe… if you ever wanted to test the theory…"_

_"Oh shut up, you horny little string bean…" She playfully hit him with a pillow, turning over to sleep. He spooned behind her, putting an arm around her middle She allowed it, finally getting some peace… She couldn't help but blush, though. Feeling the warmth of his chest against her practically bare back… feeling every breath he took like a romantic wave of feeling… ohhh…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Earth to Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven was torn from her thoughts. "Huh…?" She found everyone staring at her, and her blush deepened. "Uh… sorry…" she turned serious as quickly as she could, and picked up the dice. The intensity of the room went up like ten notches as she rattled them once. She dropped them on the board. _Clatter_. A seven. **A 1 and a 6. **Her piece was now just as par along as Robin's was. Eleven spaces _total_. "What now…?" Raven whispered, leaning forward to see. In the center of the game's board, letters where swimming into view. Smokey and a little hard to read, they became perfectly clear when they were all accounted for.

**THEY GROW MUCH FASTER THAN BAMBOO,**

**TAKE CARE OR THEY'LL COME AFTER YOU.**

Tiny pieces of ceiling plaster began landing on the gameboard. Everyone looked up slowly.

_There was a vine growing through the ceiling._

Everyone stood in a flash, chairs toppling over. Plants were growing through the electrical sockets, the drains in the kitchen sink, and any other holes they could find.Cyborg shoved the enire table aside and they all stood back to back. "This is not happening…" Starfire squeaked, her eyebrows tilting upward.

"It is. _Stay calm_." Raven commanded. A large plant suddenly exploded into bloom. A deep purple flower almost seemed to be _looking_ at them.

"I've seen those before..." Beast Boy whispered as more and more began blooming. "Stay away from the walls and don't touch _anything_." He sounded scared. "_No quick movements_."

"But... they are _beautiful_… how can this be a threat?" Starfire whispered, trying to do as she was told. More and more vines and thorns were growing in the common room, turning it into a _jungle_!

"Oh yeah, they're beautiful…" Beast Boy stationed himself between Raven and the nearest purple flower. "Don't touch the purple ones, they shoot poisonous barbs."

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked. "I've never seen anything like that."

"What do you think a green freak like me grew up after my parents died? Before the Doom Squad found me?" Beast Boy whispered. Everyone's eyebrows tilted upward with concern. "This jungle is _African_." He said. "I even know this area's plants." He mumbled, pointing to a few and naming them off. "Wait… where're the pods?"

"What's a _pod_?" Raven wanted to know.

_There was a vine silently working its way up her leg, covered with thorns._

"Definitely stay away from the pods." Beast Boy shuddered, looking a little pale. "_The big, **yellow** ones_…"

"What big yellow ones…?" Robin mumbled. "What's so bad about the –!"

Rave let out a scream as she was yanked off of her feet! The vine's grip had tightened and was dragging her quickly across the floor. The team let out a group-sized cry for their friend and Beast Boy dived for her hands. "I _gotcha!"_ He screamed, though he was being dragged too. Gripping both of her wrists as hard as he could, he skidded on his heels. Cyborg's arms locked around Beast Boy's torso and they began to slow. Starfire grabbed Cyborg around the middle, and they were almost to a halt –!

A monstrous yellow flower burst from the wall, teeth on all of its petals! It let out a resounding roar, and they all realized the vine that had Raven was its tongue, pulling her in. She screamed outright when she saw it. Closing its petals, it began pulling Raven towards itself.

Cyborg's heels were spraying sparks as Starfire's eyes flared green. Beast Boy and Raven locked eyes, and he saw hers were full of fear. "Please Beast Boy don't let go…" she whimpered, tears running down her face. With two forces tugging at her she felt as though her body were about to tear in two. She groaned in pain, her outfit starting to rip right along her abdomen. The flower roared again, flaring its teethed petals wide. It was nibbling on her boots. "_Get the fuck off me!"_ She screamed desperately, kicking at it with the foot that wasn't tied up. "Get _off_!" she kicked and kicked but it did no good. The wall where it made its domain was so close. God, it was going to pull her in and rip her to shreds!

_A poisonous barb pierced the yellow demon's side._

Robin leapt down, a dead purple flower in his hand. The yellow pod shuddered hard, but still had their friend. Beast Boy had sweat running down his face. Their hands were getting sweaty. He couldn't hold on much longer. "Oh God… _Raven_…" he moaned, tugging still as hard as he could.

"Gar…!" Raven looked at him desperately through tear-streaked eyes.

_**Their hands slipped.**_

* * *

_Holy freaking cliffie Batman! Yup. Another cliffhanger. I wanted to go ahead and use the jungle thing, as a set up for something else later. A figured Beast Boy would have the knowledge of that sort of thing to help them all out. But, let's seeif they can get out of this one, yah? Robin tried to attack it since he's the only one without the super strength to help. Will he find a way to beat the evil plant monster within the next… oh… **two seconds** or so? Let's hope so, or Raven is plant food! Keep those reviews and rhymes coming, and I'll keep the updates coming. N'kay? N'kay! _

_Oh! I almost forgot! What did you think of the romantic flashback? Should there be hot and heavy romance near the end? You naughty readers, you! Be sure to put you opinion on this in your review, for I shall listen to my readers! A **lemon**, perhaps? Naughty naughty… well, **maybe**. Hmm… Until next time, horror fans!_


	5. Plant Food

_And here we are again! So, some of you don't think that it's scary enough to be in this series of stories yet. Hmm… alrighty! I take that as an official horror challenge! Be warned, younger viewers! The shit has officially hit the freakin' **FAN**! I don't own Teen Titans! **RAWR**!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow**

Part 5 – _Plant Food_

Raven cried out as she was yanked all the way inside the man-eating plant! Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire cried out as they flew backward. Having no Raven to hold onto, they'd yanked each other back. "_Raven_!" Beast Boy screamed her name.

_He could hear her cries of agony as the monster's petals closed around her._

"Oh _God!" _Robin was tugging desperately at the plant's petals, but doing no good. The sound of shredding clothing and screams of pain was intensifying. "Get her out of there!" Starfire rushed forward and used all off her strength to rip away one of its leaves. The creature let out a yelp, but was still _chewing_ on their friend. God, it was _eating_ her!

Beast Boy very suddenly went mad with rage. "You _bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard_!" Beast Boy's cry of battle shook Titan's Tower as he became the _BEAST_! Huge, horrendous teeth jutted from his mouth as his eyes whited out. Fur shot out everywhere as his muscles grew to outrageous proportions. The animal that had no place in the animal kingdom. The Beast that would smite all that stood before it and knew no mercy.

Beast leapt forward with a mighty rush of teeth and claws. The yellow death plant's muscled petals were ripped into thousands of shreds in mere moments. Plant goo and blood was everywhere. It began yelping and trying to get away. No way out _now_. The Beast let out a mighty roar and literally _tore it in two_. Having effectively killed it, he dropped the corpse to one side. There was a long silence as everyone stared.

_Raven lay in a bloody heap._

A high-pitched whine escaped the Beast. He knelt. Beast nudged her face with his muzzle, but she gave no answer. He nudged her again, but nothing. Gathering her gently into his huge arms, he walked past the Titans and lay her on the couch. They tried to come near, and he growled fiercely.

"What's wrong with _him?_ We just wanna help…" Robin recoiled away with the others.

"He is not himself." Starfire said softl. She looked at him with knowing eyes."Animals often behave strangely when their mates are injured." They exchanged glances, knowing it to be true. "They become moe territorial. _Dangerous_…" She eyed a purple flower that seemed to be _looking_ at her, and she fried it with a starbolt as an afterthought. "We should not go near…"

"But she needs medical attention!" Cyborg protested.

"Would you face the wrath of the Beast?" Starfire gestured, speaking softly. It was in the process of ripping vines away from the couch area. They all seemed offensive to him, and he attacked each one individually until he'd cleared the proper amount of space. Cyborg watched him, but did not move. Starfire had a point. When Beast Boy assumed this form, he was a wild animal. _Literally_. The shit had _officially_ hit the fan.

"At least all the foilage has stopped growing…" Robin mumbled, looking around. The large common room had quite literally become a jungle. Thick with plants and little bugs and everything else, it seemed to pulse with life. "We should be safe as long as we don't mess with those purple flowers… That dead pod is probably warning enough for the others." Robin said. "Hey Cyborg, can you tell how Raven is from here?" The metal man put a finger to the side of his head, steadying himself as his mechanical eye zoomed in. He shook his head no after a moment. The shredded clothing, bloodand plant goo was blocking his view.

The Beast very suddenly became a tiger and licked Raven with its long, rough tongue. Comically spitting to one side, it did the same multiple times. Had Beast Boy resumed control of his own mind and actions? Robin came close, and the tiger let out a low growl. "His shape has changed, friend Robin." Stafire whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently pulling him back. "But circumstances have not."

They sat and watched for a long time as the rough cat tongue cleaned away a lot of the plant's goo and most of the blood. Her wounds didn't look too bad… there were simply a _lot of them_. The thousands of teeth in the yellow death plant had dug into her, but not torn into any flesh. She was okay, just in shock. The tiger's tongue continued its work. Lick… _spit_. Lick… _spit_. "That's probably for the best anyway." Cyborg commented. "Feline tongues are rough. So, whatever he licks will make off with plant goo, blood, loose leaves and whatever else…" He sounded very much like an animal expert when he said it. Robin cocked an eyebrow at him, and he quickly defended himself. "Hey, if you hang around with Beast Boy long enough, you'll learn somethin' about animals now and then." That seemed to make sense, the other two surmised.

It was a long process, the tiger's tongue bath. Kind of kinky, in a way. Raven lay there, unconscious during the whole thing, though. 'She's missing out,' thought Beast Boy, unable to blush since he was a tiger. 'I wonder if she'll strangle me for this later…' His thoughts were interrupted by a soft moan. Spitting what he'd collected aside, he leaned forward to see her face. Still a tiger, he nudged her tenderly.

Her eyes slitted open and she saw the green tiger looking at her. "Scars… like… _tiger stripes_…" she whispered their private joke. He placed his head on her chest and she hugged it where she lay. A low, rather loud purr escaped the throat of the changling. She was alive. God, she was _alive_. Right then, that was all that mattered in the world.

Robin had approached from behind, and the tiger regarded him sharply. The others had come as well, seeing their friend was okay. Raven quite suddenly crossed her arms across her chest. They all realized her clothes were in shambles, and looked away. Beast Boy became human again. "She needs clothes." He said. Looking at her briefly, he began to remove his skintight shirt. She grabbed his wrist, sitting up sorely. She gestured with her eyes. His scars were showing. He frowned, uneasy at the situation. The others didn't know about his extensive scarring. Only Raven. Was he read for that... especially right in the middle of all this...? She gestured that he pull it back on, and he obeyed without question..

"Robin." Raven rasped aloud. The boy wonder hesitantly turned and looked at her. When he was sure she was effectively covered, he stood at attention for orders. "I need your cape." Raven said. He stared at her for a moment, unsure. "Unless you'd rather Starfire donated her skirt." Turning bright red, he quickly unsnapped his cape and gave it to her. Raven rather comically wore it backward, forcing herself to her feet. Beast Boy tried to support her, but she wouldn't let him. "I'm fine." She insisted. "We're heading to my room next, so I can get some new clothes. This might be Dark Fall's game, but this tower is almost exactly the same as the real one."

"I wore one of Raven's cloaks in my game." Beast Boy mumbled. "There's bound to be plenty in the closet, just like in the real world." There was a wordless vote, and they began to file out of the room. "Oh wait…" He turned around, then found what he wanted. With all the other crap that had been going on, he wasn't surprised where he found it. "Gotta take that along."

_Right where Raven had been laying was the game, Jumanji._

-----------------------------------------------

Raven emerged from her room still sore, but fully clothed again. All of her bleeding had stopped, and she seemed okay then. Most of those cuts would scar if they weren't treated, though… but now wasn't the time to worry about it. "Question." She said as she emerged. "Why is my entire body… _damp?" _The entire team exchanged looks, and Beast Boy flushed deeply. Seeing this, Raven made up her mind again, "I take that back. I don't want to know." She closed her cloak rather gothically, resuming her usual image as the emotionally neutral sorceress.

Beast Boy looked at the game, which he had tucked under his right arm "Where to do we go from here? It's my turn, and I'm willing to bet the common room's gonna stay like that for awhile…" he trailed away, trying to shake the image of the pod incident from his head. God, he'd almost lost her…

"Hmmm…" Robin said. "Probably somewhere open would be better. Monsoons inside and bugs in enclosed areas wasn't the best idea…" he stroked his chin, trying to think of the logical answer.

"It doesn't matter where we go, it'll still try hard to kill us anyway." Cyborg murmured.

"Wow. That's even worse than what **_I_** was going to say." Raven mumbled. She could see in everyone's eyes that the game was taking its toll on them. Beast Boy seemed to be fighting it the hardest. But then again, he'd played a game on his own. So… the others she had to worry about. Starfire looked positively _wilted_, Robin was looking kind of _crabby_, and Cyborg was strangely _quiet_. "The roof is an open space…" she said aloud. "Let's try there, and see what it throws at us." Silently, they filed down the hall and up the stairs. No talk or jabber went between them. Why would there _be_ any? They were alloff in their own little worlds. Starfire was trying to comfort Robin, but wasn't doing much good. She sighed, finally giving up.

When they reached the roof, they found it barren and cold. The fog had started up, giving the air a ghostly chill. Raven drew her cloak tightly around her, motioning them to the center of the roof. Licking her lips, she motioned them to sit in a circle again. Beast Boy slowly opened the game board's, doors. Picking up the dice he rattled them, then let them drop.

* * *

_Sorry not much happened in this chappie, horror fans. I was sort of rushed with this one… I'll post two parts at a time next time I update, which shall be soon. I'll see if I can't make some scary stuff happen, eh? I appreciate any comments that you have in your reviews, so keep 'em coming! Until next time!_


	6. Bloody Reminder

_Soooo sorry about the long delay! Finally, I got up off my lazy, movie-copying butt and got an original rhyme for this chapter! This is not **my** rhyme, though. (audience falls down anime style) Hey now! No laughing! I asked my readers to give reviews with new threats in rhymes, and you responded. So, I must give credit to one of my readers before we begin. This chapter goes out to you,_ **pureangel86**! _Your rhyme inspired this chapter, and I copied it word for word. Thank you for your contribution! What else… Oh! I don't own Teen Titans! On with the show!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 6 – _Bloody Reminder_

The dice landed on six. **A 2 and a 4. **The green game piece slid along its little path on the gameboard. It stopped smoothly after it had gone the appropriate distance. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Beast Boy leaned forward to see what fate had in store for them. He felt Raven's hand on his back, and he glanced at her briefly. The smokey letters were taking shape in the black circle of glass…

**AS FAR BACK AS YOU CAN REMEMBER,**

**SHE WAS THE MOST DANGEROUS MEMBER.**

"No…" Beast Boy stood up, turning pale. "It can't be –!" he stopped, looking over Starfire's shoulder to the edge of the roof. A very, very skinny figure stood there, shrouded in fog. It stepped forward, coming into view.

_It was Terra._

Virtually all the Titans recoiled in fear as she walked closer and came to a stop. Still in the outfit Slade had imprinted onto her body, tethers of it hung this way and that like seaweed. Her blonde hair flared dramatically, glowing a soft gold. "It is _Terra_…" Starfire whispered in disbelief, her fingers interlocked in distress.

"No way…" whispered Cyborg. "But, she's…"

"She's _dead_." Beast Boy whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Old, emotional scars were coming open already. Raven wasn't the only one to notice.

"Don't be fooled." Raven said firmly. "Remember, I saw _you_ while I was playing my game, Beast Boy." She outlined her hands in black, her powers bristling angrily. "That's _not_ Terra."

One of Terra's eyes was covered with her long, golden hair. The other, crystal blue, blinked only once as she seemed to stare at them. Her skin was unnaturally pale, like something that had died in water. But no… the real Terra had died in _stone_. "Hello, Beast Boy." She approached quickly, coming face to face with him. The Titans braced for any attack, but it never came. At least, not yet…

"Terra…" Beast Boy stared as though entranced. "You… _you're_…"

"Here with you, again… _forever_…" she whispered, putting her arms gently around his neck. He tried to flinch away, but she had him for the moment. Raven's black aura bristled with anger and jealousy. No one touched Beast Boy like that except _her! _There was a long silence, and Terra's hair shifted so one could see her other eye.

_There was a massive, decayed hole there! _

"**_Forever_**." She whispered sensually. The green teen screamed outright, and she kissed him violently. He froze in shock and revulsion as her slimy tongue violated his mouth. God, it was like a decaying _slug_! His arms finally jumped to life, trying to pry her off. But it was no good. He whimpered loudly as the other Titans looked on in shocked horror. He squirmed hard in her grip, and finally tore away.

That was Raven's chance. When Beast Boy hit the ground a wave of black needles lanced through the air! They pierced her armor easily, black messages of death. Tearing all the way through her small frame, they threw Terra into the air with a whistle of parted air. She landed on her back, unmoving. Blood splattered, gathering quickly into a puddle.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, leading the others as they rushed to him. The green teen squirmed away from their attempts to help him up, swearing and spitting and wiping his mouth a hundred times.

"That slimy, God-awful _sonova_ –!" He swore up and down, tears still in his eyes. On his hands and knees, he finally fell to one side. Emotionally injured, no one could help him but Raven.

The dark girl descending on him, gathering his torso into her arms. Lying flat out like he was, she could easily stroke his chest and hair. "_Shh_…" Raven said softly, resting his head at her breast.

"Raven, I've never seen you do that." Robin gestured to the corpse with his thumb, over his shoulder.

"I can't use that attack without killing something." Raven said as an afterthought. "You insist on bringing villains to jail. That… that is a _killing_ spell." She took Beast Boy's hand and squeezed it. He looked at her with soft, hurt eyes. He suddenly knew how Raven had felt when she had run across the fake version of himself. Hurt… emotionally and physically _violated_.

_Terra sat up, several holes in her armor._

The Titans saw movement, and all of them turned. "No way!" Cyborg shouted in disbelief. Beast Boy looked horrified, curling into Raven's embrace. Her aura sparked and crackled with rage, though she stayed in human form. If her demon-shape got loose on the roof, they could all be killed…

Rising to her feet in a bloody squelching of flesh, Terra tossed her hair back so she could see better. The gaping hole where her second eye was made all of their stomachs clench in disgust. A red glow made itself known there, and she grinned at them from under her eyebrows. "You'll have to do better than that." God, there was even blood in her _mouth_. Raven's spell had torn her body, yet there she stood.

Robin and Cyborg dashed forward to attack! The boy wonder drew his bow staff as Cyborg's sonic cannon sprang to life. They blasted head on. Terra gestured, throwing droplets of blood into the air as she did so, and her powers flared to life. The yellow glow made itself known and twin shields of stone leapt from the cement floor. They were shattered when attacked, but she threw her arms hard in a gesture of power. Both boys were smattered with rock, thrown aside and almost off the roof.

Starfire took the opportunity to dash forward, a green glowing fist forward. Letting out her battle cry she threw the fist punch straight into Terra's chest.

_Her fist sprayed blood, passing almost all the way through Terra's body._

Starfire let out a shriek of horror as her whole arm was covered in blood. Terra was still grinning, and her one real eye was suddenly yellow. A massive fist of stone slammed Starfire straight down to the blonde girl's feet, wrenching her fist from her body. Blood ran in waterfalls as the stone fist buried the alien girl in rubble.

Cyborg reappeared very suddenly, blasting with all he had. Another shield of stone jumped, leaving another hole in the roof as she protected herself. It shattered almost too easily, and she blasted the pieces right at him. He was bashed aside with a grunt, and stayed there.

"_Beast Boy…_" She burbled through the streams of red. Blood was going out of Terra's mouth, chest, and 'eye.'

The green teen was as pale as a lima bean, and looked ready to throw up. What the hell was holding her together? She had holes all over her body! Raven helped him forcefully to his feet and gestured hard with her powers. An angry arc of black magic lanced towards the demon-Terra, blasting one of her arms off! There was a massive spray of blood in the recoil, though there was no scream of pain to accompany it. What the hell _was_ she? The severed appendage lay there, flopping around with loose nerves hanging out… but the main body still stood. "Why won't she just _die_!" Raven roared in frustration.

Terra conjured a fleet of spiky rocks, having them hover around her. Grinning with reddened teeth and eyes, she threw them in a full-on assault! Raven threw up a mighty black barrier, and she fell to one knee as she tried to keep it all back. Every time one rock broke, the pieces would pick themselves up and keep coming. Sweat was running down Raven's temple, and she groaned in effort.

Finally finding himself, Beast Boy became a gorilla lumbered around the attack. Terra's attention was mostly on Raven, now was his chance. He roared and grabbed her by the wrist. Covered in blood just by touching her, Beast Boy heard her remaining arm break. Roaring in a rage too pure to describe –!

_Beast Boy threw Terra over the edge of the tower's roof._

There was a long silence of him standing there, breathing heavily. The sound of a heavy landing was heard. Then… _nothing_. Beast Boy resumed his human shape, then slowly slid to his knees. "Go to _hell_…" he whispered raggedly, his head hanging downward into his hands. His innards finally heaved, and he leaned over to throw up.

Raven dashed over, not giving a damn what her powers would do as she worried for him. Throwing her arms around him from behind, she willed her cloak by magic to wrap protectively around him. He trembled in her embrace, tears still falling. "Oh _Gar_…" she whispered, knowing what sort of distress he was in. His only response was a soft whimper. He turned around and buried his face in her shoulder. His entire body was racked with silent, violent sobs. The sort of desperate weeping that made no sound at all. The sort that came from a wounded soul.

Both of the Titans wrapped in the dark girl's cloak, she wrapped her arms around him. "_Raven_…" he whispered softly, finding solace in her embrace. She stroked his back tenderly, feeling very protective all of a sudden. She nuzzled his neck gently, trying to still his weeping.

The other Titans slowly recovered, and they gathered as a group. Starfire had dug herself from the rubble. She had a slight tear in the side of her skirt, but otherwise seemed okay. Cyborg was digging little pieces of earth out of the cracks in his arm cannon. Robin seemed to have come off the worst, limping just a little as he came to join them.

Beast Boy finally let go, his eyes bloodshot. He turned and looked at the others as he emerged from Raven's cloak. His rather skinny frame was shaking with emotional distress, but he hardened his resolve visibly. Swallowing loudly and rubbing the tears from his eyes, he finally spoke. "Who's turn is it?" The others stared at him, knowing he wouldn't truly recover from that for a long time to come.

"_Mine_…" whispered Starfire.

_There were Terra's severed arm had been was Jumanji._

_

* * *

Well how about that, Mr. It-ain't-so-scary? Eh? **EH**? That's what I thought! (grins, looking very proud of himself) Once again, I would like to give credit for this chapter's rhyme to **pureangel86**!__ Yay for my reader! You're so creative, where I am poetically challenged! My offer still stands, though! If anybody has any rhymes that they would like to see in this fic, send them to me in a review! That's the little button at the bottom-left. I appreciate hearing from anyone who takes the time to review my stuff. Until next time, horror fans!_! 

_P.S. Sorry, Terra-lovers! I'll probably get some angry reviews for this, but I just gotta tell you something before you do. I use all flames that I receive to cook marshmallows! So…so **there**! LOL! Mmm… marshmallows……_


	7. Robin's Nightmare

_Yup. I'm posting two parts at once. Lucky you! LOL! Now, this chapter is going to get very **bad** with one of the characters. Those of you that are squeamish shouldn't be reading this to begin with, but… just thought I'd warn you beforehand. Ever since I got the complaint that this story wasn't scary, I've been working hard to make it so. Whoever said that, this should be satisfying enough. Now, where was I… oh yeah. I don't own Teen Titans…_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow**

Part 7 – _Robin's Nightmare_

The Titans elected to go to Robin's room next. It was relatively bare, a strictly functional room. A bed, a closet, and a tidy desk. That was pretty much it. Robin sat on the bed, and Starfire joined him. Cyborg leaned against the wall while Beast Boy and Raven set the game up on the desk. "Not that it matters much, but who's the farthest along right now?" Robin wanted to know.

There was a short silence. "Beast Boy is leading with fourteen spaces total." Raven said after looking carefully at the board. "And Cyborg is in last with five." She turned and put one hand on her hip. "This game isn't about who wins. It's about who survives long enough to _end_ it."

They all nodded in agreement. Robin, who felt Starfire trembling next to him, looked over at her. "Star? You ready?"

"I am not, but I have little choice." She said softly, watching Raven bring the game over to her. She set it on the bed, and they all gathered almost ceremonially around it. Starfire, still upset about what had happened directly to her last time, took the dice with trembling hands. "I wish for a large number, please!" she said aloud, dropping them. Clatter. Six**. A 1 and a 5.** The yellow game piece moved six spaces, and Starfire leaned forward to read her fate.

**UPON THE SHADOWS DO NOT TREAD,**

**UNLESS YOU WISH TO BE QUITE DEAD.**

"_Eek_!" Starfire yipped, jumping to her feet. _"I have summoned the creature!"_

All five Titans stood back to back, prepared for battle. Would it really end so soon? Was Dark Fall _itself_ coming? Beast Boy's pointed ears strained, and he became a bloodhound to listen closely. There was a long silence. None of the whispers were coming. Was the game… _lying_? Trying to work on their minds with fake threats? Raven knelt and put a hand on his furry back. He turned and looked at her, shaking his head no. The green teen resumed his usual shape, standing with her.

"What is it, then?" Cyborg asked. "I don't see anything… thermal scans got nothin'…" he could detect no oncoming threat.

Starfire murmured the words several times, watching them vanish slowly from the black glass circle. The middle of the board was blank again, and she leaned to close the board's 'doors.'

_Something moved down near the corner._

"_Yeeek_!" She blasted it without thinking. Everyone turned in surprise, watching a piece of plaster fall out of the wall. "I saw movement!" she pointed. Cyborg lifted Robin's bed and tossed aside. Nothing. His shoulder light popped up, helping everyone see into shadow. Robin crouched by the game, quizzing out what was going on. The Titans looked everywhere in the room, but found nothing. "If nothing is coming, perhaps we would continue?" Starfire whispered, coming back to the gameboard. Her foot touched the shadow of the bed –!

_Starfire's leg sank into the floor!_

She caught herself with a yelp when Cyborg grabbed her arm. "Gotcha, Star!" He made to pull her out, but she was stuck.

"I have tread upon a shadow, just as the game warned me not to!" Starfire squeaked, tugging hard at her leg. Beast Boy became an octopus, using four tentacles to tug and four to anchor himself. There was a groan from three titans, and she flew out with a cry. She rather comically hit the ceiling, and then crashed to the floor. Throwing herself to her feet, Starfire ignited a starbolt. This lit the entire room, ridding it of most shadows. "That is better." She said warily. Only the shadows of her friends remained, taller and bigger due to the light's intensity.

Cyborg scratched his head, squinting in the light. Beast Boy became human again, gathering around the gameboard with Robin. Raven made her way over to kneel next to Beast Boy.

_Her shadow did not follow._

Starfire went as pale as a sheet, staring at the lone silhouette. Gaps in the shadow acted as eyes and a mouth, both of which were set into thin lines. The alien girl's mouth was open to scream, but no sound would come out. Her entire body was constricted with terror. Those eyes… those _horrible_ _eyes_… she started shaking, standing there with her fist out. Release the starbolt, her mind cried. Blow the shadow away. The girl wanted to so badly, but she stood there in frozen fear. The shadow of her friend Raven had separated from her host! Starfire shuddered when the shadow grinned at her, and Robin finally looked up. "Starfire?" he asked her name, but she didn't move. Then, he followed her eyes to the wall. "Raven your shadow!" The dark girl turned quickly, just in time to see it attack.

The shadow wrapped around Starfire like a blanket, hauling her into the air like she weighed nothing. She screamed outright, pushing and fighting against it. The shadow was wrapped around her like plastic wrapped, pinning her arms to her sides, and began to squeeze. She groaned in pain, trying to fight it. "Get it off her!" Cyborg leapt forward to attack.

"_Starfire_!" Robin jumped to his feet, rushing over. On the way, though, his foot clipped the gameboard. The dice shifted, displaying a new number. _Three_. **A 1 and a 2**. Beast Boy and Raven saw this, staying right where they were with wide eyes. Robin drew his birdarangs, ready to cut Starfire out of her prison. Just as he leapt to attack, it she vanished completely!

_Starfire was gone._

"Star!" Cyborg shouted, looking around. Shining his shoulder light every which way, they saw no sign of the Tameran girl. Robin ran to the closet and pitched it open. Lots of uniforms, but no Starfire. He pitched his bed over, but she wasn't under there either. "She's gone…"

"I _know_ she's gone!" Robin shouted angrily. "Where did she go!" He clutched at his hair, but his eyes fell on the gameboard.

"You hit the board on the way over." Raven said, leaning forward to read.

"If you thought bugs and monsoons was bad, wait'll you hear this." Beast Boy whispered, a little pale. Robin dashed over to the board and got down on his hands and knees. Sure enough, his red game piece had moved along three spaces.A new message had taken shape. "The game thinks you rolled."

"What do you mean, the game _thinks_?" Robin whispered, looking at his green comrade. Beast Boy shrugged, a rather sober look on his face. Then, hegestured thatRobin read.

**LET'S SEE NOW WHAT YOU'LL DO,**

**WHEN YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE BECOMES TRUE.**

The fear rose in Robin's eyes and he quickly stood. "We have to find Starfire. _Now_." He said. Kicking his own door down, he raced out into the hallway. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg exchanged looked. Whatever it was, it involved Starfire. No wonder she'd vanished. Beast Boy slammed the game's doors shut, putting it under his arm for travel. They rushed to keep up with Robin, not wanting to be separated more than they were. "_Starfire_!" he cried her name into the darkness, kicking doors open as he went not one of the rooms contained their friend, though. He rushed up some stairs in the master stairwell, to the next floor. "**Starfire**!_ Where are you_?" he screamed again.

"What's going on?" Cyborg shouted to his friend's back as he ran to keep up. "What is it?"

"_Slade_!" Robin shouted. "He's here, and he's got her!"

"How do you know?" Cyborg shouted back.

"It's _his_ _nightmare_!" Beast Boy grunted, the game in tow. Raven chose to fly, and reached as best she could into Robin's mind.

**_Starfire… skimpy leather outfit… hanging from chains on the wall… cold bricks… Slade… reaching for her… whip……_**

Raven went paler than usual. She knew where that was going, especially if it was a nightmare. "Robin! The _basement_!" she said quickly, changing direction. "_That's_ where he'd keep her."

The boy wonder skidded to a halt as Raven's magic left him. "You're right!" They practically leapt down the stairs as far as they could go.

"**_Ayeeeeeeee_**!" It was more than Star's usual panicked scream. It was one of sheer terror. The same one she'd screamed when she'd been sucked into a mass of creepy-crawlies during '_Fear Itself_.' A scream so pure, it pierced the boy wonder's heart.

"We're coming!" Robin shouted desperately. "Starfire!" He found the basement door and tried to kick it down. It held strong, though. "Star!" He banged against it with both fists. He could hear her crying out, just beyond the door and down the stairs. "_Starfire_!" he beat helplessly on the door as the others caught up. "_I'm sick of this game!"_ He roared, reaching into his utility belt.

"_Bird bomb_!" Cyborg shouted, skidding to a halt and turning around to run the other way. Beast Boy comically grabbed Raven around the waist, forcing her to the ground. Shielding her with his body –!

**BOOM!**

The door, hinges, and a good deal of the wall was _gone_! "_Are you **fucking crazy**_?" Raven shouted when the explosion was over. "You could've killed us all!" Her powers spread cracks along the walls, shaking the floor violently.

Robin didn't listen, and ran into the smoke. "Starfire!" He shouted again.

"No! Please _Nooooooooo_!" It was a female plea for mercy from Starfire. One that Raven had never heard in that particular tone. Her eyes widened. Slade wasn't –! Gathering herself Raven launched to her feet and ran onward, both boys behind her. Robin was pounding down the metallic stairs in twos and threes, reaching the concrete floor at last.

"**_Slade_**!" Robin roared his challenge, drawing his bow staff.

What a horrible scene it was to behold. Starfire, dressed in what was probably the skimpiest leather outfit any of them had ever seen, was _hanging from a set of chains_! Her arms and legs were spread in a starfish formation, leaving her looking…. _exposed_. Bits of blood ran from her side from hits with a whip and an abusive red mark was on her cheek, in the shape of a large hand.

Other devices of torture were strung all around the room. Chains, spikes, spokes and stretchers. There on the wall were all sorts of whips, flails, and… _other_ devices that clearly had bad purpose. And there, sitting on the rack, was Robin's arch-nemesis.

_Slade_.

Larger than he was in real-life, the man's single eye glared at Robin with fire in it. _Literally_. It was Robin's nightmare, so everything was worse than it actually was. "Almost too late as usual, Robin." He said smoothly, dropping the flail he'd been holding in exchange for a whip. "I'd almost had my way with her, but here you are to save the day. _Again_."

"Get the hell away from her!" Robin shouted. The others gathered behind him. The only thing between them and their friend was Slade. Robin let out a horrible battle cry, twirling his staff and charging to attack.

"C'mon, let's… _uurgh_!" Cyborg looked down. His feet had been sucked into the cement floor! As though suddenly the cement had been wet and he'd sunk into it, only to have it instantly dry again. Beast Boy and Raven were in the same shape. Beast Boy tried changing shape, but the trap would only accommodate his different size. Raven tried blasting herself out, but it did no good. The cement reformed instantly every time. Robin was on his own.

The first attack connected with Slade's head, and he hit the wall with a deafening crash. The boy wonder stood there, waiting for him to rise. When he did, his head was cocked to one side. With a resounding set of crackling noises, his head righted itself. "If that had been permanent, I would've been _very upset_." Said Slade. He raised his whip quick as a flash, and the first blow struck Robin straight in the chest. He cried out, clutching at his wound with one hand. The second blow was coming! He raised his bowstaff to deflect it, and the whip wrapped around it. His weapon was yanked from his hands and tossed away.

"_Damn_ _you_!" Robin hissed, rushing forward barehanded. The whip came and he raised his arms. He cried out as it repeatedly punished his arms, protecting his head and face. Slade dodged to on side as Robin tried to ram him head-on, turning about and landing a strike across his back.

The boy wonder cried out in agony as his flesh was ripped open by the sting. He crashed to the ground and rolled, turning around and charging again. He drew two birdarangs and the battle was on again!

"C'mon Robin! Hammer 'im!" Cyborg shouted.

"Show him who's boss!" Beast Boy pumped a fist in the air. "Don't let him mess with Starfire like that!"

"Uh…go Robin?" Raven said it like a question, though it was meant for encouragement. Theirshouts mingled back and forthas the one on one battle raged.

Robin danced away as the whip cracked nearby. He threw two birdarangs in unison, hoping to strike his opponent's weapon more than anything. Torture devices all around him, he had to elude spikes and chains as he went. Slade gave chase, cracking the whip again. A birdarang slashed off the last few inches of his whip, and he dodged the other. They spun harmlessly away, embedding themselves in the wall. "Running so soon, Robin?" he taunted, still perfectly calm.

Robin yelped when the back of his knees received a blow, rolling forward and hitting the wall. Staggering and bleeding from the lip, he tried to force himself to his feet. Trembling as he did so, he struggled to regain his breath. He couldn't get near, even with all his acrobatics and weapons, as long as Slade had that long whip.

His enemy wasn't about to give him time to think. He raised his arm, and the black weapon came down on Robin's back. His cry of pain pierced the air. He tried to rise, but Slade was relentless. Another hit. He sounded like a wounded dog, blood spilling into his uniform. _Crack_, he was hit again. _Crack_. A scream of pain. _Crack_. Tears of agony. _Crack_! He wasn't even moving anymore…

"Stop it!" Cyborg cried, looking as though he might be sick.

"He's beaten, _enough_!" Beast Boy cried. Raven couldn't even speak, as pale as a sheet while she watched him be tortured.

"There is no mercy for the weak, Robin. Not now, not _ever_." Slade paused for a moment, going over to Starfire. She was unconscious, and he held her head up by her hair. "You want to save her, don't you?" he whispered nastily. "_Get up_. Get up and do it." Spittle dripping from his mouth, Robin tried to rise. His entire body was shaking violently with pain. Slade came close just as Robin found his feet, mercilessly striking him in the gut. Spittle flew from Robin's mouth as he tumbled straight into the stretching rack. Tears of pain and agony were flowing down his cheeks as he lay there twitching. "Get up, Robin." Slade said, letting the whip's handle hold up Starfire's chin for him to see her face. "If you don't…. I'll _rape_ her. And I'll _make you watch_." His hand strayed down and he harshly cupped one of her breasts. He squeezed and Starfire whimpered, though she was still out of it.

Robin's teeth gritted. Something had snapped right then. Something **deep**. Blinking away the blood in his eyes that was dripping from his temple, he supported himself with the grinder. "_Bastard_…" he spat blood, finally staggering to his feet. "You won't have her. _Ever_!" With one hand he ripped away the rest of his shirt, revealing all the welts and cuts he'd received. His bare chest and back were a horrible thing to look at. His pants, boots and mask were all that remained. Slade let go of Starfire, returning to him. Robin reached into his utility belt just as he raised his arm to strike again. "SLADE!" Robin roared. The whip came down and he _wrapped it around his forearm_!

"_What_!" Panic actually showed in Slade's eyes as he was literally yanked forward.

Robin drew his last bird bomb from his belt and leapt forward. "**GO TO HELL!**" he wrapped the villain in a bear hug, the bomb still in hand! "_Star_…" he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut –!

**KA-BOOM!**

Stone, flesh, earth and blood were thrown in every direction, a gruesome explosion of light! There was silence as the debris settled. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy stared in disbelief. All at once their feet were freed. They all ran forward, but were met with a gruesome sight. Raven cupped both hands over her mouth to keep the smell away, and tears were in everyone's eyes. Slade was dead –

_And Robin was dead._

"_Jesus_…" Cyborg whispered, staring at the massive mess that had just splattered everywhere. Metallic debris, blood, gore… and evens bit of cloth were scattered everywhere. The metal man suddenly remembered Starfire, and whirled around. She still hung from her chains. He rushed over, his right hand becoming a chainsaw. Slowly cutting through the chains, he and Beast Boy eased her down. She moaned softly, still unconscious.

"She doesn't need to see this." Raven said quickly when they were done freeing her. "_C'mon_. Let's find somewhere else to go." She motioned them up the stairs. Cyborg had Starfire daintily held in his arms, as though she weighed nothing. Her hard leather outfit had vanished, revealing her regular super hero outfit. The tear was still in the skirt, but at least she was properly clad again. Raven saw Jumanji leaning against the wall, and quickly snatched it up. She tucked it under her arm, then turned to follow her friends. They ran desperately away from the basement, away from the battlefield.

**The battlefield where their leader had died.**

* * *

_Yup, I killed someone off. Sorry, RobinxStarfire fans! He's **outta** there! Well, think about it logically. It's a **horror** series. Did you **really** think I would let **everyone** survive? Robin's nightmare turned out to be his last, I'm afraid. Raven couldn't die because she's the primary focus of this series. Beast Boy is required as well. Starfire is needed for a few more of my ideas, and I've got special plans for Cyborg as well. That left Robin, my least favorite Titan to begin with. I know I'm gonna catch flames for this chapter, but PLEASE, try to keep it constructive, people? I've gotten reviews where there were more cuss words than **actual** words! If you're gonna yell at me at least string a proper sentence together, okay?_

_If you wanna send me a new rhyme or maybe a new threat request, lemme know through your review. Oh, by the way, readers… here's something you should be thinking about and casting a vote on. **Who is going to win the game at the end of this fic? **Raven, the girl who started it all? Beast Boy, in all his green glory? Starfire, avenging Robin at the last second? Cyborg maybe? If you leave a review, please cast your vote! "I think (blank) should win!" or something along those lines. Even if you just tag it onto the end of your review. Okay? Okay!_


	8. Recoil

_Here we are again, horror fans! It's time for another part of the story to swing away. Last time, Robin was… well… **blown up**. I sure shocked a lot of my readers, I'm sure. I've never, in any of my fan fictions, killed any of the Titansoff before… oh well! Its **horror**! I'm allowed! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 8 – _Recoil_

"In... _huh_..._here_!" Beast Boy gasped, tired of running. He threw open the door to his and Raven's room, and they all piled inside. He slammed it shut again, leaning against it. He slowly slid down to a sitting position, his skinny legs flayed out for display. His head sagged down while his hands covering his face.

Cyborg gently put Starfire on Beast Boy's bed, clunking down to seat himself on the carpet. Raven sat in Beast Boy's swivel chair, tossing the game's wooden box distastefully aside. "I… I can't believe it..." Cyborg whispered after a long silence. His eyes were downcast in a silence so heavy it threatened to crush them all. Raven drew her legs up to her chest with her arms, placing her face between her knees. Beast Boy still hadn't moved, and Starfire was still unconscious. "He's… _he's_…" the metal man's voice cracked, and he couldn't speak anymore. His eyes were soft with raw emotion too powerful to express without bursting out crying.

Beast Boy sniffed loudly, crying as quietly as he could. Not even Raven could cheer him up at this point. Their leader, Robin the boy wonder, was _dead_. Sacrificing himself to beat Slade… once and for all. "Raven?" Beast Boy sounded stuffed up when he spoke at last, but they knew his voice had broken with sadness. He looked up at her, his eyes red and bloodshot with tears. "How's Starfire?"

"I… I think I can heal her." Raven whispered, not daring to speak any louder. Her powers were on edge, so close to the edge… how easy would it be to let go? Just let it all blow out of her like a massive hurricane? So easy… She steeled herself as best she could. Releasing all of her powers at this point could kill her friends. Her _remaining_ friends. Raven winced, a tear finally forcing its way out and down her cheek. "G… _give me a minute_." She said helplessly. She unfolded herself, trying to realign her powers. Her charrigan gem flashed weakly, warning of all the mental abuse she'd taken. She took several deep breaths, wiping her eyes repeatedly. "Okay." She finally whispered, making her way over to Starfire. Cyborg shifted out of her way, and Beast Boy merely watched. Raven surveyed her patient. Bruises, welts, cuts and other signs of physical abuse. God, they'd only been apart for maybe five minutes…

"Did Slade…?" Beast Boy let his sentence hang. He didn't dare say it allowed. Everyone now knew Robin's worst nightmare had been Slade torturing and eventually _raping_ Starfire. But, he couldn't put words to it. "He didn't… _did he_?"

"Look away. Both of you." Ravensaid asgently as she could. Cyborg and Beast Boy obliged, and she bit her lip. Praying silently, the gothic girl reached and carefully pulled up Starfire's skirt. Gently tugging at the under-fabric, she looked at the girl's panties. "No, he didn't." she said, replacing her outfit the way it was meant to be. Raven and both boys let out a soft sigh of relief, and she let them open their eyes. "There's no blood between her legs." She reported softly, if somewhat soberly. "Robin saved her." She tried to smile, but her gritted teeth made it look painful.

"At least there's that, then…" Cyborg murmured, speaking as loudly as he dared in his distress.

Raven took a deep breath, eyeing Starfire's wounds. "Why don't you two sit with your backs to us for awhile?" She said. "I don't know how extensive her wounds are. Her outfit changed because of the nightmare. Her clothes could be covering cracked bones or open wounds." She didn't have to say much more than that. Both boys sat next to each other on Raven's bed, facing the wall. "Okay…" Raven murmured mostly to herself. "Star, if you wake up right in the middle of this…" she trailed away. "Just please _don't_." she amended. Raven unclasped her cloak, walking and dropping it in Beast Boy's lap. "Hang on to this for me. I don't want any more blood on it."

"Sure." Beast Boy went rather pale, but agreed in the notion. The green teen already had blood on him from the fake Terra, but it was mostly dried and crusty by then. He clutched her cloak like a security blanket. His acute nose caught Raven's scent. The smell teased, trying to arouse him sexually. But he was in no mood to give in to that sort of temptation. The smell of his girlfriend calmed Beast Boy's nerves a bit, and he felt just a little better. His finger silently played with the brooch, tapping it with his finger.

Raven was working Starfire's shirt off at the moment, trying to be as gentle as possible. Working with a healer's touch, she set the article aside to get a better look at her patient's wounds.

Cyborg watched Beast Boy fiddle with Raven's brooch, but his eyes were distant. He was seeing the past. Robin's face, right before the bomb had gone off… what was that look? And, he'd mouthed a word. Right before he'd died. The metal man literally called the memory up like a computer file. He slowed it down, watching the lip motion Robin had made over and over again. Oh. Of course… '_Star_.' He'd fought for her many times in the past. But this time, he'd _died_ for her. A new wave of tears punished Cyborg while he banished the memory back into his computer-side memory bank. "How's it going over there, Raven?" Cyborg said after maybe three minutes. The two of them had heard Starfire's whimpering, and Raven's three-word spell several times.

"Most of this is really harsh bruising." Raven said, telling what was happening so they wouldn't be left in the dark. "Internal bleeding. Nothing I haven't seen before." Beast Boy blushed, remembering how she'd healed his leg once before. He'd been limping, and she'd merely passed her hand over it to make it feel better with magic. But, what was taking so long this time? "There's a lot of cuts on her back… from the whip." Raven forced herself to finish her sentence. They heard the bedsprings shift as Starfire was turned over. "Mmm…" Raven winced as she looked at the injuries. "That's what all the screaming was. She fell unconscious from the pain." The murmured her three-word mantra a few times, passing her hands over the alien girl's exposed back. The soft, white light was on the underside of her hands. She never quite touched the skin, but watched the wounds slowly disappear. The orange color of Starfire's skin soon returned, and a great deal of her physical tension was relieved. Raven rolled Star onto her back again, working at the last wound. The large red mark on her face. Probably the first blow she'd received. It would've turned into a nasty bruise in a few hours, but it was Raven to the rescue on that front. The internal bleeding slowly stopped and rerouted itself. Tiny little pores and capillaries reacted to her gentle healing magic. The proper tone of orange was soon on Starfire's face again.

"_Ooh_…" Starfire moaned softly. Her hand traveled of its own accord to hold her forehead. No doubt she had a splitting headache from all of the abuse she'd received. Raven withdrew her hands and her magic just as he eyes started coming open. "Gansha ebos _medagaia_?" she whispered in her home language, not seeing where she was yet.

"Keep your backs turned." Raven warned the boys. They nodded, carefully listening to their friend's progress. "I'll say when."

"Where am I?" Starfire corrected her earlier statement with English. "What has happened?"

"You took a beating." Raven whispered, running rather motherly hand over Starfire's forehead. The redheaded girl squinted in confusion, not knowing what was going on around her. "A really _bad_ beating."

"I see." She whispered, hissing in pain as she sat up slowly. Raven let her, palming her back in case she should fall. "I can feel it."

"Ihealed most of your wounds, but you'll be sore for awhile." Raven said apologetically.

"I thank you for your efforts, friend Raven." Starfire said softly. She looked down, finding herself to be mostly undressed. "May I have my clothes, if you are done nursing me back to health?" Raven nodded, a small blush finding her cheeks. Even in such troubled times, Raven saw the Starfire was much more well-endowed than she was in the ways of feminine looks. Robin would've been very happy if they'd ever–! Raven winced at the thought of his name. God, how would she tell Starfire what had happened?

Starfire rather sorely dressed, stretching muscles that shouldn't have been pressed for more work. "I am… _quite sore_." She whispered, trying not to tear up in the aches and pains. As she finally got her shirt and gauntlets on correctly, she looked around the room. She spotted Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. But where was…? "W… where is friend Robin?" she asked softly.

"You can look now." Raven whispered, unable to say anything else. The boys turned slowly, a similar expression of depression on both of their faces. There was a long silence.

"Please, where is friend Robin? He should not be wandering alone during this horrific game…" she clutched briefly at a pain in her abdomen.

"Star… he…" Beast Boy tried and failed.

"He is not here among us…" Starfire said carefully. Raven saw it dawn in her eyes, bracing for the ultimate crying fest. The wails and screaming were coming, she just knew it. Not that she could blame the poor girl, but it was all they needed to have another teammate break down under the pressure. Right after Robin. Raven recalled how badly she'd reacted while administering CPR to the boy wonder, but something tore her from her thoughts. A soft gasp escaped the Tameran girl, and her eyes came to tears. All three of the other titans braced, ready for the first wail. But, it never came. She cupped herheart with both hands, and they could almost pinpoint the moment herit broke. It was as though she were trying to keepher heartfrom spilling out of her chest.Then itdissolved into tears. But, no sound escaped her. She bit her lower lip hard, refusing with all her strength to cry aloud. Her entire body shuddered hard, and Beast Boy was sure she would explode on the spot. "Friend Robin died to save me from the Slade… didn't he?" She was barely audible, tears still streaming. Raven nodded once, giving a brief but gruesome description of what had happened. Hot, salty tears dripped from Starfire's chin. "He… died a _hero's_ death, then." There was a long silence of her soft crying. The level of depression in the room sank to an all-time low. But, once again, it was Starfire who spoke next. "We must finish what we started. For… for _Robin_." She hadn't placed the prefix 'friend' before his name, a sign of deep intimacy on her part. "Who's turn is it?" she whispered, looking at her three friends.

From the corner where he'd scooted a few minutes ago, it was Cyborg who looked up. "_Mine_." He murmured. "Everyone's gone twice but me."

"_Wait_." Raven said, keeping him from getting up to fetch the game board. "I'm the leader now, remember?" it sounded harsh to say, especially after Robin's demise. But, if she had to take command, she had to force her own hand. For the group. "I say we _rest_ for now." She carefully sat down next to Beast Boy. There was a silent agreement between them not to show any affection at the moment. That would make Starfire miss Robin all the more. Cyborg nodded mutely. The farther away his next turn was, the better. He glanced at the game board. One of the game's doors had nudged open when Raven had tossed it aside.

_The red game-piece lay on the carpet, tumped over on its side. **Robin's** piece_.

* * *

_Well, I know there was no real horror in this chapter. But, I feel like if I kill someone off there should be a few moments to rest and remember, ya? I guess that's the way I am, readers… I try to feel the emotions I am portraying in my writing, and they appear on the screen as I feel them._ _(Which is where my exclamation point habit came from. I'm always shouting when I'm excited.)_ _This chapter was slow and sad so everyone will remember the boy wonder properly. Starfire is being as strong as she can be, for her friends. What are your feelings on this, readers? Do you think she should've had a big freak-out, or does this hardened warrior princess outlook seem to fit better? Lemme know, if you feel like reviewing. Until next time…_


	9. Metal, Screw and Bolt

_I'm glad I got a good set of reactions from my reviewers for the last chapter of this story. I'm glad I got the reactions I was shooting for. Well, the story must go on without Robin. So, Raven must lead the Titans now, and save them all from the dark. The vote that I started to tell who should win at the end is an EXACT tie between Raven and Beast Boy at the moment. No one else has received **any** votes! **Hahaha**! Anyway, its time to continue the story. I hope you guys are enjoying this, because the darkness only gets **deeper**... I don't own Teen Titans…_

_Oh! I'm using another rhyme from another one of my fan's reviews! I hereby dedicate this chapter to **Tyr'll! **Yup! I'm using his/her rhyme to fuel this chapter's scary… uhm… scary-ness! Sorry I can't tell what your gender is, **Tyr'll**! But, the show must go on. This one is for you, Tyr'll. I hope you enjoy it especially. I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 9 – _Metal, Screw and Bolt_

_Raven's eyes slitted open. A soft warmth was all around her. The light of morning was streaming in her large window, warming her pale skin. A loud breath of waking escaped her, and she began to rise. Something was weighing down her stomach, though. She pulled the covers back gently, revealing Beast Boy to the world._

_Beast Boy slept peacefully, the sun teasing his green skin with warmthand giving it a heavenly glow. He only slept in his pants, so this gave Raven the opportunity to really get a good look at his scars. Up and down his back in very deliberate patterns, they still reminded her of tiger stripes. Why she found that attractive, Raven didn't know. Was it some sort of hidden, masculine animal magnet? She didn't know. The dark girl used to think of scars as signs of conflict and battle. But, after hearing how Beast Boy had gotten all of his… she'd changed her mind. Scars told of terrible times, yes, but they always had an incredible story attached to them. A person that survived a deadlycar crash would always be able to show off the scar that the seatbelt had given her/him… **proudly**. Scars were a sign of strength. A sign of survival and mental drive._

_Raven reached and gently traced one of Beast Boy's 'stripes,' a small smile coming to her face. He stirred slightly, and she quickly withdrew. She didn't want to wake him, but she was kind of stuck with his arms around her… she pondered for a moment. Then, she got an idea. Focusing her powers very carefully, Raven employed a rather complicated spell with her three-word mantra. Being sure to whisper, "Azarath… Metrion… **Zinthos**." Raven phased out of existence, and a pillow appeared in her place. Beast Boy's arms closed around the pillow. Raven reappeared, standing, next to the bed. The green teen fretted just a bit in his sleep. Even though he was unconscious, he could tell it was not his mate he was holding on to. Raven reached, without even thinking about it, and stroked his hair just one time. Leaning and pecking his cheek, she saw him instantly relax again. Shaking her head in amusement, she dressed and went about her regular morning routine. He'd be up in a few hours…_

Raven's eyes came open and she panicked. A quick gasp escaped her and she sat straight up. She'd fallen asleep during Dark Fall's game! Surely it had consumed them all! They were lost forever! ((A/N: Darn exclamation points…)) Cyborg's large hand jumped and steadied her. "Easy." He whispered, putting a finger to his mouth. Raven looked around cautiously. Starfire was curled up in a ball on the bottom bunk of Beast Boy's bed. Her sleep was light and fretful, no doubt filled with nightmares. Her face was hidden in her knees, and her breathing could be heard from across the room. Raven saw her own back was to the wall, and Beast Boy's head was on her shoulder. She shifted only slightly, and let it fall into her lap. She cradled him gently so he would not wake, then looked at Cyborg with questioning eyes. "I stayed awake." He said. "I don't sleep unless I'm hooked up to my charge table, remember?" Raven hadn't known that since she'd only been to Cyborg's room a few times, much less asked him about his bed life. "I figured you guys could use the rest." He shrugged lightly, letting go of her shoulder at last. "No sign of… _it..._ so far."

"How long have we been here?" Raven whispered, running her thumb gently over Beast Boy's cheek.

"A few hours maybe." The metal man said, shrugging.

Raven sighed deeply, weighing each choice she had in her head. She needed to move the team out. But, she hated to disturb them when they'd found just a _moment's_ peace. Surely Starfire dreamt of the boy wonder, and Beast Boy's dreamland was a better place too… but, she had to. Gently, she shook Beast Boy's shoulders. He awoke slowly, then sat up with a small cry.

"We fell _asleep?_" he demanded. He put his hands over his mouth when he saw Starfire still sleeping peacefully. "_When_?" He said in a lower tone of voice. Raven filled him in, and he sighed softly. Thanking Cyborg for watching over them all, he rose and stretched widely. Then,he went to wake Starfire.Beast Boy'sarm stretched out to gently shake her shoulder, exposing his lower arm. The scars were showing…

When she woke, she frowned sadly as she looked around. "I had hoped it was all just a bad dream…" she whispered, trying not to tear up again. "But, we are all still here…" she mumbled, standing and soberly rubbing her eyes. "You are injured, Beast Boy?" she asked, looking at the exposed marks on his arm.

"_It's nothing_, don't worry." Beast Boy said quickly, pulling his sleeve down again. "You okay?"

"No, I am not." Starfire whispered, her eyes downcast.

"The time to rest is over." Raven said aloud, trying to be the strong leader. "It's time to keep playing." They eyed the game board, and Starfire saw the little red game piece on the floor. Trying not to openly weep, she went and picked it up. Putting it in her skirt's hidden pocket (usually used for paper money), she pulled the game out onto the carpeted floor. She pulled open the game's 'doors' setting them down and picking up the dice. She held them out to Cyborg, who dutifully took them.

The metal man sighed aloud, not sure he was ready to invoke more terror on their lives. God, what if whatever he summoned killed another of their group? And then another on the next turn? Would there be anyone left to finish the game _at all_? Would they all die, consumed by –! "Don't be afraid." Raven said aloud, pulling her hood down. Everyone looked at her, almost in disbelief. "We'll take on whatever it is _together_." It sounded very leaderly, but her ranks were already too depressed to be receptive to such corny antics. Raven sighed, then spoke again. "Listen, I know this is going to be a bad day–"

"It has already _been_ a bad day." Starfire said quietly. "Stop delaying and roll the dice, so that we may continue."

Raven was shocked Starfire had interrupted with such a negative comment. But, you couldn't really blame her… Robin's death had clearly traumatized her. But, they wouldn't be able to help her until they were out of the game. Cyborg's eyes locked with Raven's for a moment, and he nodded once. Rattling the dice, he tossed them onto the board. Clatter. _Eight_. **A 4 and a 4**. All four of them realized he'd rolled doubles, and he quickly snatched up the dice again. Whatever the threat was, he could roll the dice again and make it vanish quickly. Not only would he have advanced farther, but without any… _casualties_. He flinched at his mental choice of words. "What does it say…?" he murmured, leaning forward to read. Since it was angled his way, he read it aloud to the others.

**MADE WITH METAL, SCREW AND BOLT,**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY ALL REVOLT?**

Everyone's brow furrowed. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? The four of them looked at each other for an explanation, but could find none. "Roll the dice again, and get your turn over with." Raven commanded. The others nodded, and Cyborg was still intently looking at the game board. There was a short silence. "Cyborg, _roll again_." Raven said in a firmer tone, elbowing him rather harshly.

The metal man was frozen in place! Cyborg's body was trembling, as though with effort. "Cyborg?" Beast Boy put a hand on his shoulder. "_Cy_?"

"R… _run_!" Cyborg whimpered aloud, barely able to move his mouth. He was slowly coming to a standing position, the dice still clenched in his hand. "Guh…get… away from me!" He arms were reaching out, and he started towards Raven. "_Move_!"

_A black mist poured from the black spyglass in the middle of the gameboard, racing into the machinery of Cyborg's body! _

They all jumped back with cries of terror as Cyborg was literally _possessed_ by darkness. His face was contorted in fear and rage at the same time. "What's going on?" Beast Boy demanded, trying to get close without getting snatched himself.

Raven was quickly backed against the wall. Cyborg's arms weren't obeying him, reaching right for Raven's throat. She made to say her three word spell but he grabbed her! She choked aloud as she was lifted into the air. She felt his warm, metallic fingers squeezing mercilessly on her windpipe. Starfire and Beast Boy were on him instantly. "Get me offa her!" Cyborg pleaded. "I can't control my body!"

"_Forgive me_!" Starfire cried, raising a mighty fist. She slammed it head-on into his side and he cried out. Raven was released and she fell to the ground in a heap. Cyborg crashed into the wall, leaving a dent. He was on his feet in an instant, rubble from the wall crashing down around him.

"You gotta _stop me_, guys!" Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy became a gorilla and both boys grappled to the fullest extent of their strength. "Stop me before I _hurt_ somebody!" He shouted in the gorilla's face. They could both feel the dice mashed between their interlocked hands, knowing all he had to do was drop them. But his body wasn't obeying him, and it certainly wasn't going to drop the dice _for_ him. Her would have to be _forced_. Cyborg broke free as Starfire charged forward and punched her in the gut! Her pupils shrank insilent agonyas spittle flew from her mouth. Shecrumpled right at his feet, clutching her stomach. Cyborg's possessed body then kicked her into Raven's bookshelf. The shelves broke and they all heard Starfire's yelps of pain as the heavy spellbooks and novels rained down on her. To the metal man, it was maddening. He let out an animalistic cry as his huge arm swung around to strike at Beast Boy.

The gorilla roared and caught his arm, holding it in a half-strangle. "Drop the dice! Make him _drop the dice_!" Raven shouted. The gorilla started shaking him, trying to loosen his grip. But, to no avail. His possessed hand was firmly gripping the dice. The two little gems just had to be dropped _once_, and it would be over. The other arm jumped to life and slammed the green teen aside. He landed with a grunt, tumbling into the door and breaking it off its hinges. He whirled to face Raven.

"Raven! You gotta stop me!" He started running full force to tackle the teenage sorceress. "_Raven_!" His teeth were gritted together, and he could speak no more. The dakness was taking over...

Raven had no choice. She couldn't hold back. It was him or her. He couldn't be stopped without being _taken down_. Swallowing and with only seconds to decide, she raised her hands. Wreathed in black magic she shouted her chant, "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!" Cyborg's arm literally **blew off**! He was pitched to the floor, unmoving. The dice pitched into the air –!

_**Clatter.**_

* * *

_Nu! Cyborg! Nah, he's not dead. Just… incapacitated for the moment. Maybe he'll have a spare arm somewhere in his room or something. I dunno… I'm sorry for the slowdown in horror for the past couple of parts. I promise that the next chapter will rox your sox! Trust me, I'll be '**turning up the heat**.' (shifty eyes) Review, and leave a rhyme if you have one… Again I congratulate **Tyr'll**, from which I'll probably get flamed for not knowing his/her gender! Ehehehe… (sweat-drops)_

_**P.S.** What did you think of the flashback-slash-dream that Raven had? If you'd comment on it in your review, I would be most pleased. **Thankies**! (smile)_


	10. Feather and Flames

_Here I am, horror fans! The last couple of parts have been kinda slow on the scariness, so its time to crank up the juice again! **Rawr**! I hereby dedicate this chapter to… **non-Christian**! Eh... What sort of name is **that**? Points for the cool rhyme you sent me, I'll use it, but you could've been a little more creative with your FF name, eh? Oh well! Congratulations, and I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor. _

_Oh! I would like to mention that I'm going to put a few flashbacks in the next few chapters. I want to show my readers different aspects of the relationship between beast Boy and Raven. Remember, if you count back from the first story in this series, they've been boyfriend and girlfriend for about a year and eight months now! That's a long time, but I'm sure it wasn't without obstacles. Remember, no relationship is without its kinks and rocks now and then… It's time for part ten! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 10 –_ Feather and Flames_

Cyborg's memory was scrambling. Images were whizzing by at a hundred miles an hour, static accompanying it. Memories of battles, missions, friends… it was all mingling together. Then, one specific memory was called up for some reason…

-----------**Flashback**------------------

_Cyborg was walking down the hall towards the common room when he heard shouting. He could tell from the voices that it was Raven and Beast Boy arguing again. God, they fought like they were **married** or something. He rolled his eyes but came in anyway. The metal man didn't pay attention to the argument in the slightest, though their violent gestures were enough. Raven wasn't shouting, but her tones pierced like icy daggers. Beast Boy was yelling, throwing his arms around and making violent gestures this way and that. It was the last sentence they spoke that caught his attention as he sat on the couch to watch TV. "Sometimes I think you'd be better off in the **game**! Maybe Dark Fall was more your type!" it was Beast Boy would said it. Instant, icy silence covered the common room. Cyborg's eyebrows shot up, and he slowly turned his head to look._

_Raven's tea mug that she'd been holding cracked and broke apart, spilling the bitter liquid onto the floor. She looked at Beast Boy with a face of absolute shock. Instantly he regretted what he'd said, hanging his head. There was a long, terrible silence. "Raven, I–"_

"_**Shut up**." Her voice cracked and she ran from the room. Dishes tumped out of the cupboards and the fridge sprang open. The stove came on and the TV displayed static for a few moments. _

_Ohhh, he'd sure done it this time… Beast Boy sank to the floor, his skinny legs flayed out for display. He couldn't even feel the tea soaking into his pants. "Oh No…" he whispered, holding his face in his hand. "Why'd I say that…?" he moaned. Cyborg frowned silently from the couch. Beast Boy would have to figure out how to fix this on his own. No relationship was without its rocks, but that had been pretty bad…_

------------------**End of Flashback**--------------

Bzzzt! Bzzzzzt! _Tuh-t-t-t-t-t-tzzzzzt! _"I think he's coming to." It was Raven's voice that Cyborg heard. His vision was coming back, and he let out a soft moan.

"Cyborg?" he felt someone rapping on the metal half of his head, and found it to be Beast Boy.

"Stop that." Raven snapped. The green teen retreated quickly, but Starfire leaned into Cyborg's vision to see.

"His red eye is active." She reported, pointing.

"Don't poke me in the eye, man…" Cyborg mumbled, his organic eye coming open at last. They brightened when he regained consciousness. "I can't feel my arm." He mumbled.

"That is because it has been detached by force." Starfire said, holding the severed limb up for him to see.

"_Aaaah_!" Cyborg looked over at the stump on his right side. "My arm!" He made a grab for it and Starfire let him have it. He compared the stump and severed limb, trying to see how bad the damage was.

"I cut it as clean as I could." Raven said somewhat meekly.

"Uhm… thanks." He said. He was happy they'd stopped him, but not happy he'd officially become left-handed. "I can't use this one. The wires are melted together." He mumbled, studying the damage with a mechanic's eyes. "We'll have to go to my room and–"

"The power doesn't work." Raven reminded him. "That little welder you have in your finger can't work with things that big, can it?"

"Aw man…" Cyborg sank down, his shoulders sagging. He looked at the stub of a right arm he now had, futile in his attempted to simply force it back on. His torso gave a few blue sparks, and he winced in pain. Popping the left side of his chest plate open, he started fiddling with his circuitry. "I'll have to cut off the power to that arm…" he mumbled. "It's got its own battery, but I can't get a radio signal to it to tell it what to do while its detached…" he frowned, shutting his chest plate again. His expression hardening, he threw it distastefully across the room. It landed with a metallic clang, and moved no more.

"Here, lemme help…" Beast Boy held out his hand but Cyborg stood, somewhat rebelliously, on his own.

"What did my last roll do?" he asked.

"It seems that the second roll after a 'double' is a danger-free roll." Starfire reported. "Nothing has attacked us, but the message displayed has already vanished…" She told that they hadn't had a chance to read it before it had vanished. They'd been too worried about Cyborg to care. "You advanced six spaces more, friend Cyborg." She said to him. "You are in the lead with a total of nineteen spaces."

Cyborg nodded somewhat soberly, feeling the stump of open circuitry where his arm used to be. "It's Raven's turn," he said softly.

"We're moving to another room." Raven announced, closing the game board and trapping the dice inside. She was careful to make sure they were immobilized in the little compartment in one of the game's doors, so the game wouldn't think she'd rolled. "Come on." She filed them out through the door. "The training room should be okay." She led them along, down some stairs since they couldn't use the elevator.

While walking through the halls and stairwells, Beast Boy discreetly looked at the others. Their spirits were all especially low. Their long rest had done them good physically, but nothing for their spirits. There were no jokes that seemed to fit this situation, and he dared not to crack one. It seemed too… _childish_. Growing up just a little in that moment, Beast Boy fell in next to Raven while they walked. Her body was enclosed within her cloak like it usually was.

Having slept with… er… _next_ _to_ her so many times, he knew the shape of her body. He adored it just as much as he did her complicated mind and wit. How often did one find a beautiful _mind_ attached to a beautiful _body_? Not often, in his opinion. He flushed lightly, trying not to think about it, given his situation. That was the _last_ thing he should be thinking about. But, he was a teenager, and he couldn't really help it. God, one of his teammates had just _died_ a few hours ago, and he was thinking heated thoughts of his girlfriend! Beast Boy's pointed ears wilted further, and Raven noticed. "I saw that. What is it?" Raven murmured to him. She had watched him out of the corners of her eyes.

"Nothing." He whispered back, trying to keep the situation under control.

"Don't make me read your mind, liar." She said.

"You wouldn't." Beast Boy stated, knowing it to be true. "A violation worse than rape," He kept the R-word down so Starfire wouldn't hear. "That's what you called it when you told me about it the first time."

Raven was slightly taken aback by the way he'd put it. But, he was right. Raven _never_ read anyone's mind, unless it was a dire situation. If a criminal knew where some hostages were, then she never hesitated, but she'd never read his mind since… she'd promised herself she wouldn't… _ever_… especially after that day with Beast Boy… "I'm still here if you want to talk." She nudged him as they turned the corner and into the training room. It sounded odd coming from her of all people, but it was true.

Cyborg and Starfire hadn't heard a word, having been lost in their own little worlds. Starfire thinking of her deceased love. Cyborg silently mulling over his last turn. What would he do now with only one arm? Could he still help with one hand? He felt rather depressed, but said nothing. He couldn't add to the grief of his friends… _sigh_…

The four of them gathered in a circle near the middle of the rather large room. Whatever they faced, they would have plenty of room to fight. No matter what. Licking her dry lips and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Raven opened the game's 'doors.' Everyone, again, noticed that Robin's piece was no longer on its path, and the level of depression went just a bit lower. Starfire, as though it would help, took out the red game piece and placed it on the board. On the start space. Then, she tried to remove it. Would it stick to the board again? No. It came away just as easily. As Raven opened the little compartment to get the dice, Starfire placed the red game piece in there. It had been rubbing on her hip anyway…

Making sure everyone was ready with a quick sweep of her eyes, Raven rattled the dice. "Raven." Beast Boy whispered.

She stopped for a moment. "What?"

"If you roll a twelve you'll win." Beast Boy said quietly, having counted the spaces with his eyes.

Cyborg's computer mind did the math, given all of their turns that they'd take throughout the game. "That means that if I rolled a four or better on my next turn, _I'd_ _win_! We've got two good chances!" He brightened considerably.

"No." Beast Boy said. "All the paths have a different number of squares." He pointed, counting aloud the different spaces between two random paths on the game board. The difference was considerable.

"That is not fair!" Starfire announced, looking shocked. "Even if this were a _normal_ game, that would not be fair at all! One player having the advantage while the other must toil harder to win!"

"Nobody said this game would be _fair_." Raven snapped, silencing them all. They looked at her, but Raven pressed. "If you recall, it's been pretty unfair to _all of us_. _Especially_ **_Robin_**!" she suddenly avoided their eyes, having spoken a little more harshly than necessary.

"Finish it off, Raven." Cyborg said quietly after a long silence. Beast Boy nodded in solemn agreement.

Raven rattled the dice. "Please…" she whispered mostly to herself. She dropped them. _Clatter_.

Starfire deflated, along with the rest of them. "Four." She said glumly. The white game piece moved along its little path, then slid to a stop. **A 1 and a 3**, the dice read. They all leaned forward, trying to be ready for whatever the game… _Dark Fall_… would throw at them. The smokey letters were taking shape, and the message was soon revealed for Raven to read.

**FROM SERENITY, OUR DARKEST RAGE,**

**BEWARE THE TRAP OF SPELLBOOK'S PAGE**

"What's _that_ mean?" Beast Boy mumbled after reading it himself. All three Titans looked at Raven. Who appeared to be mulling it over in her head at the moment.

That could be any number of things! Was magic going to run amok, from her room? Was Dark Fall going to try and possess _her_? Her mind reeled at the possibilities, and she tensed. Looking carefully around, Raven stopped and listened. Nothing. What was this about? She hadn't rolled doubles or anything… Why was her path so much shorter than the others? Was she going to finish the game? Was she _supposed_ to finish the game? She'd played the very first Dark Fall game, was she supposed to finish this one herself as well. She didn't know, and as long as they weren't being attacked, she didn't –!

_The floor vibrated._

All four Titans froze, holding their breath. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, sweeping back and forth. Becoming a wolf, he cocked both of his hypersensitive ears forward.

_Rummmmble…_

Silence.

_Rummmmble…_

Silence.

_Rummmble_……**_BOOM_**!

Cyborg was thrown back into his own weight set (meant for bench-pressing), effectively pinned. Starfire hit Raven's levitation columns, once again buried under some form of debris (as the game seemed to have a habit of doing to subdue her). Beast Boy the wolf slammed headlong into the wall next to Raven, stunned and returning to human form. There, in the smoke and dirt that hung in the air, was a figure. _Slade_? _Terra_?

**Malchior**. **_Escaped from his prison book_**.

"Hello, dearest Raven." He said nastily as his eyes flashed with evil intent. Raven gasped as an icy feeling struck her body. It was _him_. The very dragon, now in human form, who had tricked her into setting him free (A/N: See '_Spellbound'_ episode for reference). The same demon that had _toyed with her heart_. Raven felt a familiar ache in her chest, and she forced herself to her feet. The shock from the explosion made her teeter and lean against the wall forcefully.

Dressed in ancient armor and sporting flowing white hair, Malchior started forward. He came for her, his eyes burning. She knew her time had come. God, she would be destroyed by the very thing she'd first become infatuated with. Suddenly a blur of green raced between he and she. Beast Boy had completely forgotten that he could change shapes. He'd completely forgotten that Malchior was a powerful dragon slash sorcerer. All he saw was blind rage. This bastard had broken Raven's heart, and he was gonna _pay for it_! Crying out in effort he raised a fist for a valiant strike to the demon's face –!

_Malchior caught his fist in his own_. Beast Boy stood frozen, his other arm cocked uselessly back. His muscles rippled hard as he tried to overpower him with one hand. But, it was no use. Malchior held him firmly. "_Insect_." Malchior hissed. Flames in his eyes, he crushed Beast Boy's hand! A resounding set of crackling bones accompanied a cry of agony.

Beast Boy fell to his knees in pain, still in his grip. With the use of magic-induced, unnatural strength, Malchior heaved him into the wall. He hit with a silent gasp of pain, his head smashing hard against it. Cracks spread around him like a spider's web, an exact circle. He fell with a soft moan, crumpling into a heap on the ground.

"_Beast Boy_!" Raven ran and knelt at his side. "Don't worry, I'll fix you…" she raised her shaking hands, trying to heal him as quickly as she could. Head trauma, slight fracture of the third spinal disk, multiple breaks in the hand, bruising, blood –!

"Why do you care for this insect, dearest Raven?" Malchior hissed, his eyes flashing again.

Raven stopped right there, and glared venom at him. "Don't ever call me that. _Ever_!" She cast a bolt of magic at him. He smacked it away and it struck the wall, taking chunks out of the structure. Beast Boy in relatively better shape now. Raven could stand and fight. The others were pinned, but they could wait. This was _her_ fight. Like Robin and Slade. No, scratch that… _Like Beast Boy and Terra_. She gothically withdrew into her cloak, a pair of eyes cast in darkness and nothing more. "I'm stronger than last time." She said. She stood stock still, glaring at her opponent with all her might. Magic was gathering, she felt it in the air.

"As though it would make a difference." He said lightly, holding out a hand. It was laced in neon green, and a blast of magic lanced through the air. Raven tilted her head to one side and it blasted past her, into the wall near where Beast Boy lay. Debris blasted away like someone had set off a grenade in the wall, but no one was harmed. Raven straightened her neck again, the look on her face intact. "Ohh, tough girl." Malchior sneered, his eyes narrowing. "Perhaps a _physical_ attack, then?" he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Raven felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He wasn't…!

_He was._

Malchior became a dragon, and roared mightily! Spreading his claws he mercilessly lunged forward. Raven _had_ to dodge that time, and she heard the floor break under the stress of the attack. Throwing herself to one side, Raven flew upward to draw his attention away from Beast Boy. The dragon turned and its tail whipped into the air. She grunted in pain as she struck the ground face first and literally _bounced_ away. She'd hit the ground so hard her body had had _elasticity_! (A/N: The theory of elasticity states that if something strikes a surface hard enough and **doesn't** break it, it will bounce at least a little.) Groaning and clutching at her side she rose and threw a pair of dark bolts in his direction. Malchior extended a wing, deflecting them with little difficulty. Raven pressed her attack and flew at top speed, blasting over and over. Spectral claws tore at his flesh, and he flared both wings hard to get rid of them. Raven was thrown in the wind it created.

Beast Boy's eyes opened. He blearily saw the battle going on between the teenage sorceress and dragon. God, she was fighting all alone. The others were down… and he was useless. He'd been so stupid, charging head-on… how stupid did he have to be to do something _that_ _idiotic_? Clutching painfully at his hand, he tried to force himself to his feet.

"Enough." Malchior's internal kiln flared with heat, and a light grew in his mouth. Raven was on the ground, and ran briefly to get a better angle –!

_Flames the size of tsunamis blasted forth!_

"Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!" Raven threw up her arms in a mighty black shield. The heat was unbearable, licking at her from beyond the shield. She began to sweat immiediatly, trembling under the terrible power of her adversary. "_Huuhnnnn_!" She straightened herself in a brief burst of strength, but the horrible flames never let up. Malchior's blast of dragon-fire seemed to have no end! Raven's entire body trembled as the time reached twenty seconds. God, she couldn't hold out much longer. The flames were too powerful to hold back. They would consume her… her white game piece would be added to the 'dead pile' with Robin's. Her body trembled as her spell started to loosen. Oh God… _the_ _fire_… to be burned alive…

Beast Boy appeared at her side, clutching his hand and side. "Don't give up!" he cried over the scream of the flames. Beads of sweat worked their way down his forehead. "Don't give in!"

"I…. _can't_…!" Raven groaned aloud. Her shield was starting to bend. Malchior was almost through her defenses. He would kill them _both_ now that Beast Boy was present!

"Yes you can!" Beast Boy stood behind her and put his arms over her outstretched arms. His slightly disfigured had was throbbing with pain, but he ignored it as best he could. "You beat him once! You can do it again!" He pressed his body against hers. She felt the masculine muscles working themselves in his chest. Pressed to her like a support, he was in a sort of backward embrace. Spooning while standing, almost.

"He's… _too strong_!" Raven's eyes were squinting and sprouting tears from the heat. Or was it the sorrow? The sorrow of losing to the demon who'd stolen her heart and given her back pieces? "Beast Boy… _run_!" Sparks and crackles were running across her shield, about to give out completely. The hellish heat was pressing in on them!

"No!" He shouted back defiantly. He pressed himself harshly against her, enough to where she could feel his entire body supporting her own. The muscle, the smell of salt and sweat… Beast Boy whispered in her ear, "Let go, Raven." He whispered. "Use **_all_** your powers. Just this once! Even if it's your anger, you can get control of it again later!" His arms wrapped around her middle, and he tore her hood back quickly so he could see her face and hair. Her buried his face in the crook of her neck, coaching her with one last cry. "Show him! _Show us all!_ _**I LOVE YOU!**"_

_Every restraint on Raven's powers fell away, and she quite literally let go of herself. There was no holding back if she was to survive. Piss off, Slade. Fuck Trigon. Screw Malchior. She belonged with Beast Boy, and now was the time_… _to_ **MAKE IT SO!**

A massive, white light exploded from Raven's body. Beast Boy was blinded and was blown back with a cry. A perfectly spherical explosion took place, made of white light. There was no sound to go with it. Raven was lifted into the air as her shield shattered. The flames leapt forth to claim her, but dissipated when they touched the light. Raven's hair exploded with length and her back arched all by itself. White light exploded from her eyes and mouth as a carnal cry of power escaped her. The light consumed the room, leaving no dragon in its wake. It had simply _dissolved_ in the wake of her power. There was no place for shadow there.

**-------Flashback, the same as the one mentioned earlier in the chapter-------**

_"I'm so sorry Raven…" Beast Boy whispered, trying desperately not to cry. "I'm such a jerk and my mouth's as big as a train tunnel!" He was on the roof with her, a few hours after their argument. She was in the lotus position trying to meditate. But, he'd come with a long apology. Without telling him, she gently delved into his mind to see if he was being honest. Sure enough, massive wells of sorrow and distress could be sensed, as well as a good deal of self-loathing. So, he really did realize he'd gone too far._

_But, it wasn't **all** his fault. They'd **both** been arguing… Raven took a deep breath. He was on his knees before her, pleading for forgiveness. Finally, she spoke and cast her gaze unto him. "Make me some tea, and we'll call it even. I spilled mine, and it's on your pants." She reached to pat his head reassuringly, but he was already gone to do her bidding. Raven let a small smile cross her face. She could never tell him she'd read his mind, but just once wasn't so bad was it? Nah… Raven lowered to the ground and turned to follow him. She didn't want Beast Boy to kill himself with the stove, like he'd almost done that one time with the soy-milk smoothie and the **blender**…_

**-------End of Flashback------**

Starfire finally wriggled out of the debris, and pushed some of the heavy weights off of Cyborg. He'd watched the whole battle in horror and titillation, having been unable to get unpinned with just one arm. He'd had been temporarily blinded by the light as well. It had faded, and smoke from debris had taken over the room. Slowly, though, it all began to settle. This revealed Beast Boy with his back against the wall, gazing at a figure wreathed in shadow. He looked shocked beyond belief. Starfire and Cyborg looked to the figure, and finally the smoke was gone –!

**Raven emerged wearing white, her hair down to her shoulder blades.**

* * *

_HOLY F - - - ING PLOT-TWIST, BATMAN! (winces at the pun since Robin is dead) Raven has assumed the ultimate incarnation of her powers. I told you the heat would be on in this chapter, and I hope I delivered it well. Thanks again for the rhyme, **non-Christian**. Hate your name for its mis-creativity (no, I'm not religious and am not offended by the name itself), but love your rhyming skills! LOL!_

_On a more **personal** note… From the very beginning, I knew Raven would start wearing white at some point during 'Raven's Game.' I just couldn't seem to fit it anywhere. I take the notion of Raven wearing white very seriously. Its not something I as a writer could just throw in for no reason at all. To me it would be an insult to everything Raven stood for. The first story (**Raven's Game**) it just didn't seem to flow well. The second story (**Raven's Game 2: Beast Boy's Game**) we caught brief flashes of white garments (and bras with panties, LOL!). But, nothing there seemed to fit either. Now, boys and girls, it's a litle more permenant. Ravenmay wear white **from now on** in this fan fiction. So now I must ask my readers. Do you approve? Was this event of Raven wearing white well-timed? Or even **believable**? Should I have just left it out altogether, or was this what you were waiting for all along? Please, let me know in a review. I cherish the opinions of my readers, and look forward to hearing from you **all**. Until next time, horror fans. Keep sending me those rhymes if you can!_

_P.S. Those of you that want to scold me for spelling Malchior wrong can piss off. I honestly don't care, as long as everyone knows who I'm talking about. (innocent smile, flips the birdie to all the flaming reviewers) I'm not even sure if it IS spelled wrong, though… ehehehe… (sweat-drops)_

_P.P.S. Any thoughts on the flashbacks you would like to share with me? I'd apprieciate any input on those…_

_P.P.P.S. Tyr'll is a **guy**, to all who wondered in the last chapter! Ehehe... (sweat-drops)_


	11. That Sinking Feeling

_I have arrived! Here we are for another exciting installment of **Final Shadow! **I got all kinds of good feedback about Raven's recent transformation, so thank you to everyone who reviewed. Props for that, all of you. Ahem… where was I… oh yeah, I don't own Teen Titans. Let's start with another flashback, to show more of BB and Rae's relationship development…_

_P.S. The flashbacks really aren't in any order… just random a smattering of events to pace out the horror as we go. That's why 'Raven's Game' and all the stories associated with it are classified as a_ **Horror–Romance**.

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 11 – _That Sinking Feeling_

**FLASHBACK**

_"C'mon Raven! You know you wanna go swimming with us!" Beast Boy was trying to get Raven to do just that. It was a hot summer day, and everyone was swimming out around Titan Island. Even Titans East was there, and Cyborg was manning the grill for the upcoming luncheon. And, of course, there were bathing suites. All except for Beast Boy, who was still bashful about his scars. (Well, Cyborg didn't need a bathing suite, but you get the idea.) Raven had glared down anyone who commented that the green teen wasn't wearing one. Neither was **she**, so what was the big deal?_

_"You just want to oogle at me in a bikini." Raven snapped, looking up from her book. Beast Boy winced, knowing her to be exactly right. "**Hmph**…" she said, going back to her story and turning the page._

_"Well if I can't get you to go to the beach, I'll just bring the beach to **you**!" Beast Boy declared, running off._

_"Bring the beach to me, what a moron..." Raven knew she was still in love with him, despite all his faults, but sometimes he said the most idiotic things. She watched him race away towards the others. Well, at least she had a few moments to read alone. She'd grudgingly given up her cloak because of the hot day, but her black unitard wasn't exactly helping. Sitting in the shade of an umbrella, she turned the page again._

_Suddenly, Raven became aware of a large shadow looming over her. Her eyebrows bunched and she squinted in the sunlight. A huge, hulking figure was standing before her. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to shout–!_

_SPLOOOOOOOOSH!_

_A green elephant sprayed her with water! Raven shrieked in surprise and the umbrella shot a hundred feet into the air because of her powers. "Beast…. Boooooy!" Raven said through gritted teeth. She rolled up one of her sleeves, dripping wet. _

_"It was worth it!" Beast Boy took off running full speed, and she gave chase. "It was worth it!" He sweat-dropped as the sandstorm called Raven began to catch up to him, thunder and lightning too. All of the other Titans sweat-dropped, knowing that it wouldn't end well…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Beast Boy stared in a numb sort of awe. The white figure turned to look at him. His back to the wall and most of his body in pain, he could do nothing but sit there and breathe. She walked slowly, swirls of smoke and particles of dirt seemed to retreat from her. Nothing could taint the white of her sacred garb now that she'd really obtained it. _Nothing_. Her skin seemed to have a soft glow all its own, though there was no light to make such an effect. It was simply a part of _her_. She came slowly and knelt. "Rav–!"

"Shh…" she said quickly, putting a slender finger over his mouth. She took his mangled hand in both of hers, murmuring her three word spell a few time. Beast Boy felt the muscles and tendons realign, and quickly heal up. A helpless sigh of relief escaped him. "Azarath…" she was drawing close to him. "Metrion…" Their faces were inches apart, and she placed a hand on his chest. "_Zinthos_." Their lips connected, and he felt a warm flood of strength rush into his body. The bruises and cuts vanished in an instant as she shared her light with him. A soft, short-lived moan escaped him. Her hands skirted his body, healing all injuries she came across. When she withdrew, Beast Boy was in perfect health again. The glow vanished, leaving the white-clad Raven looking just a _little_ more normal.

"_Awww_." Cyborg said from behind them. Raven flushed, standing and yanking the green teen up with her. Even in the horrible situation they were in, there was still time for awkward teenage moments like those. Starfire giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Raven brightened considerably. They'd finally, after so long, found something to smile about. Even if it was at their expense.

Sensing this as well, Beast Boy leapt into Raven's arms Scooby-Doo style. "_My hero_!" He said, putting on a girlish voice. He interlocked his fingers and pressed his hands to his cheek, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Yuck." Raven grunted. She dropped him with a rather painful _bump_. That got laughter from everyone, including Raven. Their little comedy act over, Raven helped Beast Boy to his feet.

"I cannot believe it, Raven!" Starfire cried, rushing over and examining her cloak for herself. "It is your garb of sacred white! You are free of your emotional burdens!" The young woman yipped for joy, hugging her friend as gently as she could. (The last thing she wanted to do was cause more injury while they were stuck in the game)

"Yeah, go girl!" Cyborg's stump waved around. He sweat-dropped, them reached up to pump a fist in the air with his _left_ arm. "I don't suppose you can do anything about this, huh?" he gestured to his handicap.

"Sorry." Raven shook her head. "I'm a sorceress, not a mechanic." That made everyone deflate slightly, but soon the mood was on the rise again. They all looked around, suddenly realizing that the room was repaired again. The game had acted while they weren't looking, repairing the scorch marks and all other signs of battle. "Are you two okay?" Raven asked the two teens she had not healed just recently. They both nodded, looking shaken but not beaten.

"That was pretty hot stuff, Raven!" Cyborg pulled up a memory hologram of Raven fighting the dragon. It showed Beast Boy running over to her, though their dialogue was too static-filled to decipher. "Whatever you said to her BB it must've been pretty good!" He jabbed a thumbs-up towards his best friend, grinning.

Raven smiled a small smile, her eyes narrowing in amusement. She and Beast Boy had recovered so much happiness to the group right then. So… _that_ was the good feeling that a leader has when things went right with his or her team. "Well… should we continue?" Raven asked. There was a long silence, smiles fading. Their happy moment was over. It was time to get back to business.

Starfire spotted Jumanji laying on the floor near where she'd been pinned earlier. She went and retrieved it, and it was Cyborg that spoke next. "How about the attic? There's plenty of room up there since we were doing our spring cleaning." He jabbed his thumb upward. Raven shuddered, remembering what had happened to her there, long ago. She'd come across a zombified version of herself, hanging from a rope. "Is… the attic a bad idea?" Cyborg saw her look.

Raven quickly wiped her face of emotion, out of pure habit. "No, that's fine." She nodded, and they set out. But, as soon as they stepped out into the hall, they jerked to a halt.

_The vines and plants from the common room were slowly growing up through the floor._

"I knew that would come back and bite us in the butt…" Beast Boy whispered, rushing past with the rest of them. "They won't stop until they've wrapped their vines around the whole tower. As they were running a set of purple flowers exploded into bloom. "_Look out_!" he shouted. Barbs shot from each plant, straight for _Starfire_! She let out a shriek of terror, holding the game up like a shield. They battered against it and fell to the ground. One was stuck in her gauntlet, and she cried out in shock. "C'mon! Before the poison takes effect!" They ran onward and upward, arriving at last at the attic. Cyborg wrenched the door open and slammed it again when they were all through. "Take that metal thing off!" Beast Boy shouted. "Raven, can you cure poison with magic?" Starfire was pulling desperately at the latches on her gauntlet. Ripping it off and tossing it aside at last, her arm was grabbed from all sides by her comrades. "_Light_!" Beast Boy said. Cyborg's shoulder-light flared to life, shining bright to reveal –!

_Nothing_.

There was a group-sized sigh of relief. Starfire had a small indention in her arm, but the skin wasn't broken. "I am _okay_!" Starfire looked very happy, of course. Everyone slumped back for a moment, breathing hard. Sitting amongst the few boxes and artifacts that remained, they looked at each other for guidance. But, there was none to be given. Old boxes of used tech, a few sets of civilian clothing… Raven's old Grandfather clock, Beast Boy's desk he hadn't used since he'd moved in with Raven… all sorts of things were still to be sorted through for spring-cleaning, but now wasn't the time. Beast Boy made a show of picking up the dropped gauntlet, turning it over to reveal the poisonous barb. It was dug in pretty well, almost all the way through. He gingerly pulled it out, then tossed it away. Starfire put the gauntlet back on her arm, securing it firmly. She offered a small smile, but got none in return. They hadn't even rolled the dice that time, and she'd almost been poisoned… _whew_…

"It's my turn." Beast Boy said aloud, looking to the game where it lay on the floor. Scooting it close to the group, he pulled open the double doors and picked up the dice. "Here we go…" He rattled them, and then dropped them. Bugs… Terra… what would he bring down on their heads _this_ time? _Clatter_. Three. **A 1 and a 2. **Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward to read as the smokey green words started taking shape. The black, circular piece of glass sparkled lightly like it always did, and the message was complete.

**BEWARE THE GROUND ON WHICH YOU STAND,**

**THE FLOOR IS QUICKER THAN THE SAND.**

_Beast Boy began sinking into the floor, along with everything else! _He let out a cry of terror as everyone threw themselves back to escape. The floor still looked like dusty old wood, but it was _quicksand_. Cyborg yanked the game board back just in time, a look of fear on his face. The quicksand rippled and bubbled, still looking just like the floor it started on. "Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire flew into the air and pulled on both of his arms. "I have you, hold on!" She tugged with all her might.

UuuuuuuUUUUNGH! **LET GO**! My arms are coming off!" Beast Boy screamed. "Something's got me! I'm hooked on something!"

"Don't panic! You'll only sink _quicker_!" Raven put up both hands, laced with black magic. "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!" She tried to part the sand, reaching for it with her magic. If she could move enough of it out of the way, he would be free. Her white cloak flaring with no breeze, her eyes shone white. She grunted with effort, and gestured hard to make it so.

…_nothing was happening_!

Beast Boy was up to his waist and slowly sinking. Trying not to move but still freaking out, he waved his arms desperately. "C'mon Raven!" he shouted.

"Something's wrong!" Raven protested. "It's… its slippery or something! I can't grip it with magic!" To her powers, the quicksand felt like oil slick. It could be touched, but not effectively moved. Beast Boy was up to his chest, looking very panicked.

Cyborg looked horrified. God, he couldn't even get close enough to help his best friend… _ah_! "Raven! Use _this_!" Using his remaining arm he tumped the giant grandfather clock from earlier over. Everyone flinched when it hit with a crash, but it served as a bridge all the way to Beast Boy!

"Thanks!" Raven dove forward, and the grandfather clock barely supported her weight. It sank halfway into the quicksand, bobbing dangerously. She crawled on her belly and sank both of her arms into the quicksand. _Beast Boy was up to his neck_, and his wrists were barely above the surface, grasping her raft for support. Raven's arms floundered, and she grabbed him by the armpits to help him as best she could. "I've _got_ you!" It was claiming his head now.

Beast Boy groaned, trying to keep his face above the surface. The quicksand made a sucking sound, trying to pull him all the way under. "_Raven_…" he whispered, looking at her with frightened eyes.

**FLASHBACK** (Yup, the same story as earlier this chapter with the other flashback)

_Raven had chased Beast Boy way far away from the others, and she wasn't giving up yet. All the way around to the opposite side of Titan's Tower. Employing her powers vengefully, she chased him with a massive wave of blackened water. "It was worth it! It was **worth** it!" he cried over and over again, comical tears running from his eyes as he ran._

_Raven gestured violently and the wave smashed into him with the force of a bulldozer! Beast Boy cried out and he was washed to the shallow part of the water. (It was only a few inches deep where he lay, so not even his ears were submerged) He lay face up, completely soaked, and temporarily dazed. Raven loomed up over him, her shadow casting itself between the green teen and the sun. "That's what you get for being stupid, you moronic– GUH!" Raven fell on a slippery rock, **right on top of him**. It knocked the wind out of both of them and they gasped. They stared at each other for a long time. Raven found herself straddled over him. Straddled? How had that word come to mind? Raven's book-fed knowledge knew that word was only for riding horses and – OH MY GOD! Raven's face turned a deep crimson, and a wave of water rushed away from them both because of her powers._

_Beast Boy's eyebrows had shot upward, and he was staring at her somewhat awkwardly. Her hair came down like a veil, hiding her face in shadow but still light enough for him to see. Her eyes look confused and a little scared. Their awkward position… this needed a joke to lighten the situation… think… **think**… Beast Boy suddenly blushed and bit his thumb in a gesture of open kinky-ness. "Be **gentle** with me, Rae…" he whispered, looking at her with bedroom eyes. Raven looked shocked for about two seconds, and then slapped him outright! He yelped in pain as she threw herself off of him, quickly stalking away. He scratched the back of his head in confusion. Man, he was sure that joke would've worked. _

_He didn't see the small smile on Raven's face, though. He was the most perverted, dumbest, clumsiest… **funniest** guy she knew. She just couldn't laugh without blowing something up. Oh well…_

**-----END OF FLASHBACK** -----

"Uh-_HOWTCH_!" Beast Boy cried. All of the quicksand had halted and suddenly hardened like a shell. He and Raven both were now effectively stuck in the floor.

"Are you okay? Raven asked softly, leaning down to be close to his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no." he assured her. "Thanks for keepin' me up." He smiled. His hands and forearms were the only things besides his face still sticking out of the floor. He tried to cup her cheek, but she was too far away… she leaned down further so he could do so, and he smiled.

His touch, even through the gloves he wore, was warm and gentle. Always was he gentle with her… she sighed a soft sound of feminine relief. She'd saved her mate from certain doom… _again_. "I thought I'd lost you again…" she whispered, referring to when Dark Fall had sucked him into the game alone.

"Looks like I'm sticking around this time." Beast Boy whispered, stroking her hair just once. She flushed softly, smiling a private smile at him. He tried to smile widely, but the position he was in didn't allow it. So, he used his eyes to smile at her. The effect resembled what Raven saw to be bedroom eyes, and her blush deepened. Surely the others wouldn't mind if she stole one more kiss…

The game board was pushed into her face by Cyborg. "Hey man! I'm under here!" Beast Boy's muffled voice exclaimed angrily. They'd placed the board game literally on top of his face.

"Couldn't help it." Cyborg grinned.

"Oo '_uck_!" Beast Boy grumbled from under the board. Raven shot Starfire and Cyborg a dirty look, and they moved it off of him. "That's better." He comically clapped his hands as best he could. "Well uh… Thanks for helpin' out, you guys." He smiled as best her could with such limited space. "Raven and I would like to get _out_ of the floor, so it's _your_ _turn_, _Starfire_." He looked at her encouragingly.

"Okay." Starfire nodded, going over to the gameboard. With Cyborg standing guard and a spell ready to be cast by Raven, she reached and picked the dice up.

…**_Clatter_.**

* * *

_Well, what terrible threat will appear this time? C'mon you guys! I need some good new rhymes to keep this ficcy away from the movie! Some ideas I will NOT use are things like gunshot wounds, raining sharp objects, bombs, and so on. I'm not using technology to cause horror here! Cyborg was a rare exception, but I'm trying to stay away form tech, okay? And I'm not giving Beast Boy fleas, whoever suggested that! What kinda horror is **that**? Jeez… Even if you don't have a rhyme, if you have a specific threat you'd like to see, just let me know. Because, to tell the truth, I'm kinda making this us as I go along… Until next time, horror fans!_


	12. Skitter Scatter

I don't own Teen Titans. The flashback for this chapter seemed appropriate since Valentine's is just around the corner! Sorry for the long delay, my loyal, and probably tired of waiting, fans! Here we go!

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 12 – _Skitter Skatter_

**FLASHBACK**

_Beast Boy sat on the couch, a book in his lap. Anyone who wandered into the room would probably think they'd wandered into another dimension. A place that was so upside down and backwards that Beast Boy would stop to **read**. No one was in the common room in the moment but him. Robin was at the movies with Starfire, "just as friends" Yeah right, boy wonder. Cyborg was in the garage, making minor repairs from a recent car chase. Raven, he guessed, was off meditating somewhere._

_The green teen was deep in a poetry book at the moment. Valentine's Day was coming up, and Beast Boy was looking for a romantic poem. He would find one, copy it into a card of his own making (giving credit to the author, of course), and then put it on Raven's pillow. It was perfect. Raven wasn't into all that flowers and candy sort of junk, so he had to be extra careful about portraying his affections properly. They'd been dating almost a year and a half, but still…_

_He flipped the page, his mind numbed from all the fancy wording. He'd even brought a small dictionary with him to help him with some of the words, and often found himself looking things up. Sighing to himself, he found the word he was looking for and returned to the poetry book. Mumbling to himself, he turned a few pages. _

_Beast Boy's eyes became perfect circles when he saw the picture. It was a man and a woman, completely naked, kissing in the standing position. Nothing naughty was showing, of course. The young couple were carefully hidden in each other's arms. And, the way the woman's knee was bent upward just slightly hid the masculinity of her partner. His arms, wrapped loosely around her, kept her breasts decently hidden. It was very erotic, but romantic in a hazy sort of way. Studying the amazing pencil drawing for a few moments and trying not to think of Raven that way, he forced his eyes to the wording. Licking his lips, he read in a whisper. "I saw eternity the other night, like a great ring of pure and endless light. All calm as it was bright…" his brow furrowed as he read it a few times over. He'd actually read quite a bit of poetry, and saw a deep double meaning. It felt really strange to him to be interpreting poetry, but hey… his girl was worth it. (That, and the kiss he was hoping for in exchange for his card… It was **Valentine's** Day, after all.)_

_Meaning number one spoke of the end of the world. The silence before a final storm, the last time the sun went down. He'd thumbed through Raven's mythology books enough times to see something similar in the poem…_

_Raven herself entered the common room and Beast Boy's head snapped around to see her. Quickly shoving both books under the sofa, he greeted her in a rather squeaky voice. She eyed him for a moment. The TV wasn't on, nor was the gamestation. He wasn't cooking, but sitting on the couch. What was he doing, then? "All alone?" she asked, opening the cabinet to reach for some tea bags. Her hood fell back as she reached on her tippy-toes._

_"Uh… yeah." Beast Boy said, red quickly rising in his cheeks and across his nose. Quickly rising so she wouldn't be looking in the same direction as his hidden books, he went and leaned on the counter to watch her work. "Meditation go okay?" He said, kicking himself at how lame that sounded._

_"Yeah." She said, starting the front-left stove burner with a flick of her powers. "Bored today or something?" she said, equally embarrassed at how lame this conversation was. Both of them knew what the other was thinking about. This would be their first real Valentine's Day with a significant other. The first had gone by and they were a couple, but the Titans had spent the whole day hunting Plasmus through the sewers. Neither was in the mood for romance after all that…_

_The second meaning of the poem he'd read pounded in Beast Boy's mind, and he flushed when Raven's cloak shifted. Her long, soft, pale leg was exposed and the green teen swore he got a nose bleed right then and there. Tearing his eyes away and clearing his throat, he walked from the common room. As soon as he was around the corner, he ran for his life. Why did she still make him so **jittery**?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The dice skittered across the bored, and a bead of sweat worked its way down Cyborg's forehead. They came to stop, reading **nine**. **A 5 and a 4**. Starfire swallowed, having been the one to roll the dice. The yellow game piece advanced, sliding along to smooth wood of the game board. The princess had been drained of color and almost sank into shadows… and been attacked by Raven's shadow… what terrible thing would she bring upon them _this_ time? The red-headed girl warily leaned forward while Cyborg kept watch.

Beast Boy saw a bug crawling along the floor out of the corner of his eye. Was that… some kind of beetle? Odd… he'd never seen living things in Dark Fall's games that weren't some sort of threat. Its rainbow on black shell glittered in the dim light, and it skittered aimlessly along.

Raven followed Beast Boy's eyes and saw the bug too, regarding it warily. She'd have to make sure it didn't decide to crawl on her mate's face… he would freak out and broadcast his little girl scream directly into her face. She tried not to smirk at the thought. Her now long, purple hair dripped down from over her shoulders onto Beast Boy's cheek. "Like the new look." He smiled as widely as his prison would allow. Raven's cheeks colored just a little, and she turned over to Starfire.

Starfire's eyes portrayed fear. An unbridled fear that made her mouth gape ever so slightly. "Skit… skitter…" she couldn't even read the words the game had formed for her. Cyborg, growing concerned, leaned over her shoulder to read it aloud.

**THEY SKITTER SKATTER EVERYWHERE,**

**DEVOUR FLESH, YOUR BONES ARE BARE **

"Er… that's no good. That's not zombies or something, is it?" Everyone glared at Beast Boy for his vague attempt at a joke. "Sorry…" he looked embarrassed, looking away. Something caught his eye, though. The beetle from before was back, but it was looking at him now. Right at him.

_Thousands more beetles emerged from cracks, shadows, and the woodwork._

Raven's pupils turned into tiny dots and a girlish shriek of terror escaped Starfire. "_Scarabs_!" Raven shouted.

"_What_?" Beast Boy cried. "_Where_? _Where_? I can't see!" You could tell he was trying to turn his head, but he just couldn't see them all. He could barely see the one from before, stuck in the floor like he was.

Cyborg leveled his sonic cannon and blasted as Starbolts sizzled the air! Tiny squeaks of dying insects were heard, but the swarm as a whole _kept coming_. "Shit shit shit shit…" Raven started tugging at Beast Boy, grunting in effort. She had to free him before they got to him, stuck in the floor. They would… they would…

"I'm stuuuuuuuck!" Beast Boy groaned with all his strength.

"Turn into something big to break out." Raven commanded. Blast after blast was heard in the background, but more and more creepy crawlies were coming. "Hurry up!"

"I can't! You're stuck in this with me! I'd crush your arms into the floor!" Beast Boy cried, grunting uselessly while he tried his own strength to get out of the floor. Raven's arms were, in fact, holding his underarms. If he became a gorilla or something, his change in size would crush her slender limbs into the wooden floor he was stuck in. "Blast me out!"

"I told you I can't! This wood… _quicksand_ is slippery to my magic! I can't grip it to make it explode!" Raven gasped when she spotted a shiny black scarab by Beast Boy's ear. Without thinking Raven bashed her forehead against it, and bug goo was on her face. She groaned, dizzy for a moment from hurting herself. Suddenly she felt two or three of them crawling on her legs. "Aaagh! Get off me!" Raven thrashed around but they held fast. A blossom of pain exploded on her left calf and she cried out. Jerking herself around, her eyes glowed white. A blast of black magic the width of a thread lanced from her chakra gem. The beetle squeaked like a mouse as it died. Raven repeated the process with any others that managed to get to her.

"There is no end to them!" Starfire said, hovering just above the swarm and still blasting away. Luckily, scarabs cannot jump. "They will come forever!"

""Where's a can of Raid when you need one?"" Cyborg shouted, stomping on five or six as he aimed his next blast. Like a horrible black flood, the mass of insects were coming closer. "We gotta get outta here!"

"We're stuck!" Raven reminded him angrily. A scarab came close to Beast Boy's face and he saw it. Drawing a deep breath he blew on it over and over, as though that would get rid of it. Raven blasted it into bug goo. "Beast Boy, I can still heal my arms when it's over. Turn into something big and get out of there." She said intensely.

"I said **NO**!" he roared, his face flushed red. "I can't hurt you!"

"I'm going to hurt **_YOU_** if you don't do what I say!" Raven snapped angrily, blasting another bug with her chakra beam. "_Do it_!" Losing all dignity, the gothic girl slammed her forehead against his. He yelped in surprise and pain, and Raven reared back to do it again.

_There was something crawling in her hair._

A cry of panic escaped her and she thrashed around. But it was no use. She was effectively stuck in the floor with him. A lump rose on Beast Boy's forehead in the shape of her chakra gem, and he saw stars for a moment. "Raven, I can't break your arms just to –!" she slammed her head against his again, making him cry out.

"Do as I say!" There were tears of pain in Raven's eyes, and her hair hung down like a veil. The two of them didn't even notice how much closer the swarm was getting. They were only a few feet away–!

"If ya'll are gonna do something you better do it fast!" Cyborg shouted, still blasting awkwardly with his left hand alone. Five or six began crawling up his leg and he slapped them quickly away before more came. If any of them got to his fleshy parts instead of metal…

"We are being overrun!" Starfire was blasting with all she had, but she was wearing down as well. The shiny black beetles kept coming, though. The squeaking, rushing, six-legged things had no end to them. They just kept coming.

"Raven –!" Beast Boy said, his voice cracking. He didn't wanna… he really didn't…

"Do it, Gar…" Raven whispered, twin tears going down her eyes. Beast Boy huffed a few times, getting ready for the transformation. Finally deciding upon the animal, there was a loud woosh. Raven screamed in pain as both of her arms broke. The entire room was enveloped in black, cackling and sparking and throwing off bolts on anything that moved. Replacing Beast Boy was _Beast, _who burst from the floor like a wild animal! He howled and roared at a moon that was not there. Raven was thrown in the explosion. The black magic that surrounded the room made the air heavy, and every single scarab suddenly imploded on itself. Bug goo was everywhere.

No more came. The threat of Starfire's roll was over. The black magic faded from the room, retreating back to Raven. All three Titans rushed to where she lay. Her arms were in awkward positions, clearly not meant to be that way. She lay there staring blankly at the ceiling, hyperventilating in pain. Blood ran here and there, but the damage was done. Raven's arms were broken. Beast returned to being Beast Boy, who rushed over to be at her side the fastest of all. "_Raven_! Raven are you…?" he trailed away when he got a good look at her arms. "Oh c'mon Rae… you weren't _lying_ were you?" He started tearing up for the half dozenth time since they began. Dark Fall sure knew how to bring so much misery…

There was a long, awkward silence of the three of them staring at her. Waiting for any reaction, any words that might signal she would be okay. Sure, she could heal herself easily, but if she was in shock she couldn't use any magic at all. Suddenly, "My… _arms_ _hurt_." Raven said flatly, conjuring smiles on all of her friends' faces. Her teeth were gritted, and Beast Boy propped her head up. Her white outfit was stained with her blood and bug goo. "Dammit." Raven hissed when she tried to move one of her arms.

"Diagnostics say that you've got two breaks in your left arm, and five in the other." Cyborg said, checking his left arm's readout.

"Gee, thanks." Raven grunted. "Beast Boy. Move one of my hands to the other arm." Beast Boy did as he was told, but could barely stomach her cries of pain as he did so. Raven's left hand rested on her right upper arm. A soft blue glow made itself known under her hand. "This might take a while." She told the others. "Sit down and try to rest, all of you." she commanded. Everyone sat in a circle around her, though Beast Boy kept her head cradled in his lap. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion…" she would be doing that for a long time. They tried to ignore the thousands and thousands of dead insects all around them.

**FLASHBACK** (Same one as earlier)

_The second meaning to the poem was still in Beast Boy's mind that night. He'd decided on that particular poem, written it in very neat cursive in a blank card, and was going to place it on Raven's pillow as a gift. She'd find it when he wasn't around, so it wouldn't be as awkward as giving it to her directly. Signing his name in the card as well, he took a deep breath and walked to their room. He regretted his plan as soon as the door was open. Raven sat in the middle of the room, eyes closed in meditation, candles all around her. Holding his breath and tip-toeing past her, be gently placed the card on her pillow. Tip-toeing even quieter the second time, he was almost out the door when, "Cute." He flinched at the sound of her voice._

_"Er…" Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his head. His blush ran across both cheeks and his nose. "Huppy… heeepy…. **Happy** Valentine's." he said awkwardly._

_"A poem about the end of the world for Valentine's Day?" Raven quirked an amused eyebrow. "Cute." She said again, putting the card down. She must've called it to her with her powers while he was trying to retreat…_

_"It's got **two** meanings!" Beast Boy defended quickly. "The **first** one's the end of the world!" He made to say the other one, but stopped._

_"And the other?" Raven asked._

_"It's… uhm… its about… ah…" he turned redder and redder as he went. Finally she saved him._

_"Here's your present." Raven gestured and a back of little heart candies dropped onto his head from out of nowhere. "I had Starfire pick them up for me." He picked them up and peered at them through the clear plastic. Instead of being little heart candies that said **be mine** and **I love you, **they said things like **screw you** and **what're you lookin' at? **_

_"Classy." Beast Boy tried not to laugh at the joke candies, and started retreating. The door slid shut, and he was gone again._

_Raven let him go, and a soft smile found her face. Sitting there, still in the lotus position, she read the card over and over. She'd seen the poem before of course, and glanced over to her bookshelf. The book it was from wasn't on the shelf. He must've borrowed it to find something to put in his homemade card. A tiny blush colored Raven's cheeks, and she spoke aloud the poem that told of the end of the world. "I saw eternity the other night, like a great ring of pure and endless light… all calm as it was bright…" She paused for a long time._

_The poem's second meaning referred to a married couple, talking of their wedding ring(s). Also, that they had just made love, talking of the eternal bond of laying together. It spoke of the moments just after climax, where there's nothing at all in the world except for you and your lover…_

_**Raven blushed.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven lay there, breathing hard. Her friends watched as her shaky arms moved themselves about slowly. The breaks had taken a lot of time to heal, and on top of that everyone was getting hungry. How long had they been in the game? It felt like an eternity since they'd seen the sun…

Beast Boy, Raven's head still in his lap, crooned silently over her. If her arms would fall tiredly, he would catch them before they hit the floor. Then, she would wait a few minutes to rest, and try again. She wouldn't let anyone go anywhere until she was healed. Which was probably for the better. They needed another rest. They deserved one. So long as they didn't roll the dice, they were okay for the moment. "Whose turn is it _now_?" said Beast Boy, watching his mate like a hawk.

"Mine." Said Cyborg darkly.

"And then mine." Raven put in. "I think it might be waiting for us to slip up." She flexed her arms one way, then the other.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't think it plans on letting us finish this game." Raven said. "Think about it. I gathered all the symbols, so I would've destroyed it if I'd stayed in the first game." She paused for a moment and Beast Boy caught her arms as they fell. Gently supporting them, he guided them down to the wooden floor. "And then, Beast Boy activated the time machine at the end of the second game. He could've gone back and kept it all from ever happening. That would've been to Dark Fall's disadvantage too."

"Yeah… what about this one?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Well, say one of us gets to the middle of the game board. That seems to be our goal." Raven gestured to Jumangi, which lay on the floor where the hole in the floor and the quicksand was used to be. It had long repaired itself automatically when they weren't looking. "Well… what then? We finished a board game. We didn't gather symbols to destroy it or gain access to time travel. We don't have any significant weapon against it right now."

"Are you saying this is all for _nothing_?" Cyborg demanded. "Its bound to let us out and end the game if one of us reaches the center of the board! _Right_?"

"Where in the rules of the game did it say that?" Raven said softly, looking at him with even eyes. "It just says 'the first player to reach the end wins.' That's not a guarantee of our safety." She looked at each of them in turn, and then sighed. She shut her eyes for a moment, and lifted her arms to test them again. She wasn't in pain anymore, but she ached so badly…

"Dammit…" Cyborg said grouchily, leaning back against a crate and folding his arms.

"Friends… are we going to get out of here alive?" Starfire whispered. "Friend Robin died to save me… shall we die too?" There was a long silence, for there was no good answer for that sort of question.

"One thing bothers me." Beast Boy spoke up at last. They looked at him, his brow furrowed. "Remember the first time Raven rolled? At the very beginning of the game?" They nodded, and Raven's eyebrow quirked like it always did when asking a silent question. "The words said '_in the game now you will stay until the shadows roll away_,' right?"

"Yeah, so?" Cyborg asked.

"What happened on that turn?"

"It got dark, and we realized we were in the game again." Raven said flatly.

"But just making things dark isn't a threat, is it? All the other rolls, except for the second roll for doubles, have had bad stuff happen. Why not the first roll?" Beast Boy pressed.

"Unless… whatever the first turn was is still happening _now_." Raven's eyes widened in revelation. "What was it, though?"

"Every turn starts a new threat, though… all the terrors of this game vanish when we have rolled again or if we outwit the danger." Starfire mumbled, playing with her red hair. She was unsettled and still thinking of Robin, but she was starting to follow. "But… the poisonous plants stayed for more than one turn…"

"Dark Fall has become inconsistent." Raven said. "Its not upholding the laws of the game like it should. Its evil, but now its breaking its _own_ rules." She was starting to smile, and Beast Boy almost literally saw her eyes light up. "Maybe its not Dark Fall that has to end this game…"

"Maybe it's _us_." Cyborg said, leaning forward.

"How do you end a game that's not over yet? Hit the reset button?" Beast Boy was thinking of the gamestation when he said this. "That would start it all over again!"

"There's nothing like that here… but… how do you end a board game that's not done yet?" Raven had that evil genius, under-the-eyebrows smile on her face. She sat up and pressed herself into the standing position. "I'm better now." She reported. "My chakra's exhausted from healing, but I'll get by. I think I know what to do."

"What is it, friend?" Starfire fearfully watched Raven pull Jumangi over to their sitting circle. She gulped a little loudly as Raven pulled the doors open and picked up the dice. Starfire shrieked as she rattled them around for a moment. "It is not your turn, friend Raven! What if the Dark Fall punishes you for rolling when it is not your –?"

**_Raven blew the dice apart by magic._**

Everyone gasped. "It gave us the hint with the first rhyme." She let her devilish smile fade and she raised her voice. "What now, _Dark Fall_?" Raven asked the ceiling. "No dice, no movement. No movement… **_Game Over_**!" There was a sudden, screaming howl of wind. Everyone was lifted from where they sat and –!

_Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg fell out of the game world, and into the real one._

_

* * *

Whoa! …NOBODY WINS! **AHAHAHAHAHAA**! That's the greatest plot-twist ever! Well, the game is over. But… what threats will await them when they get to the real world? Many of you have remembered that "the exciting consequences of the game will vanish when a player reaches Jumangi and called out its name." And, because of that, many of you are asking if Robin will be back. I guess we'll find out, right? I mean, if the game's over… maybe he'll show up in the common room when they get back? Until next time, horror fans!_


	13. Storm Clouds Gather

_And another chapter is born! Yay! The final battle with Dark Fall is already planned out, and all you have to do is read to get there! Some of you will ask why I asked for a vote if I was just gonna destroy the dice. Well… it was so close I couldn't tell who won! (audience falls down anime style) It was between BB and Raven. Starfire got a few passion votes since Robin died, and poor Cyborg only got like two votes! Poor guy! Oh well… Anyway! When we last left our heroes they'd figured out the riddle of the third game, and Raven destroyed the dice. With no way for the game to continue, Dark Fall has ended the game! But that means… that right! Its time for a battle! RAWR! I don't own Teen Titans!_

_

* * *

_**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 13 – _Rampage of Darkness_

**It had grown strong over the millenia. It was powerful, yes. It had tangled with sages, knights, wizard, clergy, and so many more mere innocents had become a part of its being… Then the power Azar people had sealed it away. Then… so many years later, it had been set free by complete chance. So, it had sipped at the magic being used above its prison.**

**Only when she used her magic did it take any for itself. It stored the magic away like a battery, until it was strong enough to finally break free. When the green one and the metal man broke the seal, it was finally. Then, it had taken the shape of a disk to throw it off guard. It was just a game, after all…**

**But then she'd won and sealed it away. So it waited many years and went back in time for revenge. Then, it had accidentally captured her life mate. He'd won that game.**

**After more time had passed it decided to play one more game with the group. One of them had lost, but the others had figured out the secret. Three games were more than enough. It was time to start feeding again. It already had thousands of souls, and had recently added one more. It was time to purge the world…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"aaaaaaaaaa---**AAAAAAAH**!" All four Titans fell into the common room from the ceiling, dropping out of a muddy-purple vortex. They landed with a group-sized, "**_OOF!"_**

"Get offa my back!"

"Get your foot outta my face!"

"My hair is tangled in someone's gafars!"

"E–**NOUGH**!" Raven sent them all scrambling. Her white garb flickered, but then went back to white. "Dark Fall is right behind us. Be ready!" Everyone stood poised for battle. There was a long silence. The boxes from their spring cleaning were still strewn around the room. Raven's book was right where she'd left it when she'd gone to see Jumangi for the first time. Robin's clipboard and pencil were still nearby, tallying and keeping track of everything. Nothing had changed.

"Uh… is it coming or not?" Cyborg said, lowering his sonic cannon. "Maybe… it's over?"

"Dude… I think it just got started." Beast Boy had gone pale and was pointing out the common room's main window. Everyone whipped around, expecting to see Dark Fall in the room. But no, it was worse than that.

_Dark Fall was in Jump City, the size of the skyscrapers._

"Dear _Azar_…" Raven's face, since it was always pale, went completely white. Starfire covered her mouth with both hands in horror. Beast Boy fell on his hands and knees in shock. Cyborg couldn't believe his eyes.

How had it grown so **_huge_**! The giant, pulsing shadow had taken a vague, lumpish shape. Its twin red eyes seemed to focus on nothing, but see everything. It had no mouth to speak of, at least not yet, and its shadowy aura was starting to blacken the sky. Thunderous clouds rolled this way and that, warning of a violent storm to come. A _very_ violent storm…

"Uh… this is gonna be a problem…" Cyborg said, gesturing to his severed arm.

"I am also wearied with battle…" Starfire said, drooping before their most powerful enemy yet.

"Mmm…" Raven said.

"Suck it _up_!" Beast Boy snapped. Everyone looked at him in shock, but he only glared back. "We got through the game where we had to follow its rules. Now its on _our_ turf!"

"He's right." Raven said. "We've gotta repair Cyborg and get out there as quickly as we can. In the meantime, we have to evacuate the city." Raven ran to the computer that usually told Robin what was wrong when the Titan alarm went off. A microphone jumped out at her after a few moments. "Evacuation code **black**. All citizens flee the city immiediatly." Raven's voice echoed across Jump City, and Dark Fall paused. It turned directly towards Titans Tower, its eyes narrowing. Raven slammed the microphone down and it broke into pieces.

"I think it heard you." Beast Boy mumbled. Cyborg took off towards his repair shop, eager for every second they had. "Hurry Cyborg! We'll need you out there!" Beast Boy took off towards the window, getting ready to break it and take off into battle as a large animal. Raven grabbed him by his collar and yanked Starfire along by the wrist. "Hey, what gives? The city needs us!"

"We need help first." Raven said, throwing the door to their room open. Pulling both of them inside she finally let go. Her hair kept getting in her way while she was looking along her shelves. Finally growing angry about it getting in her way, she formed a line of magic at the end of one finger. Gripping the end of her really long hair (which she wasn't used to), she slashed it off! Tossing a foot or so of hair to the floor, Raven looked like her old self again. Beast Boy and Starfire gasped, but she actually felt better with shorter hair. Grunting and pushing potion after ingredient aside to get a better look, she finally found what she was looking for. "Spirit lure powder." She showed them the jar. "Kind of like sugar for the supernatural." She untwisted the lid, grabbed a pinch and threw it in Starfire's hair. The red-headed girl sneezed. She repeated the process with Beast Boy and herself. "Now, Dark Fall will be attracted to us rather than the innocents in the city. Just don't eat any. Its _very_ addictive."

"What does that stuff _do_?" Beast Boy asked, watching his hair sparkle just a little before going back to normal.

Raven resealed the jar and placed it back on the shelf. "You'll be like a homing beacon for it to find. You won't be able to hide, but it might leave the people of the city alone if it senses one of us." She turned with a flourish of her cloak. "We have to get out there as soon as possible. The longer we wait the more people will suffer."

"Yes." Starfire nodded quickly, racing out into the hall and out of sight.

Beast Boy ran to follow, but paused in the doorway. "Aren't you _coming_, Raven?" He said, waving a hand that she should follow. Raven was rushing around her shelves of potions and scriptures, hurriedly mixing and double-checking everything.

"I'll follow as soon as I can. _Go_." She didn't even look at him, her finger running down the page of a potion recipe. Her eyes darted back and forth

Beast Boy stomped over to her and took her by the collar. She looked shocked when he forced a kiss on her. Quickly he broke it and said, "If I die before you get out there, I'm comin' back to haunt you." He smiled, let her go, and took off. Raven sat there alone amongst her potion ingredients, shocked but invigorated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Fall had no definitive shape. But, it didn't really need one. It was far too powerful to even need to go after the screaming masses that were retreating from the city. It's red, powerful eyes flashed for a moment, and it seemed to sprout thousands of what looked like hairs out of its head. No… _webbing_. Strands of webbing. Thousands and thousands of them snaked down through the city. Dark Fall's eyes narrowed in amusement. Its bubbling, bulbous shape seethed and writhed on itself. The smokey black aura was spreading in the sky, and thunder shook the city.

The army of darkness was coming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy rushed after Starfire, and caught her in the common room, taking off her gauntlets and metallic collar-thing. "What're you doing?" Beast Boy asked, looking frantically at the new development that Dark Fall was taking. Thousands of little red things were sprouting from its body. What _were_ they?

"I am removing the weight on my body." Starfire dropped her gauntlets and the metal collar clanged heavily to the ground. "This… this may be our final battle." Starfire whispered. "I wish to be as lightweight as possible, in the case that I may rely on speed." She looked out towards the city rather fearfully, but quickly hardened her resolve. Beast Boy leaned down and picked them up, receiving a slight shock. Starfire must've been wearing thirty pounds of extra weight! Seeing his look, she spoke again. "Tameranians are always being physically trained, and many of us wear weighted clothing to fulfill this requirement." She watched him place them on the counter.

Lightning crashed and thunder boomed, startling them both.

Cyborg ran into the common room, a new arm ready to go. "Let's kick some butt!"

"How will we fight this shadow creature directly?" Starfire wanted to know as the three of them stood by the main window. "It is even larger than _Trigon_." She winced at saying Raven's father's name aloud.

"The same way we fight any other enemy. As _Titans_." Beast Boy said it, but it sounded like something Robin would say. Starfire flinched lightly at the thought of his name. "Hey." He said, looking over at her and guessing her thoughts. "There's only four of us, but four's better than nothing."

"Raven said she'd catch up with us…" Beast Boy said. "She'll be behind us soon, so we've gotta be the first wave." He paused for a moment, looking at the still blackening sky. "She's probably mixin' up something nasty to throw at shadow-blob over there." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of their enemy. There was a long silence, all three of them staring out over Jump City. The red threads were still multiplying, weaving around but not grabbing anything. What were they for, if not to grab people or… _something_? Beast Boy swallowed aloud, then turned back to his team mates. "So… who gets to say it now?"

"I shall." Starfire said solemnly. "I shall say it…" Her eyes flared bright green. She rose slowly… slowly into the air. Both boys could feel the gathering power. It vibrated the very air around them. Starfire's brilliant red hair wriggled with no breeze, and her muscles trembled as they coiled up with all the strength she could muster. She took several deep breaths, and Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl . Grabbing onto Cyborg's shoulders, he waited. "For friend Robin…" Starfire whispered, green vapors of supernatural power outlining her slender form. "**Titans, _GO!" _**She took off like a shot, straight out the common room window. Beast Boy and Cyborg followed, but she was way ahead of them. The battle had begun.

--------------------------------------------------------

The threads were everywhere. Red threads of light. Red, **dark** light. They lay in streets, on dumpsters, in the alleyways, on sidewalks and around buildings. Seething quietly. Adrift in the wind, they waggled like little hairs. All of them connected to the same giant entity, Dark Fall.

They were coming. It could smell the spirit lure powder on them. Very clever. The dark one no doubt gave them that… but where was she? No matter. They would all die, and join the ranks. The ranks of the thousands it had consumed…

Just then, a jolt of magic went through the threads lying throughout the city. Each one thrashed independently. Shapes began forming on the end of each one. Vague… they were transparent… no… they were solid now… Forming arms and legs… heads, limbs and bodies. They were people! No… _souls_. The souls of all those Dark Fall had consumed. Connected to it in the small of the backs by the threads, each and every one of them glowed red. Thousands of long-dead people were in Jump City now. All of them were its servants. All who died before it were doomed to join its army of darkness. It saw everything through their eyes, knew everything they knew. It was absolute, and in control.

At the edge of the bay, three teenage super heroes landed. Standing side by side… they advanced into darkness. That was when the rain started. "This is it, you guys." Beast Boy said.

"Yup." Cyborg said, deploying his sonic cannon. "I see them already." He gestured.

"Dark Fall's victims?" Starfire asked softly, though her face was kept neutral by force.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said. "That could'a been us, if we hadn't found a way out…" His eyes narrowed as they walked down the street at a leisurely pace. Dark Fall was so big they could already see it. There was no point in wasting energy getting there quicker. They'd fight when they arrived.

"Then… friend Robin is among them somewhere?" Starfire whispered, shuddering. "He is a part of this army of darkness?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven toiled quickly away at everything she could all at once. It was all coming down to this. Mixing tiny bottle after tiny bottle, she pushed each one into her belt. She looked like Rambo, except with tiny bottles of whatever she was making instead of bullets strapped all over her. "Well… that's all." She snuffed the fire under her small cauldron with a flick of her powers.

She picked up the jar of spirit lure powder. Squeezing her eyes and mouth shut as she twisted off the lid, she _dumped the whole thing over her head_. The magical powder hissed into all the cracks and folds of her cloak. Some got down her unitard between her breasts. A good deal stuck in her hair… If the others were candles for the Dark Fall to zoom in on, Raven had just become the **_world's biggest bonfire_**.

Raven shuddered at the feeling the powder gave. It was an electric, static feeling and she didn't like it. Her powers longed for her to eat some, but she couldn't. Not now, not _ever_. It was too risky. "That's… all I can do…" she made her way out of her room, walking and quietly shutting the door behind her. She passed through the common room, seeing Dark Fall out among the buildings. Her powers could sense its growing darkness. The rain was picking up, and lightning split the sky. "Heh… lightning startled me and started the first game when my powers went haywire…" Raven mused as she got into the elevator. "It doesn't even phase me now, after all the stuff we've been through…" she pushed the R button, and stood silently as the elevator climbed the shaft. There was no point in rushing. Expending energy before she got to the battlefield would only make her worse off. The elevator beeped and the door hissed open. She stepped out and climbed the stairs. Pushing the door open, she stepped out onto the roof.

Dark Fall could see her, she knew. Its eyes could see everything in Jump City. There was no hiding. It was either fight if you could, run if you could, or be consumed by darkness. No doubt some citizens had already been taken. They really didn't get much notice, but at least she'd warned who she could. The thousands of red, shining threads connected to someone from the past from whom it had stolen their souls. An army of mighty warriors, monks, clergy, wizards, and God knew what else. Just waiting to take Raven and the other Titans on. It was time for the final battle of Dark Fall's games. The final shadow.

Raven found herself thinking of Beast Boy right before she flew off the tower. How odd and quirky their relationship had been at first. And then… it seemed so natural. She wasn't the weak damsel in distress type of girl, but… she would've given anything to have him hold her right then. Even for just a moment… Raven licked her dry lips, pulling up her hood since it was raining. She let her cloak close around her, hiding her body from the world. "I…" Raven tried to think of something inspirational to say to herself before going into battle. There was no Robin to shout _'Titans_ _go!'_ anymore. The dark girl could only think of one thing to say, and try to stop the end of the world… she parted her lips and spoke softly, just above a whisper. She could barely even hear herself over the rain. It was a poem. A poem from a Valentine's Day card Beast Boy had given her long ago… a Henry Vaughan poem. "_I saw eternity the other night, like a great ring of pure and endless light. All calm as it was bright…_"

_**Lightning split the sky again, and Raven was gone from the tower.**_

* * *

_Let the battle begin! The Raven's Game series is coming to a close, folks. I can't believe how much praise, how many reviews, and fellow authors I've met thanks to this trio of stories! Its freaking awesome! I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor! Leave a review and let me know what you think. I hafta go write the next part, so I don't have much time to sit and chat! TTFN! Ta-ta-for-now!_


	14. Main Street Brawl

_Alrighty then! I bet you guys are super excited, so I won't bore you with a long opening note! I don't own Teen Titans, and away we go! Into the darkness, my duckies! Mwahahahaha–! (cough cough cough… splutter… (completely **ruins** evil laugh))_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 14 – _Main Street Brawl_

"Here we go…" Cyborg whispered. He, Beast Boy, and Starfire had reached the edge of the ghostlike appendages that were attached to Dark Fall. Little thread-like things were everywhere in the city. And, on the other end of them was the spirit of someone Dark Fall had destroyed and consumed. Its own private army of thousands.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, shivering in the rain that had found them only moments ago. "I hope Raven comes soon. She'd make that a whole lot easier…"

"We will have to survive until she arrives…" Starfire whispered, her eyes still seething with raw anger. They kept walking forward and none of the glowing, red spirits seemed to take any notice… until suddenly they did. Every single one suddenly turned and stared at all three Titans. They froze in place, until Cyborg's sonic cannon sprang free. There was a long silence. "Why… why are they not attacking us?" Starfire shivered hard. Those eyes… all those horrible, empty eyes. Red spirits with eyes like black ink… "W-what are they waiting for?"

"_Orders_." Beast Boy said, looking up and over the crowd towards the main body of evil. Dark Fall. "It's waiting for us to get scared. Scared… so we'll make a mistake." Beast Boy's head tilted downward slightly, until his eyes were shadowed under his eyebrows. Only faint glints of light from the lightning could be seen that told they were even still there. "I… I got one thing to say to all you _zombies_… and you too, Dark Fall."

**FLASHBACK – The beginning of THIS story when Beast Boy awoke from the nightmare**

"_Sorry…" Beast Boy whispered in a cracked voice, climbing into bed next to her again. Raven felt him trembling uncontrollably, though. She held his head to her breast, stroking his hair comfortingly. He took a deep breath through his nose, held it, then let it out. Her intoxicating scent clouded his mind into a peaceful sort of lust. Not the kind that would pounce on a girl without a word… but the kind that would wrap her in a wordless embrace of warmth and love. Beast Boy's arms hooked around her, and he nuzzled against her for reassurance._

_"It's gone, Gar…" Raven whispered, stroking his hair. "I trapped it in space, you trapped it in time, and we beat it together at the end." She pulled him up to her eye level, halfway on top of him. They could feel the heat from each other's breath. She nibbled at his neck, coaxing a soft moan from his throat. "You've gotta face what you're afraid of…" she whispered._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It all seemed to echo in Beast Boy's mind. Over and over and over again. Raven's coaching to help him get over something as simple as a nightmare. But, he was living a nightmare. Even so… her words spread courage in his heart like a wildfire. His eyes were ablaze and his teeth clenched. His love's voice grew louder and resonated with his very soul.

"_You've gotta face what you're afraid of…"_

"_Face what you're afraid of…"_

"_What you're afraid of…"_

"_Afraid of…"_

**_"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" _**Beast Boy's voice echoed over the storm and throughout the city! He turned into a T-rex, throwing Cyborg on his back Starfire took to the skies. Dark Fall's eyes narrowed in anger at the green teen's defiance.

Roaring a battle cry to match the king of beasts, Beast Boy swung his tail in a full circle, scattering the first wave. Cyborg blasted out a streetlight, and the red spirits actually parted to not get hit. "They're solid!" He shouted over the rain. "They hafta dodge stuff to not get hit!"

"Let them try to dodge _me_!" Starfire went full auto with her starbolts, right into the thick of them. They mostly skattered, but she got a few of them. They flew backward at the impact just like any normal person did, and lay still. Starfire did a slow circle above them to admire her handiwork. Six or seven of them lay out flat…

…and now they were getting up like nothing had happened.

Starfire almost fell out of the air with shock. Even the one's Beast Boy had thwacked in his T-rex form. Cyborg, with his quick mind and problem-solving, quickly figured it out. "I bet if I…" he aimed carefully to a random specter in the crowd. His sonic cannon blasted and severed the red, glowing thread that connected it to Dark Fall. The spirit fell and dissipated, gone for good. "Yes! It's the _threads_! Cut them off and they die!" jumping off of Beast Boy's back he charged into the crowd like a linebacker! It was then that it got serious.

The specter slash zombies slash whatever one would call them were ordered to attack. Every single one of them drew a weapon, spell or some form of weaponry. Timeless anger bordered their eyes, and the battle began. Beast Boy turned into a raptor as ghostly arrows whistled through the air to claim him. Smaller, he darted among the crowd, chewing through the crowd with his razor-sharp teeth. Starfire gave him cover with countless starbolts, flying through the frenzy of projectiles and flying blades!

Cyborg twisted about and fired a stream as an ancient knight raised his sword to kill him. The thread gone, he vanished. A sorceress conjured a ball of flame and he threw himself to one side as it sizzled past his ear. Rolling forward and ripping a streetlight out of the ground, he swung it broadside to clear a space! Instantly they pressed in around him again. Throwing his arms open as though to hug a very large person, missiles sprouted all over his body from little hidden compartments. His red eye flashed a few times and the barrage launched! Hissing flashes of smoke were left in their trail and the side of a building was blown away, burying dozens of them in the rubble. Magic threads snapped, and more and more of them were gone. But then again, more and more of them kept coming.

Beast Boy the green raptor dashed through the violence, never standing still. Never getting hit. His eyes were narrowed into slits of hereditary rage. The raptor was more in control than he was. Kill, he urged it on. Kill them all. This isn't the time to be a hero. This is the time to _survive_. The raptor tore through specter after specter, severing thread after thread. He hissed in pain when a **_viking_** clipped his side with a sword, making him veer off course into a trashcan. Turning human again he threw himself to his feet, somersaulted forward and became a ram! Slamming headlong into the armored zombie he got his thread of life tangled in his horns and snapped it. The man fell, turned into smoke and disappeared. Just like all the others. Becoming a rabbit he raced between all sorts of legs, he traveled under a parked car and became a gorilla. Lifting the car as he grew he almost saw the arrows too late! He slammed the car down on its side to make a shield for himself, then slammed his shoulder against it. The car rolled spectacularly, crushing opponents as it went and snapping their red threads.

Starfire quickly learned that being up high was not good. So many of their dead enemies had arrows, throwing stars, and magic projectiles she was better off on the ground. Using her fantastic strength she listed one of them and pitched him like a bowling ball. Red threads got tangled everywhere and she blasted the knot with her starbolts. A whole group of them vanished into a smokey haze, gone from the battlefield. Spinning about like a top, she threw green blasts of energy in every direction. "Ha! Hah! _Hah_!" she cried out with each one, blasting to chip away at the numbers of the enemy.

And so the battle went on. They were mostly too slow to be much of a threat. There was a scrape, here, a lucky hit there, but for the most part their numbers were their strength. The green boy had been hit the most. Beast Boy returned to his human form often now, looking ragged and angry. He would skid on his shoes in the wet street, only to take off running again. They were determined to star together. All in a group. One of their group was already dead though. He was somewhere in the city, as though they'd get that far… The metal man blasted wave after shining blue wave of energy, as though by magic. But, it was not magic. Whatever it was, it severed the life threads like a lance of light. The orange-skinned girl was powerful too yes, yes, but she would wear down the fastest. She was fighting with her passions for her dead love, Robin, and she would be the first to fall. And when she did, she would join the ranks of the army of Dark Fall…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven saw tons of them before she even got three-quarters of the way across the bay. Red, spectral soldiers from all across the ages. "Dark Fall's victims…" Raven was suddenly blinded by a white fog, and came to a screeching halt in midair! A presence. She felt a _presence_. Who was it? Who was there, shrouded in this… _white_ fog?

It was… it was a lot of people. People she didn't recognize. The gothic girl was surrounded by fog on all sides. And, she was surrounded by… _white ghosts_. These weren't like the ones that the others were no doubt fighting. These seemed… peaceful.

"Woe-laden child…" one of them stepped forward, or rather, hovered since they were in midair. It was a name in _Templar_ armor, one of the most legendary knights in all of earth's history. A knight of the Templar. "Listen well, if you would hope to defeat darkness once and for all…" Raven didn't think she had much of a choice. More and more white ghosts were coming. The funny thing was… they looked kind of like the spirits that Dark Fall had been using. Only… they were on the right side now. The white-clad girl decided to listen.

* * *

_And that's all for now! I'm writing at a furious pace so I can let the world know what happens next! Please be kind and leave a review for me if you would. Thankies, and I'll be back with the next part soon! Buh-bye!_


	15. Love Beyond Death

_Here I am again, horror fans! When last we left our heroes, the battle was well under way. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are in the thick of battle right now. And Raven… has run into a group of white ghosts. They seem to want to help, but who are they? Where do they come from? Let the story continue! I don't own Teen Titans…_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 15 – _Love Beyond Death_

"Who are you?" Raven hovered amongst the ghosts, shrouded in a white mist high above the bay of Jump City.

"We were once great warriors, like yourself and your friends." A slender woman in a cape said. Her fiery eyes and curly hair bounced as she gestured with her head.

"And throughout history, we all went up against the creature, Dark Fall." The knight of the Templar put in. "And one by one, we fell."

"You lost the games?" Raven said, feeling a small wave of pity wash over her.

"Yes." They nodded, and several more ghosts simply appeared from nowhere. Raven stared as their numbers steadily grew. "Each of us, over the mellinia… _lost_. And, when we did, we became a part of Dark Fall's army." A tall, blonde woodsman still held his bow in his hands. His hawk eyes had not lost their sharpness over the centuries.

"Everyone who dies becomes… a part of it?" Raven whispered, a cold chill going down her spine. "That… that could've been _me_. Or… _Gar_…" she mumbled. She suddenly gave a start. "Robin's out there somewhere, isn't he?"

"Yes." A samurai warrior confirmed. "The black-haired acrobat was a powerful addition." He gripped the handle of his sword.

"But, once we were defeated as a part of its army, we became what you see now." A maiden in a flowing nightgown said. She smiled sadly as she gave them all a title. "Wandering spirits, I suppose one would call us.

"What can I do to beat it?" Raven wanted to know. "You were all a part of it, right? It must have a _weakness_!"

"Dark Fall is powerful, but no unstoppable." The knight of the Templar spoke up again. "Surely you remember the whispers that follow it around?"

"Yeah…" Raven winced, remembering the first time she'd heard them. Like a thousand voices saying millions of different things… She suddenly stopped and looked up in shock. "The whispers! They were… _you all_." The still growing group of ghosts nodded in unison, looking proud of her deduction. Very suddenly, a psychological ton of bricks hit Raven. "Why am I floating here talking to ghosts! I have to go fight!" She took off towards the city, through the mist.

"Dark Fall is not immortal, woe-laden child!" The knight cried after her. "The dark core is the only way to destroy it!" Raven came to a halt, looking back at them. "It's… its near the center of its darkness…" he said.

"Well… are you coming or not?" Raven said. The group of ghosts looked shocked. "You died, joined Dark Fall, and were set free again. Don't you want to _finish_ what you started _centuries_ ago?" she looked at all of them in a sweeping glare from under her eyebrows. There was a long silence, and all the ghosts began converging towards Raven. She squeezed her eyes shut as they all came forward, knowing what was to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------

A man wearing sharp metal claws on his hands slashed at Beast Boy, his glowing red body dancing about to avoid the Titan's claws. Like the raptor, this ninja man relied on speed. He was a little better than all the others he'd faced so far.

Rolling forward and between his legs as a hedgehog, Beast Boy quickly turned into an ape and made a grab for his life-thread. He leapt high and out of the way. Raining as hard as it was, the green teen couldn't follow with his eyes without getting water in them. Turning human again, he – suddenly he cried out in pain as the ninja man's claws sliced from one shoulder to his lower back. Blood flowed quickly as he turned, rather comically grabbed the man's wrists, turned into a gorilla, and _snapped them_! Lumbering forward and bear-hugging him, he ripped the chord that attached it to its dark master. Staggering out of the crowd and into an alleyway, he found Starfire still fighting fiercely. He leaned against the cold brick of the building for a few moments, trying to get his balance back.

The red-headed girl was fighting with all the fire she could muster. A group tried to surround her and she twirled with a dome explosion of green light! She stood there, gasping for air for a few moments. "Beast Boy!" she cried in horror. "You are injured!" she ran forward, lightly touching his wounds. As though he didn't know they were there, sheesh…

"Yeah well… its an army, Star." He said, straightening up as soon as he could muster the will to. All the tears in his shirts showed cuts and bruises here and there. The main one's were on his back. His suite was getting heavy since it was all wet now from the rain. "Oh… what the hell." Turning his hand into that of a tiger, he used a claw to cut his spandex around the waist. Taking a handful of the chest area of his shirt, he tore it away.

Starfire gasped in shock. "Friend Beast Boy…" she said softly, staring at him. She watched his 'shirt' flutter to the ground in the cold wind. He was muscular, but that's not what she was looking at.

_Beast Boy's scars were in plain view. His secret was out._

Cyborg's heels were throwing sparks as he skidded on them. He was being pushed into the alley by a huge man of Chinese descent. A sumo wrestler, maybe? Who knew! Finally getting the upper hand, the metal man threw him on his face and snapped his red thread. The huge warrior vanished in a whisp of smoke. "Finally showin' those off?" He ran to stand with his friends, turning to face the crowd that had gathered to destroy them. Dark Fall's army was _relentless_. Cyborg had seen Beast Boy's scars during his yearly physical (which he personally gave all the male Titans). But, he hadn't seen them since. They were something to look at, all right.

Conjuring a smile, he knew the perfect thing to say. "I know you guys like my body, but I'm with Raven. Sorry." He joked, getting a wry grin out of both of his friends. Suddenly a pair of tiny bottles dropped in front of the crowd from the sky, between them and the Titans. Everyone, from both sides stared at them. A tiny bolt of black energy ignited both of them and they exploded into brilliant displays of light!

There were dozens of screams of death (or was it release, from Dark Fall's army?), and the crowd thinned considerably. Those that weren't destroyed were blinded, and Cyborg took the opportunity to blast them away. A cloaked figure flew above the crowd, dropping more tiny bottles here and there. Fantastic bursts of light and magic were going off up and down the street. It was Raven!

"C'mon! We gotta keep going!" Beast Boy rushed out into the street as a tiger, tackling a straddler and snapping his thread of magic. Cyborg and Starfire followed and they ran in a V-formation with Raven in the lead! Green starbolts flashed forward, clearing a path for the beams of blue and black energy. White light exploded here and there, and Raven disappeared around a corner. She left them behind, but knew they'd be okay.

When she was about three streets away from them, Raven touched down and threw a pair of tiny bottles with a flourish. Squinting her eyes she ignited them by magic. Magically solid light blasted outward in every direction, much like a grenade. More of Dark Fall's minions dissipated, their red threads cut cleanly. Suddenly a kunai-with-chain lanced around her waist and she cried out, yanked forward on her front. Grunting and wriggling, she saw them coming from all sides. She wasn't strong enough to break out of a freaking _chain_… rolling quickly as untangled herself and spread her cloak wide. Very _Batman_-ish, if she did say so herself. She almost felt like she was flashing them, but quickly squashed the though. Her motion revealed the dozens and dozens of bottles she still had left. "Like my arsenal?" Raven said. The straps crisscrossed across her chest, and a whole belt of them went around her waist. A few larger bottles with corks in them were worked into the stitching of her cloak. Rambo had _nothin'_ on her. But, the mindless servants of the darkness kept coming. Raven let them gather into a group, walking slowly backward to gather… gather more… in a confined space. She led the zombie-like warriors halfway down a dead end alley, so they'd be standing close together. When she came to the wall of cold bricks, she threw her hood back so she could see better. The rain sure was getting bad. Taking one of the larger bottles from her cloak, Raven raised it above her head. "_Come get some_." She grinned wickedly from under her eyebrows, pitching it directly into the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire heard a massive explosion and saw the hug flash of light. This actually made her feel relieved. Raven was still out there, _fighting_. The fiery-haired girl saw more coming. She traced their threads with her eyes to the source of darkness in the middle of main street. By _Tameran_, was there no end to their enemy!

Dispelling a group and wandering slowly forward, she was happy that Raven's recent 'missile drop' had thinned her area of vengeful spirits. The boy had wandered from her in the heat of battle, but there were only a few here and there in her view. Starfire took them out with very little effort, making sure to get as many as she could. Not all of them were super strong warriors, after all. Some were just innocent townspeople that had gotten caught up in the darkness.

A whistling sound of parted air made Starfire cry out as she was struck from behind!She landed with a cry, crumpling a streetlight, bouncing off and hitting the pavement. Who on earth could hit so hard–!

_It was Robin._

Starfire went positively pale, on her hands and knees, staring at him. Her hair hung down and she quickly forced it out of her eyes. "No… No… friend Robin… oh no…" she whimpered. She tried to ignore the bruise that was forming on her right shoulder blade.

Robin stood there, his hair weighted with the rain, holding his bow staff. An eerie red aura surrounded him. He stared at her for a few moments, somewhat blankly. He didn't even look like he recognized her! And… oh God… a thread of red magic was sprouting from his back. It ran through the air and down the street, straight to Dark Fall. Robin had died in the game, and was now a part of the dark army. He dashed forward to attack without warning.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire cried out in shock, dodging to on side and taking to the air. "It is I, Starfire! Do you not recognize me!" she pleaded with him. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out his batarang with a rope. Throwing it and catching her around the middle, he jerked her to the ground. Starfire landed with a feminine cry of pain, scraping her cheek on the pavement. Blood seeped out and she writhed as he dashed forward again. Starfire grunted and snapped the rope with her super-strength, only to feel an explosion of pain on her other cheek. She flew through the air and cried out when she hit a public mailbox. It crumpled and she saw white circles for a few moments. Robin had struck her in the face! And… he was still coming. "Robin please – Aaaeeeeigh!" she tumbled away at his vicious attacks, slamming into a dumpster. "I cannot fight you!"

Bowstaff to the stomach.

"Friend Robin –!"

Hit across the jaw.

"I cannot fight you!"

Blood from her upper arm.

"I…"

Crashing through a local shop window.

"I… _love_ _you_…" she whispered, lying where she had fallen. Tears poured from her eyes. "I cannot believe it has come to this." Starfire saw his shadow cast itself upon her as he entered the shop through the window she'd broken. She sat up, brushing the glass off and quickly rising. Twin streams of moisture were down her cheeks as he ran full speed to finish her off. "Oh, friend Robin…" she whispered sadly. Her tiny eyebrows tilted upward as she watched him come. All she did was stand there. Robin ran forward and placed his staff in the ramming position. He would spear her to finish her off!

_Her move was too fast to follow._

His staff tumbled away. Starfire grabbed him in an odd sort of hug, letting his momentum carry her backwards and through the air. Her left hand palmed the center of his chest, and her right she placed on his back. Right on the red thread that connected him to dark fall. Her hair flared like a wet banner as they both sailed through the air. Robin's momentum kept them airborne, so she would only have a second to act. Starfire forced her lips on his, almost violently. "I love you, friend Robin." She thought sadly, time seeming to slow for her. Tameran, his lips were so cold… she'd always thought… his kiss would be… warmer than that… _Starfire ignited a pair of starbolts, blasting Robin from both sides and severing the red thread. _When she landed on the ground again, she was alone. He was gone, just like all the others she had defeated. She was all alone again…

Still on her knees, it was then that she began to weep into her hands.

* * *

_Poor Starfire… sniff… well, I wanted to put something really dramatic in one of these battle chapters, and that was **definitely** fitting, I think! Well, Raven flying around dropping magic grenades and the boys were fighting, so she was all alone. And what is this 'dark core' that the ghosts spoke of? How are they helping Raven now? Stay tuned for the next chapter, horror fans! Rock on!_


	16. Last Hero Standing

And I have returned again for another exciting installment of Raven's Game! Hooray! The final battle with Dark Fall rages on, and every one of our heroes is facing their own challenges. You saw what happened to Starfire… sad, huh? Well, the story must go on! I don't own Teen Titans, **Squee**!

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow**

Part 16 – _Last Hero Standing_

How long had the battle been raging? Beast Boy was already beyond his limits, but he couldn't stop. God, they never stopped coming. He must've taken down close to three hundred of them by now. His muscles ached and he constantly gasped for breath. He was sore from all his animal transformations, and the blows he'd received here and there were starting to add up. After he'd dispatched the closest group he turned into a hawk and flew to a nearby rooftop. Tumbling and falling face down, he lay there breathing for the longest time. Turning human again he groaned and actually shook as he tried to force himself to his feet. He got to his hands and knees with a lot of effort. He peered over the edge of the rooftop, groaning when he saw how many there still were. Red spirits, zombies, or whatever the hell. They were all the enemy… He looked up and outward towards the main body. If it decided to attack anytime soon, he'd be _toasted_. He was so tired… _ohh_… Beast Boy fell unconscious from exhaustion. The poor green teen simply had no more to give. Cyborg was probably no better off…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was down, Raven sensed. She could feel her emotional anguish. She probably found Robin, and… she'd killed him all over again. Pursing her lips and trying to hold back her emotions out of habit, Raven swooped through another group and dropped more of the tiny bottles. Explosions of magic followed her wherever she went, and she landed. They kept coming in her direction, like mindless zombies. Heh, let them come. She was ready for them. When they were very near she reached within her cloak. Her eyes suddenly widened and she parted her cloak to have a better look. She'd run out of magic grenades. "_Shit_." Raven hissed, conjuring magic on her hands. She blasted a dozen or so away, and severed their strings of magic. "I guess I'm down to using my magic again…" She'd made all of those tiny bottles to buffer her use of her powers. She would need all the power she could muster to fight Dark Fall itself. Its army, though powerful, was _not_ her target. The creature was. Raven flew and stopped in midair. What was that loss of aura she'd suddenly felt? She glanced over to one side, seeing a dot of green amongst all the rain and gray. It was Beast Boy! She dove through the air and landed near to him. Turning him over, she cradled his body to her own.

The green teen was shirtless, and all of his 'stripes' were in plain view. Cuts and bruises dotted his body, and a little bit of blood seeped from his temple. Raven watched his head loll lifelessly back, but saw his chest rising and falling. He must've passed out from pure _exhaustion_… Raven couldn't blame him. He'd done all he could for her. All for her. She'd started it all… and now it was up to her to finish it. She bent and kissed his forehead, pulling him under the stairwell's tin roof. At least he would be out of the rain… Slowly running her fingers through his hair, she stood at last and advanced again.

Raven flew out over the crowd of red spirits again, firing wave after wave of black magic cutters. Shaped like disks, the black magic projectiles flew randomly through the air and severed thread after thread. The whole time, she felt the strength growing in her breast. The ghosts… they were with her… even then… But it wasn't time yet. They weren't strong enough. Not yet… not yet…

Raven could almost literally feel Starfire's pain. She'd had to leave her mate behind, too. Although, hers was relatively safe on that rooftop. None of the red demons seemed to possess enough intelligence to look for him there. They only seemed to wander aimlessly until they spotted a Titan. Then, they'd follow that Titan until he or she were destroyed. The white-clad girl saw beams of blue light going this way and that, and knew that's where Cyborg was. She turned to see Dark Fall still staring silently at her. It's eyes narrowed slightly, and the red threads jolted again. It was pumping them up, making them stronger than they were. Streetlights and windows started exploding by themselves, and Raven flew higher so she wouldn't be hit with any debris. The very air was heavy with dark magic, far darker than Raven's own, and twice as powerful. God, what was she going to do…?

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Cyborg teetered on a hillside curb, grabbing a lamppost and swinging about, launching a counter offensive. Wave after wave of the red ghosts kept coming. He was wearing down though. His battery wouldn't last much longer under all this stress. "C'mon!" He roared to the next challengers. "I got enough butt-whoopin' for all of ya!" He arched his beam cannon, knocking some off of their feet. Leaping high and smashing a dumpter he tossed it to knock more away as he snapped threads here and there. Rage was all that kept the metal man going now. The thrill of battle would keep him going only a few more minutes…

"Damnit, Dark Fall." Cyborg hissed, clutching at his arm. His main beam cannon had just overheated. He'd have to use the other one know. "Why don't you fight us _yourself_!" He shouted to the black sky. Roaring his battle cry he split the very street he stood on with a single punch! The ground shook like an earthquake as the crack raced down the street and spread open like a gaping maw. His mechanical body was getting dings and cracks, but the super hero just wouldn't stop. He didn't know how to give up, and he wasn't going to stop now! Countless of the enemy were falling, but it still wasn't enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Grazed by an arrow Raven somersaulted spectacularly, forming a long black blade of magic with her hands. Striking her opponent from behind and straight down the middle, she stood dramatically. The vorpal-slash made her opponent pause, and then simply fall into pieces. Slashing through spirit after spirit, threads were snapped and severed and ripped from their owners. The dark girl paused, gasping for breath. Her hood had fallen back, and her hair was already heavy with rain. She tossed droplets into the air as she spun around to face a new crowd of spirits. Raven wiped her mouth of just a tad of blood, putting up her hands. All of the others were down, and Cyborg was almost out of power. She wasn't tired yet. Not at all…

Flattening herself into a straight line, Raven shot through the crowd like a missile, spinning with her conjured blades of magic. Thread after thread of magic was severed, but when she stopped she found another cut on her body, this time on her upper arm. Passing her hand quickly over it to stop the bleeding, she refocused on her enemy. Squeezing her burning eyes shut for just a moment, "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!" Raven threw both arms upward and an entire _three story building_ was outline in black. Possessed by her dark magic it was ripped out of the ground and smashed into the crowd of red devils! The ground shook and the resulting explosion sent smoke for several blocks. As though it wasn't dark enough already… Raven stood there, letting her black aura fade again, though still poised for battle. No point in wasting magic on a visible aura! Gotta conserve power, gotta conserve… The smoke cleared soon because of the rain, and even more of Dark Fall's army was lumbering around the corner. Raven's eyes narrowed in revulsion and she took to the skies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg groaned, throwing himself into a side alley. Hell, how was he going to fight with no end to his enemies? Checking his power read-out on his arm, he winced. The little indicator was way past red. He'd have to find a hiding spot soon and… hope for the best. Just as he found an empty dumpster and had shut it over himself, he felt his power cell dying. "Good luck BB… Raven… Star… _fire_…" His red eye blinked… blinked… _went out_.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was growing desperate. How many more would she need? For every enemy slain, one more was added to their side, but would it be enough? Her enemies were bolstered by any deaths or innocents spotted in the area. Her cloak had torn when a lightning-fast sword had almost run her through. She'd escaped from that with a minor cut across one of her shoulder blades. "I finally get to wear white, and then get it _blood_-_stained_…" Raven grunted, throwing up her hands and dissipating another enemy. The line of black magic pierced its body and broke the thread on the other side. Leaning on her knees and gasping for breath, she watched the next wave come._ How many more_, _damnit_! Raven suddenly stood bolt up. "Its… its ready. The hurricane…" Her pupils shrank into tiny dots, and she slowly started flying upward. Her flight was shaky, but steady and purposeful. She knew just where she was going.

The Teen Titan Raven was making her way towards Dark Fall. Its army had a huge dent in it, but swarmed throughout the city none the less. Beast Boy lay unconscious on a rooftop. Starfire had been buried in rubble during the battle. Cyborg's power cell had run out. Robin was dead. Raven… she was all that was left. The only hope left for Jump City, no, the whole world. Her hair, brutally cut to the way it was by her magic, flared this way and that in the chilling rain and howling wind. Water dripped from her chin, feet and fingertips. She was soaked to the bone and shivering, but that was the least of her worries now. Raven stopped high up in the air, face to face with evil.

"I think you've done enough damage." Raven said, her cloak flaring in the wind. Dark Fall stared into her soul with its giant red eyes. Eyes that would make the average person wet themselves. Raven's purple, lilac orbs stared evenly back at its red. There was a long silence, aside from the wind and rain. "Stop this storm and fight me." Raven said. "I can tell its you causing it."

Instantly, the rain and wind was no more. Dark Fall's eyes narrowed, and quite suddenly a mouth was visible. A giant, gaping maw of enormous teeth dripped neon green ooze. Just inside the ring of teeth was another ring of teeth, and another, and another. A slimy, living tongue flashed about like a wild snake, just waiting for her to blink or make a fatal mistake. The white-clad girl said nothing, only stared with cold neutral eyes.

"Not backing down, huh?" Raven said. She could already feel it swelling in her breast. The awesome power that had been gathering… ohh… how long could she hold it back? She had to wait, wait for just the right time. She licked her dry lips, pulling her hood down and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Just then a bloodcurdling, sonic scream pierced the air! Male and female at the same time, Dark Fall's nightmare mouth screamed at her from a mere fifty feet away. Raven defended with both arms, her hair and cloak flaring like a banner. When it was over she resumed her stance, though a little shaken.

Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not your dentist. _Shut your trap_!" A nearby _building _was wreathed in black and pitched itself directly into Dark Fall's maw! Teeth broke, skin tore and the huge tongue sprayed blood for a full block. A huge red mark had been painted down part of main street. The monster writhed, thrashing and spitting out debris. Raven conjured a spherical shield around herself, and was battered by chunks of the building. Smoke and falling material rained for a quarter of a mile, even killing a few of Dark Fall's army. It let out a horrid blast of a roar, its shapeless form bubbling and churning like living mercury.

Raven could feel it swelling in her heart, ready to burst free. How powerful had they made it? **God, not yet!** "No more games, eh? Are you ready to fight me _seriously_?" Raven taunted it with a neutral voice, flying backward and downward at a steady pace. Dark Fall regarded her very closely. She wanted to fight _directly_? Just her? No challenge there at all. But, if she wanted to play… they would play. It had always enjoyed a good _game_. Dark Fall's black aura began to compact itself inward. The smokey presence it usually had was fading, making it look like a living mound of ooze. It was getting smaller, more definable now. It was getting ready to fight her one on one… **not**! It lashed out with a lightning fast spike of pure shadow, the same it had impaled her with in the first game.

_Raven heard the gross sound of parting flesh. _

She coughed, and saw blood hit the pavement she was standing on. She reached slowly, and touched her lips. Her fingers came away red. Her vision slid in and out of focus as she looked down at herself. Her white outfit was so red… why? She could hear her heartbeat in her temples. Her head felt very heavy all of a sudden. She let it sag forward, wondering why she was so tired all of a sudden.

_Raven had a spike of black shadow piercing through her abdomen, all the way through her, and into the pavement behind her._

"Well… _shit_…" Raven coughed again, a bit of blood coming out of her mouth. The coppery taste made her wince, and it was only then that the pain hit her. She inhaled harshly in pain, gripping the projectile tentacle that had gone through her. Dark Fall's eyes narrowed in amusement. Humans. So easily damaged. So easily killed. "The… joke's on you, Dark… Fall…" Raven actually smiled a little as she sagged forward. "Soul… _hurricane_…"

* * *

_Holy crap! What's gonna happen next? Is Raven dead? Did I kill her off at the last second? What was this "hurricane" she was talking about? And what did she mean, the joke was on Dark Fall? I just love suspense, don't you? Leave me a review, and let me know what you think!_


	17. Soul Hurricane

_Its official, Ya'll! Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow has more reviews than either one of the other two! Yay for reviews! I love all my readers! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 17 – _Soul Hurricane_

"The… joke's on you, Dark… Fall…" Raven actually smiled a little as she sagged forward. "Soul… _hurricane_…" The swelling in Raven's heart subsided for a moment, and everything went still. Dark Fall paused in its enjoyment for a moment. A tiny, white glow surrounded the girl it had killed. What was going on? What was that _glow_?

_**A thousand long-dead warrior ghosts burst from Raven's body.**_

Her back arched as though in pain, then she fell forward. Dark Fall reared up as countless projectiles pierced into its eyes. Swords and axes, fire and steel, the souls of all those it had taken and the Titans had taken back… that had all returned for another round! For every single enemy the teenage super heroes had snapped a thread of, they had gone to Raven. Staying in her heart until the moment was right to attack. All of that magic, all of those souls were being concentrated into a super powered onslaught of power!

Vikings, knights, clergy, sorcerers, swordsmen, samurai, ninja, wizards, bards, lords, ladies, thieves, common folk, innocents from Jump City… all of them swarmed onto Dark Fall like a colony of angry fire ants! Dark Fall screamed a thousand screams and reared up in surprise and pain. Raven was released from the spike, and she fell to one side. Barely even alive, she forced her eyes to stay open. God… let it work… she didn't… have anymore to… to give…

"_Raven_…"

Oh, what _now_?

"_Raven… get up…_"

Was that voice… _familiar_?

"_Get up and fight it… its not over yet…_"

She felt the pain in her abdomen begin to subside. Was someone… healing her? She didn't know anyone other than herself with that kind of magic. Her organs were moving back into place, and tears flowed freely from her eyes at the pain it caused. Her muscles were knitting themselves. "Who's _there_?" Raven's voice was an awful croak, and she could still taste her own blood in her mouth.

"_Stop it once and for all… for **Starfire's** sake…_"

Raven went cold. "Robin…" she whispered, still face down on the ground. She ground her face on the pavement, trying to turn her head. Sure enough a hazy, spiky-haired figure was leaned over her. "How did you…?"

"_We can't do anymore… I have to go…_"

The voice, as well as the blurry shape, was gone in a gust of wind. Raven sat up very suddenly, wiping the tears from her eyes. He was gone. Had that really been Robin? Or some kind of hallucination? She looked down at herself. Her outfit was reddened with a crimson splash, torn at the stomach and lower back. Raven could see her navel, and ran a hand over the pale skin of her stomach. She'd been healed. Wait… _Robin_ had healed her? How? What the _hell_? "Must be a perk for _dying_…" Raven decided not to question it and stood. She looked up to see Dark Fall screaming and thrashing about.

White ghosts were swarming all over it. Swirling, whirling, and hurting it all over. Incased in a hurricane of vengeful souls, all relentless to take revenge for their lives taken so long ago. Dark Fall was shrinking, crashing into things, screaming, writhing, thrashing… Raven walked towards it. "**_Raaaaavennnn_**!" It screamed her name. A single, venom-filled word. Black lightning was going everywhere, smashing windows and blowing apart whole buildings. Describing its screams is next to impossible, complicated at best. Imagine a room with fifty women in it, a _dragon_, and fifty men as well. Have them all scream at the same time, and that's about what it was like. Demon-like. Gutteral. Feminine, almost though not quite. Can you imagine such a sound? Pray you never hear it, for Raven would never forget it as long as she lived.

A long, rousing blast of black magic dispelled all the souls and they fled to the afterlife. They'd done their part. Raven walked slowly, trying to see through the black aura and smoke that had been created. They'd stripped away most of its power, bit by bit, until it was cut down to its purest form. No more magic. No more games. If it had a true form, this would be it.

_Raven saw an exact copy of herself emerge from the smoke._

Shocked, she saw the girl stare at her with red eyes. "So, you can't beat me, and you think being me will give you a better chance?" Raven spat, angry it had taken her face. Sparks of magic coursed across Raven's body, and the fake Raven poised for battle.

It was her… or what she was… so long ago. Dressed in a black cloak with a silver unitard, it symbolized her dark side. Almost like Rage did in Nevermore, the land of her mind. Her decorative belt had only one glass gem on it, and Raven recognized it at the center of the game board from Jumanji. The part that would always tell them in rhyme what would happen next. Her charigan gem was identical, and the pale skin matched… but the aura was red. The dark threads were gone, so the remainder of the army was gone. This was Dark Fall's last stand.

_Dark Fall had become_ _Raven_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's eyes slitted open. Swearing under his breath he sat up. Breathing out steam and groaning at the pain all over his body, he looked around. He was on a rooftop. The rain had stopped. Had they won! Had Dark Fall been destroyed… no… it was too quiet. Something was still wrong. Black clouds still rolled this way and that, and phantom lightning lit them from the inside now and then. Looking down at his wounds, Beast Boy assessed himself. Sore? _Yeah_. Bleeding? _A little_. Dead? _Nope_. Find Raven now? _Hell yeah_.

Grunting and pushing himself to his feet, Beast Boy walked to the edge of the roof and peered over it. Shivering at the cold from recent rain and his lack of shirt, he saw the street. It was broken. Buildings and pieces of rubble were everywhere. But, as a whole, the city was still intact. He tumped over the edge of the roof, turned into a bird and glided to the ground. Flying upward was out of the question. Rolling rather pitifully in a ball of feathers, he turned human again and stood. Staggering he used a building as a support. Then, he began scratching along, forward towards the massive gathering of dark magic he saw. It was right down main street, so it was all a straight line. That's where Raven would be. Fighting the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got one thing to thank you for, ironically enough." Raven said, reaching and undoing her brooch. Her cloak fell into her hands and she tossed it aside. It flapped dramatically in the wind, like a samurai drama, before hitting the ground. It was white, but now it was covered in blood and dirt. The belts of empty bottle holders were slowly undone, and tossed aside as well.

Dark Fall watched with empty, black eyes. The eye sockets were there, yes, but it was as though there were nothing but an empty void behind them. As though someone had poured black ink into its eyes, and hadn't bothered to let light reflect off of them to show definition. They were just two empty, dark eyes. Taking in everything with cold definition, and letting nothing escape. Empty… _dark_… **_eyes_**…

Finally Raven was ready. Stripped of her cloak, the bottle-holders, and even her jeweled belt. She was at a pure minimum, and had nothing to hold back. The tears in her unitard showed the pale flesh of her stomach and lower back. Her leg-less outfit, with no cloak, showed off quite a bit of skin. She reveled in her own body for a moment. She was tall, femininely developed, and down to the wire. In a way, this was _her_ ultimate form. Dark Fall had chosen to copy her for their final bout, so why not?

"Ready?" Raven said, raising her hands and outlining them in black. Dark Fall nodded only once, raising its hands and copying her gesture of readying magic.

_Beast Boy looked on in silent stimulation as both girls took to the air in a blur of speed._

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, I know. Robin healing Raven didn't make a lot of sense. But let's pretend he had cool ghostie-powers, n'kay? Just bear with me for now, and I promise everything will make sense. What do you think of **Raven VS. Dark Fall Raven** for the final fight? I find it very fitting, like an evil twin kind of thing. What do **you** think, though? Leave a review for me, n'kay? Be patient with me, and I'll be back with the next part real soon! Next time its Raven VS. Dark Fall, so be ready, readers! 'Til next time!_


	18. Shadow Games

_I've tried my hand at song fics, and they've mostly turned out okay… I hope you like the song I picked for this chapter, friends and readers! If you don't recognize it, don't feel bad. It's not a really popular song, but I'll tell what its from later, n'kay? The answer may surprise you! (heart) Now it is time for the actual final showdown. Raven VS. Raven! How **ironic**! I don't own Teen Titans, or Raven and BB would've made out by now! Tee hee!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 18 – _Shadow Games_

The two sorceresses flew high into the air, stopping and circling one another. One in black and silver with dark eyes. The other in blood-stained white with lavender eyes. The green teen was to be the only witness to the spectacular final fight. He looked on from way down below. The two girls were little stick figures in the sky, but they would decide the city's… no… the _world's_ fate. Beast Boy swallowed, wiping chilly rainwater out of his eyes. He dared not miss a moment.

Raven let the spheres of black energy form on her hands, shaping them into twin spikes. "I'll pay you back for this." She mumbled venomously, looking down at her tender abdomen for a moment. Dark Fall copied her, raising its hands and conjuring the same sort of spikes. Time seemed to slow… almost like bullet-time in a Matrix movie.

**Long ago in the ancient past,**

**I remember a night when we first met,**

**In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon,**

**There and then I could tell, you try to break my will.**

**But now watch as I rise to a whole new height,**

**And my mad battle cry will be heard all night.**

Raven took off like a missile and her enemy flew to meet her. Launching both spikes and barrel rolling behind them the Titan slashed her hand across thin air to form a shield. Her twin's spikes of magic broke harmlessly away, but hers had missed too. Judging the recoil in just a split second the dark girl balled a fist and struck Dark Fall across the jaw.

The doppleganger fell at least a hundred feet in a slashing blur, hitting the ground. A spectacular explosion of rock and debris was forced up, sending smoke and flame everywhere. It wasn't out, of course. It rose quickly into the air and wiped the slight line of blood that had escaped its mouth. A sly grin found Dark Fall's face, and they stared at each other for a moment. Raven thinned her mouth into an even line. She'd just gotten the best of it in terms of speed, but she doubted it was fighting seriously.

Dark Fall conjured a sphere of crackling black magic, letting white lightning play across it. Like a freakish baseball pitcher it threw it at Raven and a maddening speed. She gasped aloud and used both hands, reciting a lightning-fast incantation. Using the amazing momentum Raven caught the ball, swung around, and pitched it right back with a little more power than it had before. She'd added her own magic too it. Catching onto the new game Dark fall copied her and sent the 'ball' back, even bigger than before. Raven slammed dark lightning from her hands to slow it down in time, gritting her teeth and feeling sweat go down her brow. Grunting aloud, she pushed it back with a flourish. "No more games!" She roared, flying directly after it. Holding out a hand like a flip-switch, Raven gestured harshly, closing her hand into a fist–!

------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy saw black lightning strike down several buildings in the explosion. It was like watching a freakish, supernatural game of tennis or volleyball. Dark Fall had served, Raven returned, back and forth until **_BOOM!_** The green teen strained his eyes, trying to find his beloved in the smoke. Something had been hit… a skyscraper. A huge, burning hole was carved into one of the city's skyline buildings! Finally, much to his heart's relief, he spotted Raven hovering near the building. How long would a battle of this sort of magical magnitude go on? BB didn't know…

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games and,**

**No I won't be free again,**

**You keep on playin'**

**These dark shadow games and,**

**Not this time I'm not playing again.**

----------------------------------------------------------

Dark Fall watched Raven summon needles of black magic out of thin air with her magic, and it formed a spherical shield just in time. Thousands of razor sharp needles of black magic pin-cushioned the shield. Exploding the shield outward to be rid of all the needles, the two squared off again.

Firing blasts of magic back and forth, the two combatants weaved back and forth between buildings. Blasts of dark magic, coils of crimson lightning, explosions abound! It was truly something to behold. Raven went on, chasing Dark Fall around with a full-auto set of black energy. Her arms pumped forward and back, shooting dark lightning every two seconds to slay her enemy. The doppleganger Raven suddenly turned, angled her shield just right and sent the lightning back to its owner! Raven cried out on impact but steadied herself quickly. Too late. Dark Fall was gone. Raven whirled this way and that, trying to find her opponent. Above? Below? Left…? Ri – **BEHIND**! Too late. Raven grunted as Dark Fall grabbed her in a come-from-behind bear hug. Turning them both upside down, they smashed headlong into a rooftop.

Raven groaned, glad she could conjure a steady shield so quickly. If they'd hit much harder, or dropped from much higher… her head would've been broken. Rising from the wreckage and staggering just a little from disorientation, she faced her enemy. Dark Fall hovered in the air, arms folded, waiting for her to rise. Beating its games was good, but she wasn't good enough to beat **it**.

**So now you know after time has passed,**

**You can never be sure you're always the best.**

'**Cause I'm back from the shadows coming after you,**

**On the brightest day, of the darkest hour.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven brushed her hair quickly out of her face, rising into the air to meet her opponent. Raising her hands, she made to cast another round of black lightning. Dark Fall dodged, springing with incredible agility between buildings. Raven, frustrated with the moving target, followed. She rounded the corner and cried out when suddenly a _streetlight_ flew headlong into her. Casting her magic out of pure panic, she exploded the projectile into thousands of tiny ones. The girl was battered with metal and slammed in the stomach in the follow up attack. She bent in agony, and was struck on the back of the head towards the ground.

The Teen Titan plummeted and barely stopped herself in time. The impact of forceful magic made the pavement cave into a massive bowl shape around her. She looked up, and saw Dark Fall following. Wreathing the rock around her in black she pitched it all upward. The fake Titan weaved through the debris, spinning spectacularly and sending a few back at Raven. She jumped back and out of the crater, glaring at the shadow that had taken on her shape.

**So now watch as I rise to a whole new height,**

**And my mad battle cry will be heard all night.**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games and,**

**No I won't be freed again,**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games and,**

**All this time I've played my friends.**

Raven took to the skies again and suddenly halted when Dark Fall made to give chase. Interlocking her fingers and covering her hands in dark magic – **_POW_**! The shadow creature plummeted as a quick blur, striking the ground with a satisfying smash of pavement. Proud of her double axe-handle maneuver that she'd seen Cyborg do before, Raven tensed herself again.

**Ah, ah, ah, ah,**

**You destroyed the future with your past,**

**Forgot the lesson of the test,**

**You never understood the path,**

**Too bad today will be your…**

**LAST!**

Suddenly, with a massive gust of wind, the red aura had returned. Raven conjured her own with a whoosh of magic as Dark Fall flew to meet her. Amazing midair fighting ensued, strictly hand-to-hand. Swing, block, axe-handle, shield, kick, slash, dark lightning, back-handed fist strike… it seemed to go on forever until Raven was hit directly in the solerplex. Unable to scream in pain as her lungs collapsed Raven crumpled and hit the ground far below. She trembled in the agony, trying to force herself to breathe. Squeezing her sides inward with both hands, she finally got her chest to work again. Taking in a deep, fresh breath of air she rolled to one side. On her hands and knees she saw the shadow of her enemy pass over her.

In a quick-as-lightning maneuver, Raven blasted Dark Fall directly in the face! It screamed, falling backward in surprise and agony. Whatever she'd hit, she'd hit it just right. The teenage super hero gagged, trying to regain her breath to get up and fight. It was vulnerable, she could get it _now_. But no, without being able to breathe she needed a moment to recover as well. It was a few moments before Raven looked up to see she'd taken Dark Fall's face off with her attack. The outer appearance was just a skin! Under it was… **blackness**. The skin quickly reformed, looking good as new.

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games and,**

**No I won't be free again,**

**You keep on playin'**

**These dark shadow games and,**

**Not this time I'm not playing again.**

Roaring a battle cry quite unlike her Raven threw herself to her feet and blasted at her foe. Dark Fall rolled, flipped like a gymnast and called black lightning from its hands. Raven's hair flew like a banner as both attacks met at the middle. Grunting, Raven intensified her attack. Her beam widened and strengthened, pushing back Dark Fall's lightning. Growling with a voice from the depths of hell Dark Fall summoned its power to combine both streams of lightning! A huge supernatural charge shot across the very air around them, and the resulting explosion threw them both back. There was a ton of smoke and endless debris.

"This has to work." Within the shroud of smoke, Raven recited a long and complicated spell. Her hands flew and gestured about in complicated patterns, and her eyes were squeezed shut in concentration. "Hope this works…"

Dark Fall appeared out of the smoke, and Raven was soon to follow. Both warriors faced off for a silent moment. Its face was no longer calm or relaxed. It was twisted in rage. Now was the time to act, Raven knew. While the smoke from the last explosion still remained. "You're not as strong as you were." Raven said, trying to taunt it into making a mistake. "The Titans took out a chunk of your army, and you were already tired to begin with from trying to kill us in the game." She pointed at Dark Fall and said aloud, "You're _weak_!"

In response to the insult Dark Fall took a stance. A shockwaves of power flew away from it in rings, blasting away anything too small of weight. The red aura was intensifying. Raven's plan was working. She rushed forward to do battle with her evil twin, blasting and punching and twisting about to decide the world's fate. Dry-mouthed and a little weak, Raven watched Dark Fall approach quickly and form a swath of red over its hands. It looked like her dressed in black and silver, but it sure as hell wasn't her.

**So now watch as I rise to a whole new height,**

**And our mad battle cry will be heard all night.**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games and,**

**No I won't be freed again,**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games and,**

**All this time I've played my friends.**

"The dark core…" Raven was eyeing the center of the Jumangi board, which happened to be her foe's belt buckle. The evil shadow creature gestured dramatically, ready to cast the red magic and slay her foe. "**NOW**!"Raven cried.

**_Another Raven leapt out of the smoke and bear-hugged Dark Fall from behind!_**

Dark Fall roared in surprise, accidentally casting the spell skyward. It blasted upward and exploded, lighting up the city like the forth of July ten times over. Putting both hands together Raven said her three magic words while her copy was struggling with Dark Fall. "_Azarath Metrion_ **_Zinthos_**!" Dashing forward a _sword of pure magic_ appeared in her hands! Thrusting it outward and towards the dark core Raven screamed a battle cry that would even make Cyborg proud as she threw herself forward. "_Jumangi_…"

_The third Raven disappeared. The dark core shattered into a thousand glassy pieces._

The doppleganger, evil Raven stood stock still for the longest time. Raven stood back with her white, shining blade. That, and the copy a person spell, she had never tried before. It was a good thing both of them had worked… Both girls stared at each other for the longest time. The evil Raven's cloak shriveled up like one watches a cigarette burn. The clothes of her enemy curled and aged at an astounding rate. Raven watched all of her skin go black and glassy. Black opal, or maybe marble, Raven realized. She watched the endless darkness in its eyes begin to fade, all of the pale skin turning slowly to stone. It looked, amazed, as its body started solidifying in such a way that it could no longer move. The grinding sound in the air was painful. It was almost like that whining sound one hears when slowly chewing ice with your back teeth. Its mouth came open, even for just a moment… trying to say something. Its mouth was moving, but it no longer had lungs to voice the words with. And to be honest, Raven didn't give a damn what it had to say. Raising her shining blade high above her head, she watched the darkness completely leave its eyes.

_When Raven brought the supernatural weapon down, Dark Fall's body exploded into a thousand icy pieces._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy wasn't sure what to make of her when she emerged from the wreckage. Raven walked amongst the split streets, the glass and rock and wood. Signs pointed the wrong way and stuck out of the ground at odd angles. Her cloak was back around her, though it swayed in the brisk breeze to show off her tatter clothes. "R… R…" he couldn't even say it.

She spotted him and before either one knew it they were embraced. It wasn't a very strong hug since they both felt so weak, but it was all that mattered. Both of them leaned against a building that was still standing, sliding to the ground. Raven flipped open her communicator while Beast Boy continued to nuzzle her. "Calling… _anyone_ _who can hear this_. Jump City is safe again. Tell all state troopers and emergency services to get their asses down here." With that, Raven dropped her communicator to the pavement. The earthy, salty scent of her boyfriend was comforting… but she passed out anyway. Beast Boy barely had time to cradle her fall before he followed. But, after all the shit that they'd been through lately, who could really blame them?

* * *

_Well, how 'bout **THEM** apples? What a battle! I hope ya'll liked it, 'cause it was fun to write! Well, Dark Fall is gone… so what about the Titans? What happens after all the stuff they've been put through? Let's find out in the next chappie! The horror is over, but stay tuned anyway! Don't forget about that lemon I promised everyone! Tee hee! _


	19. Game Over

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Part 19 – _Game Over_

Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy sat in the common room. They watched, on the big-screen TV, people rushing back and forth. The city had been damaged by the battles waged there, but this time it was on a much grander scale. Dark Fall had been so huge, parts of the pavement were simply compressed downward. Countless workers, craftsman, carpenters, and so on made their living from repairing battle fields the Titans visited fighting villains… but this time there must've been an army of them.

"They're like bees, running back and forth like that…" Beast Boy mumbled, slightly amused.

"Mm…" Raven said, letting his hand rest on hers.

"What should we do now?" Cyborg asked. He'd been retrieved from the dumpster and put on a temporary battery pack for the moment.

"Rest, and clean up." Raven said, realizing she still had the roll as leader. She glanced over at Starfire, who hadn't said anything since she'd been dug out of the wreckage. She hadn't been hurt very badly, at least not physically. "And then we pay our respects." Raven added softly. Starfire flinched lightly upon hearing that, and the battle weary Raven knew she was trying hard not to cry. Robin's death weighed heavily on all of them, but it was the worst on the red-headed girl, everyone knew. Beast Boy felt like a jerk when he caught himself thinking he was glad it was Robin and not Raven. One couple amongst the team of five had been broken up. Forever. One by one the Titans left the common room, except for the alien princess.

---------------------------------------------------

By pure chance, Raven was first in the shower. (since this series of stories has already had a Beast Boy shower scene…) Stripping away her tattered red and white outfit, she simply tossed it in the wastebasket. Making sure she had clothes to get out of the bathroom and to her room with, she reached and turned on the water. Taking a moment to scent herself, she wrinkled her nose. She smelled of blood and pain and battle. Sweat was an underlying tang, not as offensive as she thought it would be. But, what did she expect? Waiting for the water to get hot, Raven opened the medicine cabinet and took out a small pair of scissors. She'd cut her hair pretty roughly a while back… raising them carefully, she snipped here and there until she was satisfied. She looked like her old self again in the mirror, save the weary look and the occasional bruise. Raven glanced over at the shower stall, seeing steam start to rise already. After all of the freezing rain and pounding wind, this was going to feel _great_. Raven reached and began to undo her bra–!

There was a knock at the door that made her jump. Flushing and hiding herself behind the door, she opened it just a crack so she could peer out. Beast Boy stood there, looking a little embarrassed and rather nervous. He could see her naked shoulder, but what he had to say couldn't wait. "Raven…" he whispered, just loud enough to hear over the water in the bathroom. "Are you… _okay_?" he looked up at her with an indescribable expression.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Raven said slowly, clearly not understanding what he meant.

"You're… you're still _you,_ right?" He pushed two fingertips together, staring at them as he did so. Shifting uncomfortably. "I know the game just ended and it really isn't the time but…" he reached up, kissed the tip of two fingers, and tapped her cheek. "I'm glad we made it." Then, he ran away without another word.

Raven slowly retreated into the bathroom, leaning against the door after she'd closed it. Her face was flushed and alive, different from its usual pale. She briefly wondered why he hadn't kissed her directly, but then looked down at herself. Oh yeah, she was almost _naked_. Though a long make-out session could've eased a lot of tension for both of them… it just didn't feel right. Not right after Robin. They would have to wait until everything calmed down… she could tell he knew the same thing, and was ready to wait as well. Raven had a strong feeling he would be retreating to his bunk bed for the first time in a long time that night…

Sighing aloud, Raven shed her under things. Looking at herself in the full length mirror, she surveyed herself with a female, critical eye. _Stop it!_ She mentally slapped herself. Someone had just died for God's sake! A soft moan of frustration escaped the lavender-eyed girl. But, that moan turned into a sigh of relief as she stepped into the stream of hot water. Being cold and wet for so long from the rain… her knees gave almost immiediatly.

Raven sat there on her hands and knees, her hair hanging down like a veil. The water pounded on her pale back. She wistfully watched the water going down the drain, feeling the heat sink lazily into her body… her muscles gently loosening… her hair soaking and growing heavy. She fought not to simply fall asleep in the shower. Unable to help it, Raven ran her hands down her body, across her curves and through her hair. As though her hands were pushing the wonderful heat further into her pale body. She gave a soft groan, her eyebrows tilting upward. It was as though some of the cold in her mind were simply ebbing away. Like the moment of relaxation you have right before you get out of bed in the morning. That single, blissful moment where everything is pleasantly warm and numb… and you don't even want to move. Exhausted, but happy where she was, Raven waited a long time before reaching for the soap and wash rag. Steam was clouding the bathroom, but she didn't care.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was in her room on her bed, weeping. Not the sort of wailing weep that could be like a fire truck. Not even the soft weeping that sounded like someone was sniffing constantly. It was the worst sort of crying, the crying that made no noise at all. Tears flowed freely, and had been for almost an hour. She felt as though both of her hearts had swelled up tremendously, then simply dissolved into an ocean of tears. She would moan Robin's name now and then, but nothing more would come from her. She couldn't even make herself get up to eat. Surely the others wondered where she was by now. It was almost dark outside, and it was time for dinner. Giving a feminine sigh of defeat, she plopped her head back down into her pillow for another round of silent sobbing.

She could've been his _potential_ _mate_. What did people on this planet call it? _Boyfriend_? Was that it? Starfire wasn't sure, but she knew it was never meant to be if he was… he was… Starfire shuddered with raw emotion, crying out more of the tears she'd been holding in for so long. Ever since Robin had sacrificed himself for her…

_She didn't see her dresser's mirror start to give a soft glow. She didn't see a slender figure step out and sit down on the dresser. Not until it spoke, that is._

"Hey…" came the awkward voice. Starfire flinched to a halt in her weeping, peering up over her wet pillow. Her heart trembled, flared to life and went icy all at the same time. Her pupils shrank into tiny dots and her mouth hung open ever so slightly in disbelief.

_"R… Robin?" _Starfire whispered.

"Yeah…" he stood, and she angrily glared at him. He jerked to a halt, unsure of what to make of the look on her face.

"Please leave me! I do not wish to be haunted!" Starfire said miserably. "I have heard stories of souls coming back to cause bad things to happen after their deaths! Leave me, spirit of friend Robin!" she turned away, clutching her pillow so hard her fingers went through the fabric.

"You think I'm a ghost?" Robin said, stepping up near her. "Can ghosts touch people?"

"No. They are spirits, and cannot make contact with tangible–!" Starfire stopped when she saw Robin's green gloves land on the floor. A soft, warm hand cupped her cheek and turned her around again. She'd _never_ seen him without his gloves. "You are… not a–!"

"Nope." He cut her off and pulled her backward into a strong kiss. She yelped at first, unfamiliar with the gesture. But wait, this one was different. He wasn't cold and dead anymore. Oh Tamaran, he was so warm... the soft sound of a fully seduced female rose from Starfire's throat, and her arms jumped to be around his body. He broke the kiss, gently putting his forehead on hers. A gesture of deep, _deep_ affection. He looked into her green eyes from mere inches away. One of her hands seemed to have a mind of it's own, and wandered around to his chest again. She could feel a heartbeat. Tears, joyful this time, flowed freely from the girl's eyes. Now all she had to do was wonder how long she would have him all to herself before he insisted on telling the others he was back.

"_Boyfriend_ Robin…" she **edited** her prefix that she always used with his name, trying out the way it sounded. It sounded good to her, and she flushed deeply. Pulling him atop her with no effort at all, she gave soft crooning sounds as she began exploring him… both her hearts beating madly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sat patiently while Raven ran her hand silently around his legs and chest. Bruises slowly vanished over time, leaving no trace. The cuts on his back took a little longer, but soon they were gone without a trace. "I can… uh…" Raven ran a finger along one of his elaborate scars, licking her lips uncomfortably.

"No." The green teen said. "Leave them there." Wow. Even if he could get rid of the scars, he chose to _live with them_. Raven felt an undeniable surge of affection for him, but tried to quell it as best she could while in the common room. She watched him slide back into his tights, new ones now, and zip it up in the back. Hiding his secret again, though all the Titans knew about it now. Except Robin, that is. He probably knew now, wherever he was…

Cyborg sat at the couch and coffee table, a magnifier over his normal eye and a tiny blowtorch in his hand. He was making repairs to one of his legs at the moment, trying to concentrate. Little sparks flew this way and that, but he was making steady progress.

"Friends…" It was Starfire who'd spoken. What was that tone in her voice? She didn't sound so sad anymore. That was… oh God, she _knew_ that tone. "I have returned for the evening meal." That was the tone Beast Boy always had right after _kissing her_.

"And I'm cooking." A familiar, masculine voice said. All three seated Titans flinched, looking at each other. Then, one by one, they peered over the back of the couch. Robin stood there with Starfire, his arm around her waist. Arm… around her _waist_? So, they'd finally just admitted it openly.

"How come _I_ don't get a girlfriend?" Cyborg sighed dramatically. Beast Boy laughed behind both hands. Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Robin blushed from cheek to shining cheek.

When they were done laughing at his expense, Raven was the first to speak. "So out with it. How did you heal me out there on the battlefield?" Everyone had heard that part of the story, and everyone was curious.

"Not all of Dark Fall's victims were fighters. Some of them were healers." Robin shrugged. "I asked them for help, and they gave it to me.

"That's why Dark Fall was immune to my magic in our early experiences." Raven recalled their battle with the darkness that had taken place in the common room. Every time Raven had blasted it, it had grown stronger. But not this time.

"That's right." Robin nodded. "When one of you took out part of its army, the healers were among the ones you saved by snapping the threads." Starfire suddenly looked uncomfortable. She'd been the one to snap _Robin's_ thread while he was still dead. "Don't worry about it, Star. It didn't hurt." He leaned over, right in front of everyone, and pecked her cheek. She blushed so brightly she could've lit the room if it were dark.

"I'm not so sure I want Robin's cooking if its covered with his sticky, oozing _mushiness_!" Beast Boy laughed. Raven swatted the back of his head and Cyborg laughed behind both hands. "I'm ordering pizza if I have to fly and get it _myself_!" He dashed over to the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was around the dinner table, and several pizza boxes had already been emptied. As promised, Beast Boy had gone, fetched pizza, and brought it back for everyone. He'd had to go to a different city since theirs was sort of wrecked, but hey, it was pizza so it was worth it. Though… one slice was already missing when he arrived… Currently, the Titans were sitting around the table and telling Robin all that had happened after he'd died. The only thing he remembered was being an unwilling part of the dark army. He didn't recall any more of the game after he'd set off the bird bomb. When they were done, it was time to question the boy wonder. "So… how did you come back?" Cyborg wanted to know, taking a swig of his soda. "None of Dark Fall's _other_ victims came back."

"Some did, others didn't." Robin corrected. They stared at him and he continued after taking a bite of his pizza. "You guys saw all the army it conjured. Those were all its victims. What would happen if you were dead for a few hundred years, and were suddenly brought back to life?" He paused, and saw that everyone knew that made sense. "Everyone who didn't fit in this time period, say the last _two years_ or so…" he looked meaningfully at Raven and Beast Boy, "Went on to… wherever it is we go when we die." That sentence brought an uneasy silence to the table. "But on the bright side, all the citizens of the city that didn't get away in time are back by now too." He brightened considerably, then looked at Raven. "So… can I have my job back now?"

Raven nodded, her eyes narrowed in amusement. "Sure. You're the leader again. I don't need that kind of pressure." She pretended to mock him, but everyone saw through it.

"So… _Game Over_, right?" Beast Boy asked, looking out over the city from where he sat at the table. A few buildings were slightly tilted, and whole ones were broken. Glass, wood, stone and steel littered the streets… but the city was still there as a whole. Once again, though on a much grander scale, the Teen Titans had saved the day.

Raven nodded. "Yeah Gar… Game Over." she said without thinking.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all cocked eyebrows. "**_Gar_**?" they asked in unison. Raven mentally kicked herself as Beast Boy turned bright red.

"…_Gar, _huh?" Cyborg asked, elbowing Beast Boy a few times and waggling his eyebrows. "Is that her pet name for you?"

Beast Boy, holding his soda can with both hands, nodded once and spoke in a perfectly calm voice. "At least I have a girlfriend to give me a pet name." A rock with '100lb' written on it landed on Cyborg's head, and he fell down anime style.

"_Burned_…" Robin observed softly, trying not to smile.

"Where?" Starfire asked, concerned. "Cyborg still has injuries from the battle?" She leaned over to see.

Raven rolled her eyes, catching Beast Boy's in a moment. He smiled with his emerald orbs, hiding his mouth behind his soda can. "Just another day in paradise…" she mumbled, reaching for another slice of pizza.

"I'll show you paradise later on." Beast Boy whispered while the others were carrying on amongst themselves. He winked at her suggestively. Raven's pupils shrank and she looked at him, shocked. Her face stained bright red, and the table was wrapped in black. Without Raven even intending it, pizza went everywhere!

THE EN… no…

**GAME OVER!**

* * *

_Ahahaha! That was a funny ending. I felt I needed something lighthearted to finish it out, right? Well, readers… that's that! It all over! The Raven's Game Trilogy is all over! So, what did you think, my loyal fans? Those of you that have read this far, I thank you many many times, and give you a cookie of friendship! (grin)_

_Next up is… a **lemon**! A glorious BB and Raven lemon ya'll have been waiting and clamoring for! I've received requests, threats, and many pretty pleases asking for one, so that's gonna be the epilogue. Yay! (If you don't like lemons or don't know what they are, don't read it. I'll understand completely) If you are under the age of eighteen, though this warning will be ignored, I plead that you not read the next chapter._


	20. Epilogue Love is a Battlefield

_So. Here you are. Ya dang pervert! Oh well. I'm a perv too, which is why I'm submitting this sweeter than sweet lemon! Yay! Behold its yellow… yellow-ness? (Well, what else can you say about a lemon?) I ask, though probably will be ignored, that those under eighteen not read this! Thankies! I don't own Teen Titans! Sorry for the OOC-ness! It **is** a lemon, after all! This is just how I think they'd act! Tee hee!_

* * *

**Raven's Game 3: Final Shadow **

Epilogue – _Love is a Battlefield_

Beast Boy was waiting for her when Raven came back to their room. Several days had passed, and everyone had rested up. Jump City's reconstruction was well underway, and everything was getting back to normal. But now, he would seek his white-clad prize in private.

Raven could sense it a mile away. In the air, and around her room. Her powers could sense his sexual, emotional lust. Was she ready for that…? _Hell yeah_. They'd both earned it, she thought. Raven entered the room, sliding the steel door shut behind her, barely looking up from her book. She'd wait and surprise him right back. Her hood was down, so he could see her face. "Hey Raven." He'd appeared behind her and she dropped her book, genuinely startled. His arms wrapped behind her from behind, and his nose nudged her neck. The gothic girl dressed in white froze on the spot, nerves in her neck fizzling with sudden pleasure.

The book lay open, face down and forgotten on the floor. "Beast Boy…" Raven whispered hoarsely, feeling the rush of hormones already. His arms tightened.

"Lemme… kiss you…" he turned her around –!

_Black magic slammed him against the wall._

Raven stood there, her hands on her hips. Beast Boy's tights were wreathed in black, pinning him to the wall like a powerful magnet. "Why the shocked expression? Its not like I didn't see it coming." She came forward, placing the tip of her finger on his nose. "Don't think it'll be that easy." She gestured with a flourish of magic. 'Love is a Battlefield' started playing on Raven's stereo.

Beast Boy writhed in her magic's grip. He had to get free! She was making fun of him! "I'll… _get you!"_ he gasped. She came and leaned backward into him. Almost… _aggressively_. Had she been waiting for him too? For… what they both knew was coming?

"How?" she asked softly. "You're stuck there. You'd have to catch me first, whereas I…" She stroked his cheek. "Could have you whenever I damn well please." Beast Boy flushed, his eyes wide. But, he finally found a solution to his capture. Raven blinked in sudden shock, for he'd vanished. An ant crawled along the floor and with a loud whoosh turned into Beast Boy. "_Well_." Raven said, her eyes narrowing in challenge. "Come and get me. _If you can_." She actually narrowed herself into a battle stance.

Beast Boy rushed forward and tackled her! Before they hit the wall Raven shifted their weight and it was he who was slammed against it. Wrapping her arms tightly around him she slammed her lips against his. After a short, lustful kiss she pulled back and stood in the middle of the room. He took the opportunity to lock the door. "Don't think I'll be gentle with you." Beast Boy wrenched his shirt off and tossed it aside.

"Do I look like a girl you should be gentle with?" Raven snapped, unclasping her cloak and tossing it with a flourish. It rippled in the air and she put up her hands. She actually smirked at him from under her eyebrows. "_Hah_!" Beast Boy was lifted into the air and crashed into another wall. As soon as he hit he ran at her headlong and they crashed to the floor, one on top of the other.

"Is this your idea of _foreplay_?" Beast Boy challenged, grabbing behind her for her zipper. He found it and had it halfway down when she tossed him off by magic. He rolled a few times, hitting the bookshelf. A single, fat book fell and landed on his head. "_Oww_!" he sat there, clutching his head. Halting her playful battle and worried, Raven knelt next to him. Had she been too hard on him? She was just playing… his hand came up lightning fast and grabbed her one of her breasts!

"_Aaargh_! Why you–!" Raven made to punch him but he caught both of her wrists. Shifting their weight he was on top of her, on the floor. "Dirty fighter. You'll get burned, playing with demon spawn." Raven said, pushing her crotch aggressively against his. He groaned at the pleasure-shock it gave, but he still held her hands over her head.

"Demon spawn, huh?" Beast Boy said, already breathing hard. "I don't mind, if you don't mind half the animal kingdom in your bed!" Raven's nose wrinkled and she shifted their weight, breaking free of his grip.

"Try it and die. If I wake up next to anything other than the form you're in now, I'll break you balls!" Raven's hands harshly explored the muscles of his chest and arms. The zipper of her unitard was suddenly all the way down.

"No worries then!" Beast Boy shifted them again and stood. Raven got up, and her unitard sagged all the way down. It collected in a pile at her ankles, leaving her bra and panties exposed. He gasped at her feminine, shapely body. Being a super hero had blessed all the Titans with physically sculpted bodies, and Raven was certainly no exception. He went to her before she could 'foreplay' some more and pulled her to him. He liked the feeling of her almost naked body on his bare chest. His hands rushed through her purple hair and pulled her head back. He gingerly bit her neck here and there, making her gasp in rapture.

Raven groaned aloud, and her hands jumped to life by themselves. Undoing his pants, she flashed the zipper down. She wrenched him away from her neck and connected with his lips. Her arms snaked around him as he held her in a strong embrace. The breathing was all through the nose, loud and anxious, for neither wanted to break the passionate kiss. A loud moan escaped Raven's throat as one of his hands reached and found her right breast. So, Beast Boy was left-handed, she thought vaguely. Rational thought had ended as soon as their lips connected, though.

All at once he broke the kiss and swept her off her feet. Thrashing out of his pants he joined her quickly. Raven retreated under the sheets, but he gave chase. His hands found her and it was all over then. "_Gar_…!" Raven gasped as her bra snapped like a rubber band and went flying across the room. Her shapely, luscious breasts were in view, and he took a moment to admire them.

Straddling himself atop her, Beast Boy ground his crotch against hers. Raven almost cried out in pleasure. "Rae… huh… _hah_…!" His breath was coming out in a rapid hiss-hah hiss-hah of lust. He closed his legs just in time for hers to wrap around his middle. Her hand rushed up, grabbed his head and pulled him down. Both mouths opened in the kiss, and his tongue came to gently wrestle with hers. The hot, electric dance was heating up. When they came up for air from the kiss, they rid themselves of their final articles of clothing. 'Love is a Battlefield' on the stereo ended, and the stereo shut off automatically.

_They both paused for a moment._

There they were. Boyfriend and girlfriend for two years now. Completely naked, they stared at each other for a long time. This was it. All the rough foreplay, but… they'd at least _start_ this part gently. Eyes of emerald and lavender orbs shone, looking at each other with timeless affection for one another.

Raven's cool, pale skin had been hidden away from the sun for so long. Her hardened, dark nipples matched the shy patch of hair between her legs. She looked at him through her purple eyes, waiting for what was to come. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then spread her legs and looked at him expectantly. Almost… _shyly_. It was her first time, as well as his. How would it go?

Gar's body temperature was way higher than Raven's was. Was it because of his unique genes, or because he was practically in _heat_ where he was right then? His brilliant, spiraling scars were something to behold. He'd been put to sleep when most of the needles had been administered, but they'd left their mark on him. A strong manhood lay between his legs, the same color as the rest of him. No scars there, thank God. His muscled, gently sculpted body was hers for the taking, and her body was his. Or… were they already _one_, and didn't know it yet? He felt her kiss, and all the aggression from their foreplay vanished instantly. This was to be… tender.

She had slowly spread her luscious, pale legs, exposing her womanhood to him. She was completely vulnerable right then, and even a slight joke on his part would break her heart forever. But, this wasn't the time for jokes. No… this was a time for tenderness. Gar leaned down, stroking her hair and looking at her with bedroom eyes.

_Gently… tenderly… he kissed her._

Over time, the kiss grew in their hearts and bodies. Slowly, he let his weight down upon her. She moaned as her virgin barrier tore, but soon the pain passed. The strong, slow rhythm he gave made her gasp with every thrust. She almost wept, sliding her arms loosely around his neck. She let her head tilt back so he could nibble along her neck and breasts. Feeling him… the heat… ohh… "_Gar_…" she whispered his name, her hands traveling down and cupping his soft buttocks. "Oh…" Raven leaned to where her head was in the crook of his neck, and a real tear escaped her. They were making love. Oh… God… uhn… ah…

"Rae… I… uhn…" Gar moaned, feeling the amazing rapture as their bodies came together as one over… and over… _and over again_… They kissed gently, though feverishly. Trading moans back and forth, Gar felt it when she began rolling her pelvis into his. He went deeper than before, and heard her soft yelp when he was completely sheathed inside her. The speed of their motions increased just a bit. The friction was maddening, making their bodies shine with sweat and lust. Memories flowed back and forth between them. The past two years in a beautiful dance of love and war. Things that they'd done. Things that they'd said in the past that were still with them now. They weren't saying them aloud, but the words seemed to resonate through their bodies as their love-making went on…

_"Is this what Raven went through…?"_

_"Clever, Beast Boy…"_

_"If you won't go to the beach, then I'll bring the beach to you…"_

_"Shut up, BB…"_

_"Be gentle with me, Rae…"_

_"Kiss me, you idiot…"_

_"Raven… where are you…?"_

_"I'll wait for you, Garfield…"_

_"Show him… show us all… I love you…"_

_"Please Beast Boy… don't let go…"_

"_C'mon Raven… you know I'm hilarious…"_

"_Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"_

"_I saw eternity the other night… like a great ring of pure and endless light…"_

"_Gar…"_

_"Rae…"_

Suddenly, Raven's hands pressed hard on his luscious rear end. Their mental reminiscing ended there. He knew she was almost there, and went a bit faster. Her shapely breasts jiggled slightly with every thrust, and she held on for dear life as she helped him thrust. "Oh… Gar… uhn… **_AAH!"_** Raven cried out into the night! Gar soon followed, moaning her name as he too spent himself. They lay there, frozen in the position of climax. Savoring every blessed second of it. Their souls mated… together as one… for just a few seconds. It felt like an eternity, though. Then, their world shattered and they were two people again.

Gar fell upon her, and she held his head to her naked breasts. They lay there, gasping, for a long time. Unable to believe what had just happened, they shifted so they could hold each other. Raven looked at her mate, regarding him closely. He smelled of salt and sweat and sex. Just like her. The warmth of the muscles on his chest had only increased, and she lay her head against it. She could feel his heart beating madly, and a gurgling purr escaped him.

Raven felt his hands stroking her nude body, there under the covers. His warm palms cupped the soft mounds of her buttocks, rubbing gently and coaxing a moan out of her. Then, they traveled back up to stroke her shoulder blades and spine. She buried her face in his chest, a pleasant air of mating around her. She let out a soft sigh as his strong arms enveloped her.

The lights of the room were already out, but Raven looked around anyway. She knew neither of them would fear the darkness again. They had each other. In their hearts, in their bodies and in their bed. Beast Boy licked his lips several times, trying to gain his proper voice again so he could speak. That had been so intense, it took a few moments for him to get a proper tone. Raven looked up at him as he spoke. "I saw eternity the other night, like a great ring of pure and endless light…" he whispered poetically.

It was so… _romantic_ of him… Raven's heart trembled and her mind frantically scrambled for the other half of the poem. "All was calm… as it was bright…" she whispered back, kissing him tenderly. He cupped her cheek as she did so, with that warm… _gentle_ hand. _Ohhh_…

"G'night Rae…" Gar whispered, pulling her head gently to his warm, masculine chest.

"Good night… Gar…" Raven mumbled, already half asleep.

"I… I love you…" Gar blushed even as he said it. Even after all they'd been through, he only said it when it really counted. Like right then, for instance. Raven sighed softly, curling into him for warmth and love.

"Forever…?" Raven breathed softly, tracing one of the fantastic scars on his chest.

Gar smiled sensually at his mate, nuzzling her tenderly. "Yeah… _forever_."

THE END

* * *

_My goodness! So graphic! I'm **still** blushing! **Tee heh hee**! I hope you guys, as well as girls, enjoyed it. I've noticed some lemons are gender-based sometimes. The author tells what happening from one side, but not much of the other… I hope I told enough of both sides so everyone liked it!_

_**Male Readers**. Want to know a fun experiment? Don't worry, it's not perverted. Just proving a scientific fact. When you first wake up in the morning, before you do ANYTHING… stop and palm your chest with your hand. It's much warmer than the rest of your body, because that's where your heart is! The middle of your chest produces up to **twenty percent more heat** than the rest of you! Cool, huh? You should try it sometime! Saturday mornings work best, since that's when most people sleep the most. That's what Raven was feeling when she put her head on BB's chest! You might try it with _your_ girlfriend! Tee hee! (What class did I learn that in…? I forgot. Oh well!)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**ADVERTISEMENT: **If you enjoyed the Raven's Game series, you might enjoy another story of mine! It's called **THE BLACK MIRROR**. Starfire and Robin live together In Wayne manor, and Robin has taken over the estate since Bruce is away on vacation. The other Titans have split up, but something terrible has brought them back together after all that time. Everyone says Robin committed suicide. He's dead, and Starfire rushes home for the funeral, only to realize she missed it.

Refusing to believe its suicide, Starfire vows to find out the truth behind Robin's death. But, what sorts of things will she find, buried deep in Wayne Manor? What evil hides in the reflection of… **THE BLACK MIRROR**?

**ADVERTISEMENT 2**: If you're tired of Horror for now, you might wanna try out one of my comedy stories, **BARCODE**! Born in a test tube, B-407 is a teen with green skin and the ability to turn in to whatever animal he wants. But suddenly he escapes the military and is left out alone in the world. Completely naïve and happy with the whole world, he runs across the Teen Titans. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven. Growing interested in Raven, he slowly begins to be… well…_human_. Not without plenty of underwear jokes and food flying everywhere, though! Random hilarity insues in my comedy slash drama, **BARCODE**! Come see it! (It's _complete_, by the way)


	21. BLooPER ReeL

_So sorry it took so long, but I have a tradition amongst my greater stories… that's right! A blooper reel! For the three or four of you that don't know, a blooper is a mess up or prank on the set of a movie. Bloopers are known for being dumb, funny, outrageous, and just plain weird sometimes. Were you paying close enough attention to get all of these jokes? Find out now! Here's the blooper reel! I don't own Teen Titans! Whoot!_

* * *

**BB Wakes up From Nightmare **

Beast Boy turned with a startled sound. "Oh, Rae… I'm sorry I woke you." He quickly wiped his eyes, trying to force up a smile.

"Don't try to hide it." Raven whispered, a softness in her eyes. He hung his head shamefully. "You were dreaming about _it_ again, weren't you?" By it, she meant the Dark Fall. He nodded silently, wiping the sweat from his brow with his discarded nightshirt. He slept in pants only, but now was not the time to think about that. "Come here…" she said soothingly, holding up the blanket so he would climb into bed again. When he got halfway into the bed she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him under the covers. "Gotcha, _hottie_!" she declared. Beast Boy screamed like a little girl, thrashing to get away. "Ohh… poo." Raven rested her chin on her hand.

"Not again…" The director moans. "Is this another one of those blooper reel things that the author is writing?"

**Robin's Dirty Magazines **

"We're taking an inventory of all the stuff we keep in the attic, Beast Boy." Robin said, looking up from his clipboard. "Getting rid of anything we don't need, making room for other stuff that's gotten outdated."

"Spring cleaning." Raven mumbled from where she hovered. Beast Boy grinned at her dry joke, thankful that he'd rubbed off on her at least a _little_. "You might want to look and see if there's anything you want to save from the trash heap." She quirked a rather mischievous eyebrow. "I noticed Robin's dirty magazines aren't present here."

Robin turned so red so fast you could've fried an egg on his face. Starfire sighed aloud. "Yes. I was to appear on the cover of _Cherri_ this month." She pouted. Everyone on set who had eyebrows lost them, for they'd shot up so fast. Robin's jaw hit the floor so hard it cracked the pavement, and Beast Boy started giggling like mad. Raven glared at him, but Cyborg was the first one to burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"_Cut_!" the director shouted.

**The White Game Piece Moves By Itself **

"_Raven_!" Beast Boy whispered intensely. She turned and looked at the game board. All five Titans watched in silent shock.

The white game piece moved forward, all by itself. Then… _it jumped into the air and went right up Raven's nose!_ "_Arrrgh_!" Raven flew backward with a scream. The other for Titans roared with laughter, pointing at her.

"_Cut_! Special effects are in so much trouble!" The director roared, throwing his shouting horn down as he stomped away.

**Beast Boy Lectures Robin On the Danger **

"Let me go." Robin said icily, prying at Beast Boy's fingers. Raven stood, having collected herself at last. "I know we can handle it."

"Could you handle running through a room that's on fire, searching for something smaller than a baseball!" Beast Boy demanded. "Could you _handle_ not knowing if you'll live or die at the turn of the _corner_! Could you fucking _handle_ a soul-sucking monster all by yourself!"

"Could you handle a rape attempt?" Raven put in softly, drawing near and putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Let him go. Ignorance could be useful at this point." He stared at her, then let go of Robin. "He'd gonna _die_ later in the show anyway." She smirked at him.Robin frowned deeply and folded his arms, looking away. The director groaned, slapping his forehead.

**Icy Princess? **

"It's cold…" she whispered in surprise. He entire body started shaking. "Its _cold!" _She sounded a little more desperate that time. The paleness was working its way up her orange-skinned arms. She staggered suddenly, shaking hard. The team rushed to steady her, but she fell near the board, shaking convulsively. "Friend R-R-Robin…" she whimpered. "It's cold… s-s-so… _c-cold_……" Robin touched her and recoiled with a cry!

"She's like _ice_!"

"Ohhh… _kya_!" An ice cream cone fell out of her shirt, splatting onto the carpet. Everyone cocked an eyebrow.

"Uhm… what the _hell_, Star?" Cyborg said, staring at it like everyone else.

"I was saving that for later! Do not touch it and get your cooties on it!" Starfire snapped, growling at all of them. Everyone sweat-dropped, knowing how crazy Tameranians got during meals sometimes.

**Wrong Dice! **

"It's _my_ turn." Cyborg said, reaching and picking up the dice. He rattled them in his hand for a moment. "_I've got it!"_ He suddenly stopped. Everyone looked up. "Colonel Mustard in the library with the wrench!" The stared at him, and he frowned. "God, doesn't anyone play _Clue_ anymore…?" he muttered, a little red in the face. He hadn't expected them all to burst out laughing, but still… He dropped the dice.

_Clatter._

They landed on… _S and H_? "Uhm… why are there Boggle dice on the set?" Robin asked.

"Props!" The director shouted. "Where are the dice?"

Beast Boy and Starfire were in the corner, playing a dice game. "Alright…. If I roll a seven or lower I get your metal gauntlet thing." He rolled. Ten. "Damn it…" Starfire grinned at him evilly. "Fine! Fine…" he pulled off his shirt and gave it to her.

"I am _victorious_!" Starfire had a cat-like smile on as she strode away to sell the shirt on Ebay.

Flashback–Raven's Bra Scene 

"Raven!" Beast Boy whispered.

"What? What is it?" she picked herself up, wondering if she'd touched something she shouldn't have.

"Your.… your… uhm…!" he looked flabbergasted. He pointed to her breasts, of all things. Cocking an eyebrow and looking down, she let out a gasp. Her bra had _SF_ written on one of the cups! "Those are Starfire's!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Ack!" Starfire said from behind camera. "What are you doing with my underthings?" she demanded, rushing onto the set and trying to pull it off of her.

"Quit that!" Raven screeched. "I don't have anything on under it!"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "You take it back Star! She's got no right to steal stuff from you!" A line of drool had already escaped his mouth with the girls wrestled back and forth.

"_Wardrobe_! Where's the white bra?" The director moaned, holding his forehead. Out of nowhere

Robin walked on set with a white bra on. "I borrowed it earlier." Everyone froze and stared at him. "What? _What_?"

**Rhyme Problem **

The dice landed on six. **A 2 and a 4. **The green game piece slid along its little path on the gameboard. It stopped smoothly after it had gone the appropriate distance. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Beast Boy leaned forward to see what fate had in store for them. He felt Raven's hand on his back, and he glanced at her briefly. The smokey letters were taking shape in the black circle of glass…

**UHM… I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO RHYME RIGHT NOW,**

**TRY AGAIN SOME OTHER TIME, OKAY?**

All five of them fell down anime style, as well as everyone else on set.

**Slade's Torture Chamber **

"No! Please _Nooooooooo_!" It was a female plea for mercy from Starfire. One that Raven had never heard in that particular tone. Her eyes widened. Slade wasn't –! Gathering herself Raven launched to her feet and ran onward, both boys behind her. Robin was pounding down the metallic stairs in twos and threes, reaching the concrete floor at last.

"**_Slade_**!" Robin roared his challenge, drawing his bow staff.

What a horrible scene it was to behold. Slade had Starfire tied to a table in the starfish position, and had her boots off. At the moment, he was tickling the bottom of her feet with a large feather. "Give in!" He said with malice. All four Titans sweat dropped as Starfire squealed with laughter.

**Raven Checks To See If Starfire Was Abused **

"Look away. Both of you." Raven commanded as gently as she could. Cyborg and Beast Boy obliged, and she bit her lip. Praying silently, the gothic girl reached and carefully pulled up Starfire's skirt. Gently tugging at the under-fabric, she looked at the girl's panties. Raven blinked in confusion, seeing the most psychedelic pair of _rainbow tie-dye panties_ she'd ever seen in her life. "Uh… what the hell…?" she mumbled, trying not to laugh and ruin the scene. But, she ended up snorting anyway.

"_Cut_!" The director went ahead and said. "Starfire those are supposed to be purple to match the outfit! What the hell are _those_?"

Starfire opened her eyes and sat up, giggling. "But they are nice! Robin gave them to me!" She exclaimed. Off set, Robin put up to hands to hold back everyone's accusing glares.

"No! I swear! I –!" A boot came from God knew where and smacked right into his forehead. "Hey… no fair…" He fell over unconscious.

**Cyborg is Possessed!**

"What does it say…?" he murmured, leaning forward to read. Since it was angled his way, he read it aloud to the others.

**MADE WITH METAL, SCREW AND BOLT,**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY ALL REVOLT?**

Everyone's brow furrowed. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? The four of them looked at each other for an explanation, but could find none. "Roll the dice again, and get your turn over with." Raven commanded. The others nodded, and Cyborg was still intently looking at the game board. There was a short silence. "Cyborg, _roll again_." Raven said in a firmer tone, elbowing him rather harshly.

The metal man was frozen in place! Cyborg's body was trembling, as though with effort. "Cyborg?" Beast Boy put a hand on his shoulder. "_Cy_?"

Cyborg suddenly jumped up on his feet and started doing the robot (dance). "Hey!" he shouted, clearly not in control. "What the _hell_?" he started disco dancing at that point. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" he wailed. Everyone started laughing when he turned about like a ballerina. "Help! Heeeelp! Cut! Director! Somebody make it stop!" Comical tears were dripping form both eyes. He fell down on his butt and started street-wise break dancing. "Whoa-huh-hoaaa!" He didn't look anywhere near done, so everyone called for lunch. "Not cool ya'll! NOT COOL!"

It was fun to watch, but deep in the shadows… Robin had a super Cyborg controller, and was grinning evilly as he made his 'friend' dance. "Kill me off in the middle of the show, will you?" he sneered, hitting the little pink button. Cyborg stood erect and started doing the Can-Can! "Mwahahahaha!" Robin said diabolically, lightning flashing in the background.

**Beast Boy Coaches Raven While She Fights Malchior **

Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her middle, and he tore her hood back quickly so he could see her face and hair. Her buried his face in the crook of her neck, coaching her with one last cry. "Show him! _Show us all!_ _**WE KNOW YOU'RE A LESBIAN!**"_

"_What?"_ Raven cried, accidentally dropping the shield. The flames consumed them and were shut off quickly so no one would be hurt. Raven, who was as black as soot like in a cartoon, glared at Beast Boy. He was giggling helplessly, slowly backing away. "**_AAAARGH_**!" she took off after him and he ran for his life, screaming like a little girl.

"Uh… take five, everyone." Said the director, cocking an eyebrow. Beast Boy went by again, still screaming, dodging black lightning. "Mmm… better make it _ten_."

**Raven Blows the Dice Up**

"What is it, friend?" Starfire fearfully watched Raven pull Jumangi over to their sitting circle. She gulped a little loudly as Raven pulled the doors open and picked up the dice. Starfire shrieked as she rattled them around for a moment. "It is not your turn, friend Raven! What if the Dark Fall punishes you for rolling when it is not your –?" _Raven blew the dice apart by magic._

Pieces flew everywhere and Robin roared in pain from being the camera! "AAARGH! Right in my _fucking eye_!" He staggered on set and crashed, knocking the camera over.

**Raven Blows the Dice Up (Take 2)**

"What is it, friend?" Starfire fearfully watched Raven pull Jumangi over to their sitting circle. She gulped a little loudly as Raven pulled the doors open and picked up the dice. Starfire shrieked as she rattled them around for a moment. "It is not your turn, friend Raven! What if the Dark Fall punishes you for rolling when it is not your –?" _Raven blew the dice apart by magic._

Beast Boy sneezed while they were all qued to remain silent for a moment. "Oops…" he flushed when everyone looked at him. Cyborg pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere, handing it over. The green Teen blew his nose, and it sounded like a _fog horn_! Everyone behind camera started laughing, except the director of course.

**Raven Blows the Dice Up (Take 3)**

"What is it, friend?" Starfire fearfully watched Raven pull Jumangi over to their sitting circle. She gulped a little loudly as Raven pulled the doors open and picked up the dice. Starfire shrieked as she rattled them around for a moment. "It is not your turn, friend Raven! What if the Dark Fall punishes you for rolling when it is not your –?" _Raven blew the dice apart by magic._

Nothing happened. There was a long silence. "Well… **_bleep_**." Raven was bleeped out by the censor bureau. The other three Titans laughed. "What? I can't say **_bleep_** while I'm here? Robin dropped an F-bomb a minute ago…" She was bleeped out again, and the laughter got louder. "**Bleep bleep bleep bleepbleepbleep!**" she was denied again, making obscene hand gestures and getting ready to blow the camera up.

"Hahaha… Raven can't say **_bleep_**! Ah! They did it to me!" Beast Boy looked horrified.

"Hmmm… **_bleep_**!" Cyborg was censored as well, trying the word out for himself. Raven was still stomping and swearing in the background, making it sound like a loud and annoying version of Morse code.

"Ah… **_bleep_**?" Starfire tried the word, and everything went quiet.

"Starfire said **_bleep_**!" Beast Boy was censored, but he was pointing at her and laughing. Wanna know what word it was? Too bad. (Audience falls down anime style)

**Dark Fall Menaces the World**

After more time had passed it decided to play one more game with the group. One of them had lost, but the others had figured out the secret. Three games were more than enough. It was time to start feeding again. It already had thousands of souls, and had recently added one more. It was time to purge the world… right after lunch, anyway. Starfire had made those nice chicken wraps, and there was that donut table off set… oh, what about the tea it had promised Raven it would try… hmm… it was hungry. Surely the world could wait for a few minutes to be swallowed in darkness. Yeah… "Hey!" The director shouted. "Where the hell are _you_ going? Hey, what're you–! _Ahhh_!" It sucked him into the void, and all that was left was his cheap baseball cap.

**Beast Boy Tears His Shirt off During the Battle**

All the tears in Beast Boy's shirt showed cuts and bruises here and there. The main ones were on his back. His suite was getting heavy since it was all wet now from the rain. "Oh… what the hell." Turning his hand into that of a tiger, he used a claw to cut his spandex around the waist. Taking a handful of the chest area of his shirt, he tore it away.

Starfire gasped in shock. "Friend Beast Boy…" she said softly, staring at him. She watched his 'shirt' flutter to the ground in the cold wind. He was muscular, but that's not what she was looking at. _Beast Boy's torso was covered with "**I 'heart' Starfire**" Tattooes! _

Raven suddenly ran on set out of nowhere and roundhouse kicked Beast Boy in the face! "Eat your heart out, Chuck Norris!" She declared, stalking angrily away. Then, she came right back and Roundhouse kicked Starfire in the face! The redhead fell with a girlish yelp of pain. Both of them lay there with their eyes in swirls and Raven just glared at them. Beast Boy started to sit up and she kicked him in the throat instead. He fell, gasping, while Raven's comical forehead vein throbbed angrily. "Horny little string bean…" she muttered, stomping off set.

No one dared say a word, but two of the show's actors were now unconscious. "Uhm… everybody take five again." The director sighed, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. **SUDDENLY RAVEN FLEW OUT OF NOWHERE AND ROUNDHOUSE KICKED THE DIRECTOR IN THE FACE!** "Arrgh!" He fell out of his chair with a cry.

"Shut up!" Raven was clearly PMS-ing or something, and stalked away. No one dared stop her, for fear of being roundhouse kicked in the face.

**Like My Arsenal?**

Raven rolled quickly as untangled herself and spread her cloak wide. Very _Batman_-ish, if she did say so herself. She almost felt like she was flashing them, but quickly squashed the thought. Her motion revealed what must've been a dozen different _guns_! "Like my arsenal? I saw the first Matrix movie yesterday." Raven said.

"Holy _shit_…" Beast Boy declared from off set, watching her draw the first two as the world fell into slow motion. Raven went full auto with thousands of bullets. Why thousands? Well, that's easy. Everybody knows that guns in the movies don't run out of ammo. EVER. "Duck and cover!"

"Is she **_bleep_**-ing crazy?" The director roared over the gunfire. "That's not in the script!"

Beast Boy started laughing, pointing at the director. "You just got censored out! _Hahaha_!"

"**Bleep bleepbleepbleep! BLEEEP!**" The director had Beast Boy by the collar, shaking him back and forth while he laughed.

**Starfire VS. Robin**

"Robin please – Aaaeeeeigh!" she tumbled away at his vicious attacks, slamming into a dumpster. "I cannot fight you!" Bowstaff to the stomach. "Friend Robin –!" Hit across the jaw. "I cannot fight you!" Blood from her upper arm. "I…" He leaned forward and kissed her. "AAAIEEEEE!" She squealed, falling backwards and wiping her mouth a hundred times. "I have contracted the _cooties_!" she writhed back and forth. **SUDDENLY RAVEN FLEW OUT OF NOWHERE AND ROUNDHOUSE KICKED ROBIN IN THE FACE! **For no reason at all the director burst out laughing.

**Raven Summons the Soul Hurricane**

"The… joke's on you, Dark… Fall…" Raven actually smiled a little as she sagged forward. "Soul… _hurricane_…" The swelling in Raven's heart subsided for a moment, and everything went still. Dark Fall paused in its enjoyment for a moment. A tiny, white glow surrounded the girl it had killed. What was going on? What was that _glow_? _The Backstreet Boys suddenly burst from Raven's body, singing Bye Bye Bye! _Was that even their song? Dark Fall squealed, holding its ears and then exploded into a million tiny little blobs of black ink! "Argh!" Raven cried. "Make it stop! Please mother of God make it stoooop!" She fell over unconscious, her ears bleeding.

**Questionable Background Music**

Beast Boy wasn't sure what to make of her when she emerged from the wreckage. Raven walked amongst the split streets, the glass and rock and wood. Signs pointed the wrong way and stuck out of the ground at odd angles. Her cloak was back around her, though it swayed in the brisk breeze to show off her tattered clothes. "Y…Y…" He couldn't even say it.

"What?" Raven said after the director had cut for a new angle of camera. "What's wrong? You almost missed your line there."

"You realize you just fought with a Yu-Gi-Oh song in the background, right?" Beast Boy said somewhat timidly. Raven looked shocked, horrified, then angry. She turned towards the director, her eyes flashing red.

"You DIDN'T. Shadow Games is a Yu-Gi-Oh song?" Raven demanded angrily.

"Yup. Isn't that cool?" The director smiled at her.

"NO IT'S NOT!" She jumped into the air, hovered matrix style for a moment… and roundhouse kicked him in the face.

"Oooh…" Beast Boy winced when the director hit a wall and made it crack. Though, it sounded like he was trying to cover up laughter with a sudden coughing fit. Raven glared at him and he shrank away.

**Beast Boy Checks on Raven Right Before Her Shower**

There was a knock at the door that made her jump. Flushing and hiding herself behind the door, she opened it just a crack so she could peer out. Beast Boy stood there, looking a little embarrassed and rather nervous. He could see her naked shoulder, but what he had to say couldn't wait. "Raven…" he whispered, just loud enough to hear over the water in the bathroom. "Are you… _okay_?" he looked up at her with an indescribable expression.

"Yeeek! _Pervert_!" Raven squealed. Out of nowhere she slammed a pair of panties onto his head, covering his eyes.

"Aaagh! _Who turned out the lights_?" Beast Boy staggered and ran into the wall, knocking himself out. The pink, lacey panties remained on his head for who knew how long before he woke up with a large bruise on his forehead.

**How Robin Healed Raven On the Battlefield**

When they were done laughing at his expense, Raven was the first to speak. "So out with it. How did you heal me out there on the battlefield?" Everyone had heard that part of the story, and everyone was curious.

"Will the Titan couldn't think of anything after he'd hurt you so badly, so he made some crap up." Robin shrugged. Suddenly Will the Titan bounded on stage and roundhouse kicked Robin in the face!

"_Nice_…" Raven actually smiled.

"No one botches my writing!" Will the Titan proclaimed, shaking a fist at the now unconscious boy wonder. "No one!" His voice echoed, and everyone stared at him. "Do you wanna be roundhouse kicked in the face too?" He demanded, glaring at them. Everyone jerked back, shaking their heads quickly. "**Good**." He stalked away, leaving a lot of raised eyebrows.

**END OF BLOOPER REEL**

**

* * *

__****Ahahahaha**! That was really **great**! What was with all the roundhouse kicks the face? Well, my school has been swept with **Chuck Norris** jokes lately, mostly involving that attack, and I find those as funny as anything I could make up. Raven doing that sounded funny to me, but you either loved it or hated it. So, what did you think about this blooper reel? Sorry it took so long to come back and do it! **PLEASE** review this part and tell me what your favorite blooper was! I want to know what my readers thought the **funniest** one was. Didja like my guest appearance, by the way? Tee hee! Well, see ya later! 


End file.
